Two Heats
by LostInTranslation12
Summary: Kianna wanted more out of life but ended up in the wrong city. Jon was working at what he loved to get out. Fate is a fickle old gal and has her ways of bringing destined lovers together. Will love hold them together or will Fate deal out another twist and tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

I had always lived in a small town but when I turned eighteen, because of unfortunate circumstances, I got the chance to move anywhere I wanted. Having been there as a kid and just in the last year and falling in love with it, I chose Las Vegas, Nevada. A bit cliche I know, small town girl wanting a big life in a big city. I hoped on a late night bus out of nowhere, Texas ready to start my life somewhere, anywhere else. Well I should have been more careful about the anywhere part. Because when I woke up I wasn't in Las Vegas or even close! It seemed I had slept through the detour that I needed to get on the Vegas bus and instead I ended up in Cincinnati, Ohio. I had lived there for a short time as when I was thirteen with an aunt. I had no intentions to go back. And I had said that too, the day I ran away back to Texas. Sadly I had only bought a one way ticket and the lady in the bus stop didn't care if I was in the wrong town or not, so it looked like I was stuck in a shit city that I hadn't hated for years and only enough cash for a shittier motel and no job in sight and there was no way I was calling my family to come get me. Sure that had been the plan when I got the Vegas, I would rent a cheap motel room for a while and find a job and jump the bigger bridges when I came to them. But I was not in Vegas I was in a city I barely remembered and so far from home I couldn't even tell you want direction it was in.

That first week was insane and terrifying! I had at least found a job, as a waitress-bar tender in a small biker bar on the wrong side on the tracks, but the locals and regulars were nice enough and nobody really gave me any grief or asked too many question. One night while I waited for my cab to show up, I watched people coming and going from a small gym across the street. I had met a few of the guys when they would wonder into the bar, they were nice enough guys and waved as they went in. But there was one guy that night that I hadn't seen before. He had to be my age or a little older, with an almost baby face look but with an edge that said he was no baby. My eyes followed him, I couldn't have stopped myself if I wanted to. I had this overwhelming feeling that if he walked out of my line of sight I would stop breathing. I heard a loud honk and looked away long enough to realize the taxi had shown up but I had to know what my mystery boy's name was, so I waved the cabby off and crossed the street to stand in line at the gym entrance.

There was a sign reading 'Combat Zone Wrestling. Here one night only!' above the usual Cody Hawk's wrestling and training gym sign. The place was packed with fans and haters alike. Being a wrestling fan for years I had heard of Cody but had never seen the man or if I had I was too little to remember. And being a fan of the hard core wresting I knew CZW. This would be a good thing for me and give me a break from the motel. But when I got close to the door a man was telling the woman taking money to only admit three more people they were too full as it was. I leaned to the left to count the people ahead of me I was not getting in that night as I was unlucky number five.

As I stepped out of line I seen mystery boy talking to the man at the door, I stopped, I couldn't move. You'd think my feet were glued to the ground and he my life support, if I looked away I would die. Then it happened, mystery boy looked my way and I wanted to die. Right then and right there I, Kianna O'Conner, could have died at eighteen, happily. My breath caught as his perfect blue eyes stared into me, spearing me with a look so intense that my skin grew cold and my head screamed for me to run. He gave me reprieve then, looking away to speak to the man again and I took my chance and turned to…to what, run away like a scared child? No I would not run, but since I couldn't get in anyhow I had to leave so I forced myself to move my feet just as I heard a man say: "Hey, you in the uniform."

I stopped mid step, stumbling as I turned. The man introduced himself as Cody Hawk, the man who'd been at the door and who'd been talking to mystery boy. "Yes?" I wasn't shy or scared but it came out that way and I silently scolded myself.

"I've got room for one more. So do you want to come in and see the fights?"

I knew he wasn't offering me a seat at random because mystery boy was still at the door with a secretly hopeful look in his eyes. I knew, somehow, if I said no it would crush him. Why or how I didn't know but I knew I never wanted to cause him pain. So I nodded and said yes. I can't tell you how many times I thanked Cody, like an idiot, as he led me to a front row seat that I'm sure was already taken, but what did he care he owned the place. I knew some of the guys that wrestled that night from the bar, some stopped by to say hi and two even said they wanted me there all the time that I was their lucky charm.

But mystery boy never came out I was starting to think he wasn't a wrestler, like he was just a friend of Cody's or something, when Cody stepped into the ring. "Ladies, Gentlemen, and the rest of you hooligans," he stopped to let the drunken laughter die down. Why stupid words can make drunks laugh is beyond me. "The man and hometown legend, you've all been waiting to throw your beers at." Yet another round of drunken laughs, "Jon Moxley!" The crowd went wild and Cody winked at me like we had a secret or something. As I set bewildered a guy in the row behind me, who was too drunk to swim in the bottle, let his beer fly only thanks to the impaired motor skills his cup landed in my lap, which splashed up like a cartoon covering my head.

People laughed around me while I tried to be good natured about the whole thing, after all it was an accident. Not like working at a bar I hadn't been covered in beer before. I forgot about the beer and laughing faces when I heard one of my favorite songs come on over the loud speaker Breakdown by Breaking Benjamin. I knew then Jon Moxley was my mystery boy and Cody's wink had been the acknowledgement to the fact. He came out from behind the curtain like the fucking king of bad asses, the cockiest smirk planted on his face. The mystery boy was no boy, he was a walking talking wrestling god and knew it. The laughter died or I was too engrossed in him to hear it, I didn't care which. While he went about his usual routine I simply stared at the ground, embarrassed by the fact that I was covered from head to toe, by that point, in beer. When he got in the ring he walked to the left side where I was seated. "Hey, you. Girl in the black. Front and center!"

After the drunk who'd thrown the beer had been trying to cop a feel since then I wasn't in the best of moods, though I tried not to let it affect me the pervert was wearing thin. So when I looked up I sarcastically answered, "Did I put hey you on my badge this morning?" the music and crowd calmed down so he heard every word.

He simply laughed, it was angelic with a twist sound that made my heart stop. "Here." He tossed a towel my way, "I saw you got soaked and since the beer was really meant for me I grabbed a towel." From what I was reading on the signs and hearing from the people this guy was not a nice guy why would a mean rude asshole care if a random chick took a beer for him or hell even jumped in front of a bullet for him? But I wasn't some random chick he'd asked Cody to let me in but he didn't even know me.

Well, I was soaked and I really didn't want to walk home with wet beer head so I wasn't about to turn down the towel but the thought crossed my mind again only once again my brain to mouth filter proved to not be working, "why do you care?" but he didn't hear me because a different song had come on and his opponent walked out. He offered me a quick genuine smile that nobody but me seen before he went to battle with a much larger guy. I couldn't take my eyes off of him I had to know how his body moved, how his muscles contracted and released when he gave or took a hit. I'd never seen so much grace from a wrestler before. It was like I was watching the match in slow motion and with one smooth final move he had the match won. The ringing of the bell shook the mesmerized state out of my brain. Jon stood there tall and soaked in blood but not in a gross way he wore blood like one would the royal jewels, with pride. Cody jumped in the ring, hugged him like a father would, raised his hand and said "Your winner JON MOXLEY!" Both men smiled like the cat who got the cream. Yet I found myself thinking about how Jon would move in bed or in the locker room for all I cared. My mystery boy had turned into a wrestling god and then into a beast in the ring and I wanted to know and see more. I also had a feeling I knew him. It was just an out of place feeling I was sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Things had actually been looking up since that night. All but my sleep intake that is. If I wasn't daydreaming about Mr. King of the ring I was actually dreaming about him. Only to wake up hot and bothered. A few months had passed with nothing to write home about, but one night a fight broke out over some hoe who'd looked like she'd seen better days and one of our waitresses had gotten hurt. Our boss and owner of the bar, Bear, decided everyone who dealt with the costumers needed some defensive training. I had been in self-defense and martial arts as a kid and I still tried to go to the gym every now and then. So I okay with having to do it. I had seen an ad for Cody's gym wanting people to sign up for wrestling classes. I figured if Bear was making it mandatory for some type of defense then why not wrestling I had wanted to do from very little and my mom had even paid for classes with a local trainer in my hometown named Rip who'd taught me as much as he could or wanted because I was little and a girl. I would love to get back into and the gym was across from work easy choice.

Within weeks I was tightly toned and so sore my body never stopped hurting but I always had a smile on my face. I was actually doing something people had told me I'd never be able to do. But there was a major thorn in my side and it wasn't from a kendo stick, I was still thinking about Jon Moxley. He felt so familiar and I didn't know why. I was losing more sleep from his face spinning in my head than I was from pain. I wanted to ask Cody when or if CZW was going to come back. I had wondered later that night why I had never seen Jon in any CZW videos before so I'd looked him up online, and found he had only been with the company for a few months but already he was a top dog. I still had the nagging feeling I knew him but I didn't know why, he'd lived in Cincinnati all his life and I'd only been here a short time and not so long the first time when I'd lived with my aunt, the point was I couldn't possibly know him.

Jon Good or Moxley whichever he was going by was haunting me at every turn. I was at the gym early in the morning till I had to go to work and then I'd go back for a few hours at night.

"Hey Ki! Looking good." Cody said stepping into the ring.

I was sparing with one of his guys. I liked sparing with the guys instead of the other girls. The guys didn't hold back so much and wasn't afraid to get hit. "Hey Cody. What's up?" I spat out my mouth guard out.

"How's it goin', man?" Jack my sparring partner asked.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Les." He didn't have to say any last name we knew who he was talking about. "And he wants to come down and see guys…and girls maybe recruit some people."

"Really?" Jack said. "He hasn't come down in a long time not since Jon. Man I've gotten way better! I wonder if he'd take me!"

"Slow your role, kid. And Jon hasn't been gone that long. But you and some other guys have improved a lot since then. That part is correct. But I wanted to go around and see who I could book for next month and have an open fight night. Kianna, I'll need some girls too. I want to get you and Candice and Lexie in the spot light."

I was shocked I knew I'd been working like a slave horse but for him to want to put me in an actual match was crazy. "If you think I'm ready, sure."

"If I think? That's why I'm giving everybody the whole month to train harder and work on the little stuff. So you'll all know you're ready." He punched my arm. "You're better than you think, kid."

As he jumped back out, Jack and I beamed at each other. Then we had the same idea. "A month? We need to step it up!"

"Hey you guys ready for some lunch?" Candice tapped on her watch.

I glanced at mine. "Nope, time for work. I'm coving Maranda's shift till her arm is better."

I couldn't wait to tell everyone that I was going to be a feature in Cody's fight night! I quickly took a shower and was running out the locker room when Jon walked in the front door. We hit hard. I bashed my face into his mid torso just below his chest. I looked up to apologize at the same time he looked down, our eyes met. God, I thought, this man's eyes could lay bare a person's soul.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching for the door." I said.

He grinned, "better me than the door."

"Ki, girl, are you okay?" Wendy and Emma ran out from behind the Snack bar not far from the doors.

I didn't answer, I couldn't. I held a hand to my nose. It was almost gushing blood. "OHMYGOD!" Wendy shouted.

"Calm down, Wen. I got this." Jon pulled his shirt over his head. "Here, you're bloods already claimed it any way." Flash backs of the first night I'd seen him jumped to the front of my mind.

"Um…thanks." Well this is embarrassing and I'm late for work, I thought. "I am really sorry."

Wendy and Emma had gone back to the snack bar where they were watching us intently. I mouthed, bug off. And they giggled causing Jon to turn his head. "Something funny, ladies?" They both laughed again and Jon smiled, shaking his head. "Oh those two will get you into any mess."

"I've noticed." My nose had stopped bleeding. "I don't think you want this back." I said sarcastically walking to the trash can.

He laughed, "Nope. But hey keep it you might get to tell your kids that you bleed on Jon Moxley's shirt someday."

"No doubt. But I think I'll pass." I glanced at my watch. I wouldn't be going in early today I'd just missed the dead line to clock in late. "Damn."

"Sorry am I holding you up?"

"No I was supposed to cover a friend's shift but because I'm a clumsy dip who wasn't watching where she was going I have missed the dead line to clock in. But oh well." I shrugged. I'd work in the ring or hit the weighs for a while.

"Well I was dropping by to say hi to Cody and Wendy. Could I maybe say sorry by buying you lunch?" He looked so hopeful I couldn't say no.

"Sure. Why not?"

Jon smiled, "Okay let me just say hey to Cody and then we can go."

I walked over to the snack bar which had accumulated not only Wendy and Emma but also Lexie and a newer girl I didn't really know. I didn't say anything I was waiting to get slammed with 'you've got to tell us how it goes' pleas. I wasn't not going to tell them but gees a girl couldn't get out the front door without these wolves. Being a loner all my life it was hard sometimes to remember to be a girl and gossip. When the pleas didn't come I was curious as to the why not.

"Okay let's hear it." I joked but they still didn't say anything. "Oh God. What? Spill, y'all are starting to freak me out.

Wendy finally looked at me. Handing me a wet wipe out of her daughter's diaper bag. "You still have some blood on your face."

"Thanks. If that's what the shock was over you guys are in the wrong business."

Emma shook her head. "No. Ki, Jon has never invited anyone anywhere. Well nobody from here at least."

I looked at them. "So what? He feels bad."

"But…but….Never. Ever. Has he asked someone out without wanting only sex. That's why he's never asked anyone from here he's never wanted to work with one of later. That and we aren't his type." Lexie sounded wounded.

I started to ask but Jon came up with Cody. "You ready? Or has my fan club scared you off?" He joked.

I'd have to resign to figuring his type out on my own. "Yep." Hopped off the stool and grabbed my bag from the counter. I waved as we walked out.

Jon's beat up GTO was sitting out front. The poor thing had seen better days but as a car enthusiast I had to ohh and awe over it. He smiled as he opened the driver's door with a little force. I got the passenger door to wrench open and slid in. Jon winked as I took him and the car in. I had a thing for guys and cars but I had a real bad thing for hot guys with cars. I think he had caught on to that fact.

"Like what you see." He commented as he eased the car out of the parking lot.

"Maybe." I laughed. Yeah I see a lot that I like, I though coyly.

Being Jon's passenger was a lot like driving with a race car driver who was drunk. He handled the car with ease but the road not so much. Yet I found it fun too. We blared Breaking Benjamin and other bands singing alone as loud as we could laughing when one of us would mess up, as we raced across town. When we stopped at a red light he turned the music down some.

"So you live here awhile?" He looked at me through dark sunglasses.

"I didn't mean to get here." I admitted.

"Huh?" The light changed again.

I told him my embarrassing story. "But I'm learning to like it. I got a good job and I'm going to be featured next month in a fight on fight night. So I'm super stoked about that."

We pulled into a little diner. "I hope this is okay." He said shyly.

I actually came here a lot they had possibly the best food ever. "I love this place!" When he cocked an eyebrow I said, "No really, Jon. They have the best chicken burgers."

He took my hand. "Then come on because I'm starving."

We went into the diner not saying a word. Picking a booth, Jon slide in behind me. Our waitress, Monica, said hi to Jon basically ignoring me. What the hell I was sitting beside him and he did have his arm around me. Um…hello common sense to ding bat. He squeezed my shoulder and winked at me. I felt like an idiot for getting annoyed but I didn't like being ignored by anyone. So after she left us to look over the menu and get our drinks. He laughed softly.

"What?"

"You're not jealous, are you?" he chuckled, which I found adorable.

"No I hate being ignored. I wasn't jealous by a long shot." Okay I was a little jealous. Not of him talking to her but of her talking to him.

He leaned in close. "Oh okay then." He winked. "It'll be our little secret."

I punched his arm. "Shut up."

"What can I get you?" Monica the waitress asked in an annoyed impatient tone. Apparently she didn't like him talking to other girls and ignoring her either. It sucks don't it? I shot her a look. We ordered then talked until the food came.

"Gees. I'm surprised she didn't poison my food." I bit into a fry.

Jon laughed with a mouth full of burger, swallowing he asked, "So why didn't you leave after you got a job and enough money. I wouldn't stay in this shit hole if I didn't have to."

"As I said I actually like my job. And now that I can wrestle I don't want to give that up if I don't have to. And I managed to get a pretty nice apartment too."

He mulled that over then said, "So you like wrestling?"

"I love it. I did self-defense and martial arts when I was a little kid and my mom even paid for a trainer in my hometown to teach me wrestling but I was too little for him to teach very much too. But I think it was because I was a girl and he didn't want to teach me."

Our food set half eaten half-forgotten between us. "Really? And where is this hometown of yours?"

"It's close to Amarillo, Texas. It's not the best mostly smells like cows."

"So you live in cow shit Texas?" He laughed.

"Close it's named after the Hereford cow breed." Our waitress came back and dropped off two tickets.

Jon looked puzzled then called her back. "You didn't ask it if would be on separate tickets."

"So?" She didn't have she charm about her anymore.

"So fix it." She walked away to print off another ticket. "Sorry. We use to date."

Well that explained it. "Well it was rude to assume but I can pay for mine."

"Nope. I asked you to lunch so I'll buy. I may not have the greatest manners but what I do have I use from time to time." He added up the two tickets and laid a twenty on the table. "There. That'll cover it."

He grabbed my hand as we slid from the booth. As we walked to the car I glanced at my watch. Oh shit I was going to be late for work. Once in a while was okay. But twice in one day? Bear and Darlene were going to kill me, skin me, and mount me as a warning! I was having a good time though and didn't want to say anything. Jon seemed to notice though.

"What's wrong? You got a jealous boyfriend or something?"

I watched him for a second. "No, goof ball. I'm about to be late for my shift."

"Oh well then I guess we better hurry. You still at the bar, right?" He asked putting the car in gear.

"Yes but with the way you drive I don't think I have to worry about hurrying any." I laughed.

He faked a hurt look and then just to be an ass pulled right in front of a car onto the highway. When I screamed he only laughed. He knew he had enough time, given the GTO didn't fall apart all the sudden. I turned up the radio when a Flogging Molly song came on. Jon gave me the weirdest look.

"What? I love Flogging Molly." Yet another look from him. "What?! Jon! Road, cars."

He turned back to the road. "What about them?"

"Watch the road. Pay attention to the cars. Or at least that's what sane people do." I laughed. Oh this man was going to be trouble.

"Yes ma'am, But not because I'm sane, I'm quite the opposite. But because you asked or rather demanded." He winked.

Yep this boy is trouble with a capital T, I thought. Jon was the type of guy I wouldn't have given the time of day to at home. He was sweet, funny, caring, and reckless and so damn hot I swear the windows fogged up. And he had a major plus, two actually. He had a car and a job.

I must had gotten lost in thought because the next thing Jon said shocked me. "We're here."

"Huh?" I looked out the window. "Oh so we are."

He got out of the car right before I did. I didn't want this day to end and I couldn't believe we had spent the entire afternoon and almost the whole evening together. Jon came to my side of the car and leaned against the side. I leaned next to him against the door. I really didn't want to walk away. The last time I'd walked away I didn't see him for months.

"What time do you actually have to clock in?" His voice husky.

I spared a look at my watch. It read 6:45. "In about ten or fifteen minutes."

I started to ask why when he turned toward me. He pressed me against the door of the GTO. His hands on either side of my head. I didn't have to ask why anymore I knew. I put one arm around his neck and the other around his waist. He leaned in and all I could smell was his musk. He pressed his lips against mine and I opened to him. He tasted of the cigarette and Big Red he had had in the car. That might be the best taste in the world, I thought, twisting my tongue with his. He slowly pulled away and drew a breath. Pressing his forehead to mine, he kissed my nose.

"I guess you'd better go in." He said in an almost whisper.

I looked into those blue-gray eyes. "I guess so."

He moved to the side so I could get by. But I stayed where I was. And turned toward him. I wanted to ask if we could see each other again but he licked my taste off his lips and I couldn't speak.

"Can I see you again? And not a run in at CHWT either." He joked.

I stared at him. How did he know I was going to ask that? "No, not a head on collision for sure." I laughed. "Yeah. I'd like that."

I started stand up from where I'd been leaning against the car.

"What was that smile about?" I giggled. Did he know how adorable he was? "Was that an 'I want to do something bad' smile?"

Jon laughed. Winked and said, "Nope. That was I can't wait for that to happen smile."

"Oh alright then." I looked at my watch. I was beginning to hate time. "I guess I better get in there before Bear sends out the Calvary."

He rose from his relaxed pose then. He walked me to the door. When I turned back toward him I gave him a quick peck and hugged him. "When?"

He knew what I meant. "Anytime we can get, Sweet."

With that I walked into the bar and he drove his car across the road to the back of the gym. Cody looked to be the only one inside. Good, I thought. He and Cody could catch up since I had technically interrupted them earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

When I walked into the bar it was too quiet. Everybody in the place were regulars. They stared after me as I walked to the back to clock in. I checked the mirror well it wasn't mussed hair or messed up makeup. My hair was already in a messy pony, so it didn't show signs of a hot short but hot make out session. And I didn't have makeup on so that could be it either. But I did look different. Minus the small bruise starting to form around my nose. I looked….What happier? In love? A little voice crowned. No way, I mean Jon and I had had something from the beginning, but there was no way I could be in love with him. I wasn't a girl to fall easily.

Darlene came around the corner as I pondered my image. "Well. Well. Well."

"What? Oh and I'm sorry I missed today. I had a bit of an accident."

"I'd say that is one fine piece you got there. Man I would trade Bear for a honey like that." She teased.

"Darlene!" I mocked shock.

"Well if I was younger. Younger men can't handle this old gal." She winked. "And don't worry about it I covered for you. So what happened?" She pointed to my nose.

"You can see it?" Oh man.

"Yep. Here." She handed me some concealer. It'll keep the boys from asking too many questions."

As I applied the makeup across my face I told her about my run in with Jon. By the time we stopped gossiping like school girls about Jon and how gorgeous he was I had the whole shebang on. I looked one last time in the mirror and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I knew why'd they'd all been staring at me. It wasn't that I looked different or even the bruise but they had heard Jon's car and had been spying out the windows. Sometimes the regulars were like a couple of teenage boys spying in the girl's room.

A few cat calls were made as I walked back out. Some damns too. I smiled I knew I looked good but then I always looked good. Bear called me and Darlene over to the employee table and told us we'd be in charge that night. When he left I turned up the music on the Juke Box and after beating it a few times the prehistoric thing started crooning out some good oldies. We passed the night until closing time dancing and having fun. Bahama Mama's was like a big family or like that old show 'Cheer's' everybody was one big family.

By the time I walked out around three I was well worn out but I saw the light on in the gym. That's weird, I thought. Nobody ever stayed past twelve or so, not even Cody. I walked across the street when I got to the gym door I could hear rock music blaring but the door was locked. I walked around back where Jon's car was parked. So that answered my question of who would be here this late. But why? I continued to the back service door it was propped open a hair. That meant it was locked from the outside and Cody had left it open so Jon could get out.

As I walked in I made certain the door was still propped open I didn't want to be in here until someone with a key got here in the morning. I looked in the main room where the rings where set up but nobody was in there. I walked around to the side of the gym where the weight room was but Jon wasn't there either. When I started back around the rings I heard a cuss from the men's locker room. I went to the sound system and turned the music down enough to hear and be heard.

As I walked to the men's locker room I heard the water turn on. "Jon?"

I continued walking into the locker room I wasn't going to peak I swear. "Jon? I called again.

It looked like I would have to peak because he didn't hear me at all. When I rounded the corner he was turned toward the wall. He had his head. His chin resting on his chest. His bare ass a splendid firm sight to behold was just daring me to touch it. Jon ran his hand threw his hair the other arm still holding him up. God he was beautiful! Just watching was making me wet. I had to say something soon or we'd both be surprised when he caught me snooping.

I covered my eyes acting like I wasn't looking. "Jon?"

He didn't act surprised or modest. He simply said "mirror, Kianna."

I was the only shocked one then as I looked the side the giant mirror gave me a great view of his glorious naked body but also gave him one of me. I hit the palm of my hand to my forehead. DUH! My inner critic said. He was still standing under the spray of water.

"Whoops." I shrugged. I had been around too many wrestlers and bikers to ever be shy. Okay fine I was embarrassed but I wasn't going to let it show.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked coyly. As he did his hand wondered somewhere just below the south.

I couldn't help it my eyes followed and I licked my lips. "Maybe. Come find me when you get down...Uh….done. When you get done." Down? Down where?

Jon laughed. "I was done but I heard you come in. So I figured I screw with you."

"You're not nice." I took his towel. "Mean guys don't get to dry off."

I started to turn toward the door but he was bigger and faster and reached me in only a few steps. So I threw the towel. Then laughed when he starting using my shirt to dry off with. "Jon!" I made the mistake of turning in his arms.

"What? Now we're both wet." He didn't let me go.

Too late for that, I thought. Apparently he could actually read my mind because he got instantly hard. He bent his head and I rose to meet him. His hands slipped under my shirt and into my bra. He moaned and I slid my hands around his back. He removed his hands to grab my shirt. A noise sounded from out in the main gym and we froze. I pulled my shirt down and Jon pulled his jeans on. The noise came again and he mouthed 'stay here'.

Well he should have known that wasn't going to happen. I followed so he grabbed my hand as we rounded the corner a cop came around the hallway door. About the time the officer drew his gun and told us to freeze. Which hello not criminals so we'd already done that. Cody followed him out of his office.

"Oh shit! Jon. Ki." Cody told the cop who we were.

After we got the whole story out minus the almost having sex in the locker and the walking in on him parts. The cop left. Leaving Jon, Cody and I standing there looking at each other. "I'm sorry Cody I went to take a shower and forgot to turn off the over heads." Jon said.

"No it's fine. If I would have thought I should have known it was you. But I've had some trouble from some teens lately so the old guy next door called the cops. Good thing they called me first." Cody slapped Jon's shoulder. "Well let's get out of here."

We walked out with Cody when he left we set on the GTO's hood. "So want me to take you home?"

"Sure. Hey Jon why were you here so late?" I asked jumping off the car.

"Honest truth?"

"Yes."

He looked down and then sighed. "Because I didn't want to go to my mom's place and I didn't want to go to the rat motel."

I said nothing until we were in the car. "You wanna go home with me?"

He took a deep breath and lit a cigarette. Then he looked at me for the longest time. "You sure?"

It was my turn to look at him. "I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"Well where is this pretty nice apartment?"

"Over on Higgins and Clark." We rode in silence for a while.

"How old are you Kianna?" he glanced my way.

"Almost nineteen. Why?"

_Breath_ by Breaking Benjamin broke the silence that had fallen over us again.

At last, "well at least you're legal." Jon did that half wink half smile thing. "So you're eighteen. How'd you get a job at a bar? Do they know?"

"Well like you said I'm legal. I can sell and serve alcohol in most states. So that saved my ass when I got here."

"Which building?" Jon said. And I realized we were on my street.

I was hoping my age hadn't set him back. "The third one. Go around to the underground parking and its C716." I set still scratching the paint off my thumb.

We got out of the car and he noticed my behavior. He grabbed his bag out of the back and then slung his arm around my shoulders. When I looked at him he only gave me his wink smile combo. I was beginning to think of it as my look because he hadn't given it to any else. I smiled back I was also taking that as my age wasn't a problem.

As I unlocked the door I excused the mess. I hadn't had time to clean in a few days mostly I just went straight to bed when I got home at night. Too exhausted to eat much less clean. I turned on the lights in the living room. It really is a great place, I thought. A two bedrooms, with a view of the city from the wall of windows in the living room and a gourmet kitchen. I gave Jon the grand tour. Then we got to the spare bedroom.

"Um…Ki? There isn't a bed in here. Actually there isn't anything in here." He gave me a puzzled look.

"I know. I haven't saved up the money to buy stuff for it yet."

He just blinked at me. "At least your couch looked comfy."

"Jon, you're not sleeping on the couch. Silly man." I walked back into the living room. "I'm starved. How about you?"

He was still standing in the hall. Staring after me. I walked back to him snapping my fingers in his face. Putting my hands on his stomach I pressed my hands into his abs. God, he felt good. He still didn't move or say anything so I trailed my hands up his chest. When that didn't get anything besides a sharp breathe in I continued up to his neck and the back of his head. He looked right at me then. But I didn't stop I pulled his head down to meet mine as I stood on my tippy toes.

He bent when our lips met and cupped my ass in his hands lifting me up and turning. My back against the wall I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed his cock against my center when he shifted positions and I couldn't stop the moan that followed. He broke the kiss for just a minute.

"Are you sure?" His blue-gray eyes were no longer gray or blue but a color somewhere between the two.

"Are you?" I challenged.

Jon only laughed and bent his head to claim my lips again. He groaned when we heard my phone going off. "Ignore it." I said kissing him deeper.

"Sweet, it's five thirty in the am people don't just randomly call at this time." He moved back from the wall. I unhooked my legs and dropped to the floor.

Maybe he was right. I ran to the living room as the phone went off again. It was Candice. "Hello." I tried not to answer too annoyed. Maybe she really did need something.

"Oh sorry did I wake you?"

"No. What's up?" I was still peeved.

Candice seemed to take the hint. "Oh you're with a guy. Sorry! I'll let you go!"

"No. Candice what is it I'll never sleep now not knowing what you wanted." She said something about what the schedule for fight night was but I wasn't listening Jon was walking into the living room. He had undone his jeans and they were ridding low on his hips. He was in full commando mode, he hadn't put his boxers on before we left the gym. "Umm…Candy I don't know I'll have to get back to you, K. Bye"

"Poor girl's gonna think you hate her now." Jon laughed.

He got to the couch and I caught him off guard. I grabbed the front belt loops and pulled he caught himself just in time to not crush me. He gave me a raised eye brow look. "Hello to you too."

I wiggled under him. And my phone went off again. "Gees."

I looked at the screen it was only a text from Candice: With who?! OMG! JON?! I laughed as I showed him the screen. He laughed and put his head on my shoulder. He breathed in deep. And looked up at me with a sleepy grin.

"What gonna cancel out on me?" I yawned.

"Not just me, now I see." He pushed off the couch and staying bent he picked me up in his arms. I wrapped mine around his neck. We started kissing only stopping when he hit my bed and toppled over onto the bed. We laughed between kisses and getting untangled.

"Hold on."

He jogged back to the living room bring his duffle bag back with him. He dropped his jeans. I was in the processes of ridding myself of everything. Being naked in front of him was awkward like it was with other guys. I could almost stay that way if I'd been the type of person who was comfortable in their birthday suits. I was enjoying the view of his backside again.

"Mirror." He smirked.

"Oh shut up! Not like you weren't using it both times!" I laughed pulling an old oversized Hardy Boyz Tee over my head. "Or should I say, see something you like?" I slipped a pair of panties on under the shirt.

"Yes I do. Very much so." He winked and crawled into bed.

I followed and cuddled into his side. My head on his chest over his heart and an arm draped across his stomach. He threw an arm over my hip and the other behind his head.


	4. Chapter 4

We didn't move until almost twelve the next day. I woke to the sound of my phone going off the hook. Jon stirred but didn't move. I thought about moving but then thought better of it when he ran his hand up and down my back.

"You awake?"

"No." I giggled. It amazed me that he could actually make me giggle.

The phone rang again. I knew it wasn't work I didn't work that day. After the fifth call I decided to answer the phone or at least look at the caller ID. It read CHWT. That was weird Cody and I did have a training session but it wasn't until later in the afternoon. And if it was him he'd leave a message or text and then drop it.

"What is it?" Jon rubbed my back and kissed my shoulder.

"It says it's from the gym. But I don't know why or who." I rolled to my back.

A text message came in. Hey it's C. Phone X( Calling from G. Where U ? Why was she calling so damned much? I wrote back, Hi Y home. When I looked back at Jon he had his eyes closed but he wasn't asleep. He was so damned adorable and I wondered if he knew this fact. I pushed his hair out of his face and kissed his nose, while I waited for the next text.

He smiled but kept his eyes closed. "What was that for?"

"Do you know how adorable you really are, Jon?"

He slowly opened his eyes to stare at me. "Adorable, huh? I'd go for amazingly sexy. But not sure about adorable."

I slapped his arm playfully. "I mean it! You're sexy as hell too."

Candice cut through the conversation again. Get to G a sap! Les is here! OMG!

I had to laugh working at Cody's we'd met Les before and I didn't know why she acted like it was something new. Jon grabbed my phone and read the text.

"I'll introduce you personally."

"We've met before a few months ago. He's great but I don't know why she acts like a school girl. Oh well better get up." I started to get up but he grabbed me sling shooting me back toward him on the bed. He laughed at the little squeal that escaped my throat and kissed the top of my head. I turned to get a more comfortable position and my hand connected with his cock. Which was hard like it was the first thing in the morning.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Sorry? Hell girl you could have stayed there." He laughed.

"Boy, whatever!" I rolled my eyes.

"You hurt my ego." He whined stretching that glorious body.

"Not badly I see." I said pointedly in the direction of his groin that was still at full salute.

Setting up enough to lean on his elbow he put his hand on my cheek and pulled me toward him. Yep with moves and mouth that talented I really was going to die! He licked the seam of my mouth and I opened for him. I slipped one arm around his waist and ran it up the length of his back. He pulled my hair back enough that I fell back on my back he never broke the kiss. I released my hold to grab the back of his neck. I wiggled some to put one of my legs under one of his and he took the bait sliding no top of me pressing his knee to my core. I moaned as he slipped his hand between us to rub his finger over my hardening nipple. I arched my back and moved my hand between us sliding it down his stomach to his cock, two could play at this game. He pressed hard down on me when he caught my hand. I whined a little when he set up.

"You sure about this Ki?" He set there over me on his knees in only his boxers. His hair wild from where I had pulled at it.

Yeah I had only fantasied about this moment since the first time I'd seen him. Yeah I wasn't going to say no to this man. I didn't say anything I set up catching him by surprise flipping him onto his back with a surprised umph. I stunned him then take his hands when he tried to touch me. I shook my head and kissed him. Moving down his body to just above his boxers and back up sliding hard against him.

"Oh, fuck. Please tell me that is a yes." He groaned.

"No Babe that was a hells yes." I said pulling my shirt over my head.

He reached for me and I didn't stop him as I leaned to kiss him. He ran his strong hands down over my ribs up to my back and back down hooking his hands in my panties pushing them. I raised off him then and laid to the side to slide them the rest of the way off then turned back and followed suit with his boxers. He raised his hips.

"No. Don't help." I teased. Truth be told if he would have been fully dressed I would have undressed him like a giant present all for me just so I could touch every inch.

"I won't. I like watching you do it." He put his hands behind his head.

I laid back beside him on my side just enjoying the sight of him. All six foot four inches plus the extra few added by a very well-endowed part. He moved closer until our heads were almost touching and ran his hand up my thigh. I shivered and twisted my hand in his hair pulling his mouth to mine. I just couldn't get enough of his kisses. He ran his hand up my side, feather light making me giggle.

"Here I am trying to be all slow and romantic and you're laughing." He shamed me.

"Romantic hell! You're driving me nuts!" I wanted fast and hard but slow was working too as long I could feel his body. I couldn't get enough.

"Well, then." He said setting up.

"Where are you…?"

Before I could finish he picked me up carrying me out of the room. "What the hell, Jon? I said to hell with romance not ok to caveman role play." I laughed.

He dropped me on the bathroom sink counter. It was cold to my bare ass but I wanted to see where he was going with this so I stayed leaning against the mirror. He turned the dial on the shower to full causing all the shower heads in my eight head shower to spray hot water. But when he looked back at me leaning there watching him he turned it off. Stalking slowly back toward me. When he reached me he spread my legs and pulled me toward him. Shoving into me just as our lips met. My body exploded in ecstasy and he stayed still just long enough for me to adjust to his size. When I wrapped my legs around his firm waist and leaned back, forcing him farther in, he starting the timeless rhythm. Somehow my head hit the sound system and Bruno Mars' _Liquor Store Blues_ serenaded us.

I moaned, "Harder." Scraping my nails along his scalp to his back. I needed him like air. More than air. He pressed kisses to my neck and breast stopping here and there to suck leaving me a few bite marks. I raised up shifting my weight to reach him better when he lifted me off the counter and pushed my back into the wall he growled deep and low. It drove me just that much closer to the edge.

"Are you ready?" He rasped. I must have looked confused because he leaned in close, nipped my ear lobe and whispered, "Hold on to me."

He put his hand between us finding my clit. He rubbed, flicked, and pressed it as he slowed his pace until I was panting for more. He quickened both his fingers pace and the pace of his hips until we both shouted our release. Shit I was glad he had told me to hold on I needed something sold to hold on to for a few seconds, just until I felt myself slip back into my body. He pressed his forehead against mine, still panting.

"Fuuuckk." He groaned. "God! I knew you'd feel good but damn that was intense."

I smoothed his hair back. "Um…thank you?"

"You know what I meant. Can you stand?"

I laughed. "Stand I think I'll need a wheelchair! Where did you learn those tricks? I know you didn't learn that in the ring!" I didn't think I was kidding I was still shaking with tiny spasms for the best orgasm of my life.

He set me on the counter and went to turn on the shower. I watched the muscles in his back as he worked the control and in an instant I was soaked again. "I don't think you know what you do to me."

He turned back, "Sure I do." He laughed low in his throat and I had to squirm a little. "I know that right now you are wet enough to slide off that counter top. I know if I moved just right you'd come. And I know…"He trailed off walking back to me. "I know if I did this..." He fell to his knees. Opening my legs he pulled me closer to the edge and braced my legs on his shoulder. Licking just enough to make me gasp. "…you'd taste like whisky with a shot of honey." He breathed bend his head, biting my inner thigh hard.

He continued his assault on my pussy until I was screaming. Rising up he grabbed my hips and pulled me toward me with one quick move he was in me again building both of up to the brink and then toppling over it like Legos. He kissed me, my juices still on his mouth, I'd always thought it was gross but with Jon it just made me hotter and I kissed him hard. He picked me off the counter and carried me to the shower. With me in his lap he set on the built in seat water splashing us. I stood for a minute dragging him up with me. We stood there under the rain shower head looking at each other. Something was very different than other guys about Jon. I couldn't figure it out but it was there. I grabbed the soap and loofa off a shelf. Putting the soap on the loofa I worshipped his body lathering every inch with soap. God had spent a lot more time on him. He stood there enjoying the attention letting me learn his body.

I loved the rain head it took off everything I put on him within seconds and left a clean untouched body in front of me. I dropped to my knees as _Mirrors_ by Natalia Kills blasted over the sound system. I took him in my hand lathering what soap was on said hand around his sake and the length of him. I looked up at him he was just watching me. Wondering what I was going to do next or hoping he knew what I'd do next. I didn't disappoint him and I torturing myself. He'd tasted me now it was my turn. I took him to the hilt, swirling my tongue as I went. He tasted like salt and soap and something that was all Jon. I moaned closing my eyes memorizing his taste and texture. I played with his balls licking and nipping while I palmed his cock. I looked up at him but he had his head tipped back into the spray a god in his whole right enjoying the pleasure of a subject. I took him then fast and hard until he exploded in my mouth. Another ew factor with other guys but with Jon I took it all relishing in the taste that was Jon.

He stumble back the few feet to the bench looking at me. "Damn I know what they mean by white hot now." He laughed holding out his arms.

I laughed going to him I stratled his hips sitting back on his legs. Jon grabbed my hair forcing my head down to him. Kissing me then, our tongues trying to dominate each other. I dug my nails into his shoulders as I leaned to press kisses and bites to his chest. He hissed in a breath, grabbed my ass and squeezed when I bit a little too hard.

"What too hard?"

He leaned forward bending me back with his arms the only thing holding me up. I felt a tiny bit of panic.

"Easy Sweet. I'll never let you fall." With that he bite my the soft part of my side then licked the tiny morsel of blood that welled there then kissed my stomach pulling me back up with him.

I had never been more turned on. He stood then sliding me to my feet he took my hand leading me to the center of the shower. And proceeded to worship my body with the soap as I had done his. By the time the water ran cold we were both sated and washed.


	5. Chapter 5

I could smell bacon and blueberry pancakes as I was getting dress. Jon, as it turned out, was a pretty damned good cook. I checked my phone as I sat on the kitchen cabinet in jeans and tee-shirt. Jon had set the table too. Which was more than I would have done if I were here by myself. After he set everything out and we began to eat my phone went off again. Lexie was at the other end.

"Um…Lex? Can I call you back?"

"No. Just listen these football players trying to be girls came in…."

I stopped her. "Jon and I are going to be at the gym in less than a hour." and I was starving after mine and Jon's Olympic gold medal in sex. "I promise you can bitch about the match when I get there."

She hung up annoyed but hung up none the less. Jon was looking at me while he chewed his food.

"You're not worried about your match?"

I thought for a moment. "Well sure I'm worried. If Les is going to be scouting God only knows who else is going to be there that Cody didn't tell us about. But as for who I'm facing no."

He bit into a blueberry and images of him biting my side spun in my head and licked my lips. I knew he figured out what I was thinking when his eyes sparkled and he shook his head. "We have to leave soon."

"So." I said biting into bacon. "I didn't say we had to do anything. It's not my fault you had to do the sexiest thing ever and now every time I watch you I'll be thinking of that."

He laughed as we began cleaning the table. I started to go make sure everything was turned off and he grabbed me. Putting one arm across my midsection and grabbing and turning my head back with the other he kissed me. It was a hard punishing kiss that left my lower lip bruised but it was erotic and left me breathless.

"Hot damn!" I licked my lips. "I thought you said we had to leave."

"Oh we do. But I just wanted you to remember something else to go along with the bit when I leave."

We walked out in silence I think both of us forgot he'd have to leave soon. The ride to the gym was the same way. We didn't speak until he put the car in park. Jon and I turned to face each other in the old beat up GTO. We just watched each other breathing shallowly. He put his hand on my cheek and I leaned into kissing his palm.

He smiled but it never really reached his eyes. "We shouldn't so sad. I mean I still have tonight and we'll go out for breakfast in the morning before I leave."

"I know you have to come home some time, right?"

He ignored the question. "Come on I'll show you some proven to take your opponent to their backs moves." He grabbed my hand and pulled me across the seats.

"If you don't kill me first." I laughed untangling myself from the steering wheel.

He kissed the top of my head as he threw his arm across my shoulders. "Never."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lateness. Hope y'all enjoy some lawyer speak, flirtatious sparring and BAR FIGHTS **

Jon and I talked on the phone every morning and each night. We only missed a handful of days. He told me it was the first time he'd ever missed Cincinnati and wished he was there. And I told him with him there I hated it more than I did before I met him. We meant every word. But good things were happened for the both of us I had got accepted to a great college for business and Cody had hired me as assistant manager at the gym and he had talent scouts knocking down his locker room door. Our only problem it seemed was that we missed each other.

"I've got a surprise for you." Jon said one night when he called.

"Let me guess you won again." I said sarcastically. He was always calling telling me he'd won this match or that one. I don't think the boy ever lost.

"No smart ass." Stoically said. The one thing different about Jon other than a few extra scars, was his laugh. It was gone most of the time.

"Well what then." I said trying not to let him hear the sadness in my voice.

"I'm coming home." He let that soak in.

"Are you joking? Because if you are I'm going to kill you!" I set up on my bed.

He sighed. He was tired he'd been going nonstop for months two to three matches a day. And on top of that he'd messed up his knee pretty bad. Finally he said, "No. I really am for a month or so."

I knew something was up. Jon was hot and in high demand. Why or how was he getting off for longer than a week? I didn't voice my concerns, I had heard the rumors of him using drugs. I had never brought that up either, knowing Jon he'd hang up. I didn't push the issue I might face to face but not over the phone.

"A whole month?! How did you manage that?" Okay fine I wouldn't push too much, but I'm only human so sue me.

"Something happened." He paused. "I'll tell you about when I get there. Hey Sweet I gotta go they're callin my name."

"Okay. Good luck. Jon, I love you." It wasn't the first time I'd said those three words but it felt like it tonight.

"You too, Sweet." Did I hear a smile in his voice?

Jon text later that night but I didn't get it until the next morning. Hi Babe. Sorry bout earlier. Just tired and stressed. Talk to u soon Beautiful. Love Jon.

I loved getting his texts I could almost hear his voice and that was the best part. I knew he'd get upset if I didn't say anything or call back sooner or later. But with time zones it was hard to figure out when he'd be working or asleep. So I simply wrote back. Its ok I know. See u soon Love ya 3.

I had to work doubles so I could afford my addiction to wrestling as it was no longer paid for by Bear and Bahama Mama's. Fees were high and wrestling at Cody's gym didn't pay that great or at all sometimes. But I had managed to save almost eight hundred for a training camp that Les ran I just needed two hundred more and I could would there.

I headed out the door as my phone went off. Jon had talked me into calling my family in Texas a few months back. That first call, the only call really, had been terrifying but Jon had set with me holding my hand the entire time. If it wasn't for him I would have hung up. I looked at my caller ID the area code was in deed from Texas. I steadied my nerves and took a deep breath as I punched answer.

"Hello?" Why would they be calling? I wondered as I waited them to answer.

"Is this Kianna O'Conner? Daphne and Scott's granddaughter from Hereford Texas?" The caller didn't sound familiar.

"Er…Yes? Who is this?"

"This is Stan March. I'm your grandparent's executer of will and lawyer."

"Wait. Executer? My grandparents I have no memory of as I was too small when they died?" What the hell, I thought as I flagged down the bus.

"Yes, well." He paused and I heard paper shuffling in the background. "It seems that you're uncle has passed and as he was the trustee of the will everything they owned went to him. And it seems you were listed as a share in the event of his death. Uh…You did know your Uncle Rush had passed didn't you?"

Nope not a clue. I didn't even know what this guy was talking about. "No. I wasn't aware I even had an Uncle Rush. Sorry."

"Yes, well." Apparently those were his favorite words. "Well, you see in the event of your uncles passing you are to inherit a large sum of property and money from his estate as well as that of his share from your grandparent's estate as well. I just need you to come to Amarillo and sign the forms and everything will be squared away and legal. And we can both be very happy people. You are a very hard lady to find Ms. O'Conner."

"Go to Texas? To sign something to get a bunch of old peoples stuff that I don't know? Because you want to get paid, is that right?"

"Yes. Well." There it was again. "If you don't then the government gets everything. And none of us get anything."

Yes. Well." I threw his words back at him. "What if I can't come? I do have a job and a life I can't just leave."

This guy was starting to grate on my nerves. I didn't know these people nor did I care about him getting paid. So far all he was saying was BLAH BLAH BLAH and I wasn't going back to Texas for anything. Until the next thing that he said.

"Well there is a large sum of money and real estate involved."

I wasn't money hungry but the fridge was getting low, you know? "Money?"

"Yes. Well I can't discuss amounts over the phone, you understand?" Damn he pulled the trump card.

"Alright. Alright." Looks like I would see Texas again. "When does this have to be done?"

"As soon as you can." He replied. I could hear the gottcha smile in his voice.

"Give me a month?" Jon wouldn't want to go with me and I wanted to see him so a month would do.

"No. I'm sorry, that is too long to tie this up."

Jon would have to stay be himself or I'd coheres him into going then. "Okay, I still have to tell my boss so give me till the middle of next week? I have to drive." I didn't say where I was he didn't need to know.

"That will be fine. Two pm Thursday afternoon, then. Goodbye, Ms. O'Conner." With that he hung up. He wasn't stupid enough to let me change the time.

I got to the gym about the same time. Cody and a few others were out in front hanging the new posters for this month's open fights. Too bad I wouldn't get to show off in front of Jon now. That bummed me out a little more.

"It looks great, don't it?" Cody asked as I walk toward him.

"Yeah. Awesome. But you can take my name off I have to head back to Texas. Some shit about dead people's stuff and I get it all. And I have to waste money on renting a freaking car." I sighed.

A nope came from behind me. I looked at Cody and he smiled. I turned around and almost slammed into Jon. I let out the girliest scream, that I'm sure woke some dead as I threw my arms around him. God, he felt good. My day was starting to look up after all. Wait…

"Nope?" I said as I pulled away.

"Yeah. Nope." He smiled.

"Jon, I have to go."

He laughed and I almost wanted to cry. It was a true Jon laugh not the fake one he'd been using lately.

"No Dum-Dum." He thumbed my forehead playfully. "No, you're not renting a car. We'll take mine."

We? Well so much for coercion, I thought. "But you just got back. Why would you want to go with me?"

"Why do you think I came back? You." Jon kissed me then and the world stopped.

Breathe girl, my mind said.

"OMG!" Candice yelled. "Get a room you two. Or get married already."

"Married?" Jon and I squawked together.

"Yep we have a pool going." Jack added.

We shared a look. It said what do they know that we don't?

Cody laughed, "Y'all do know that is only a rumor, right?"

"What's a rumor?" Once again Jon and I were in sync.

"Well," Lexie started. "Every couple that meets here gets married. And you two technically met twice."

I laughed. Jon and me married? Nah! No way! We'd talked about it before and it wasn't for us.

"Ok whatever Lex." I punched Candy in the arm. "And you shut up."

Cody broke everyone up. "Come on! We only have a day and half to set up and train. Let's go!"

Jon grabbed my arm holding me back. After the others went inside he spun me to face him. After a long slow kiss, he sighed and raised his head. "God, I've missed that."

"Me too." I said hugging his waist.

"So since there's two of us we can take turns driving and save time plus you can compete tomorrow night and we'll leave right after if you want."

"You, Lover, might be too good to be true." I hugged him tight and he winced. "Sorry."

"S'okay. I hit a steel pole with glass tapped to it, last night. No biggy but it smarts some."

"I'll have to remedy that." I winked and a thought crossed my mind. "Hey will you tell Cody I'll be right back? I gotta go talk to Bear and Darlene and let them know I have to leave."

"Sure Babe." He kissed my cheek and stepped aside.

Bear and Darlene understood completely. Which I thought they would after all life happens when you don't expect it too. I started my leave the next day. I left the bar and ran back to the gym. I'll call that my warm up, I thought and laughed. I threw my bag in my locker and grabbed my water bottle. When I came out Cody was with one of the newer girls. I'd have to wait my turn. I set back watching the sparring. Jon was talking to Jack and noticed me.

"Come on."

I just looked at him. He'd trained with Cody he knew Cody'd kill me if I left. I wasn't going to deal with that even for Jon. "Can't leave."

He didn't say anything. He simply picked me up and carried me to the other ring. Dropping me on the apron, he pulled his shirt over his head. Just about every female in the place stopped what they were doing and even Wendy let out a whistle. The boy was a mass of physical perfection!

"Now you get it?" He eyes sparkled.

"You wanna have sex in the ring, with an audience?" I laughed.

"No Smartass. I asked Cody if I could spar with you today. Let's see what you got."

"Wait I have got to see this!" Cody said from the other ring. He would, I thought sarcastically.

When Jon joined me in the ring everyone in the gym was watching us. Talk about performance anxiety! I was never nervous in the ring but not everyone was always watching me either.

"Hey." Jon grabbed my face in his hands. "Pay attention to only me. Okay?"

I took a breath. "Okay. I'm good."

So we started the ancient dance of wrestling. Once we got going it was move after move and trash talk all around. The crowd was forgotten and it was just me and him.

"Are you even trying, Jon? I said after the second time I pinned him. "Or are you really that much of a little bitch?"

"Oh really?" He put me in a chock hold.

After a minute or so I flipped him over my left shoulder. I stood over him. Both of us dripping with sweat after about twenty minutes. I was working my ass off, really. He wasn't holding back but I loved trading insults with him.

"That was too easy, Jonny Boy."

He twisted just right catching me off guard. I fell on top of him and he flipped over me under him. He had my wrist in his hands above my head. My legs were pinned. I bucked and twisted but besides making me hot in a different way that had no effect. I felt like throwing to epic of fits when I felt him give a little. I stayed still for a few seconds not sure if he was tricking me or not. Then I moved I bucked again only tucking my legs between us with all the force I could I flipped him over and he landed hard against the mat. I had learned to flip off my back with my momentum and landed over him.

"That was pretty cute. But…" He took my feet out from under me.

Going up behind me then he put me in a full Nelson. Damn he was good I didn't even see it coming. From there and after trying to struggle he forced me flat on the ground.

"Fuck! You're heavy!" I said.

He let go one hand still pressing me down. That was my shot. I had watched him perfect the move and watched him use it hundreds of times. I sprang then catching him in his own move, the Crossface chickenwing. If he would have been standing I couldn't have reached him that I knew. He knew it too. He was also bigger and stronger than me. He had trouble because I was locked in tight but he stood and dropped catching me in the ribs and I let go.

"Owch owch owch!" I cried out. I looked to see Jon's face he was utterly concerned.

"Ki are you okay? I'm sorry." He knelt beside me.

"Gottcha!" I laughed. "It's going to take more than that to hurt me, Jon Good"

"Bitch move, Ki!" He laughed I thought I'd really hurt you.

"No chance. She's a hard one to take down, kid." Cody said with his hands planted on the apron. "But I think that's all for today. Don't want to wear my girl down too much."

Jon laughed. "I don't think that's a problem."

Jon slipped between the ropes and jumped down I followed suit into his arms. I grabbed my water bottle and chucked some and handed it to Jon, he threw the rest back. Too many people were there or I would jump you right here, I thought. The boy was really too damn sexy for his own good. A hand popped in front of my face. I blinked.

"You still workin doubles? I said." Wendy said a little annoyed.

I looked at her, realizing she had probably repeated herself a few times. "Oh, sorry. Yeah I am. I guess I need to take a quick shower and get going."

When I came out of the locker room things were back to normal. I said my goodbyes and walked out the main door only to be greeted by a nicely added sight, Jon. He was waiting by the door smoking a cigarette. He tossed the butt when he seen me.

"Trying to start a fire?" I joked.

"Nope I'm hot enough." He feel into his usual habit and slung his arm around my waist.

As we walked across the street I could feel his hand moving lower than my already low shorts. And I caught it.

"That comes later." I winked at him. "So you really wanna go all the way to Texas with me?"

"Sure why not? I know some really good hole in the wall places to eat along the way."

"Only ever thinking about food." I shook my head in mock sadness.

When he reached the door to Bahama Mama's he pulled me to the side. "Trust me when I say that is only a small fraction of what think about." He leaned in for a kiss.

The door of the bar opened and we both jumped like two teens that had been caught making out behind the bleachers. We laughed as the big guy just walked in the other direction.

"I think I need to go in. You want a beer? Or you gotta be somewhere?" He'd talked about going to see his mom but that was a very iffy thing.

"Sure." He said opening the door. "What else would I rather be doing than watching you in those shorts?"

"Ass."

Darlene and Bear waved as we entered the smoky atmosphere. I looked that the names scrawled on the seating chart and set Jon in my section. On way was Darla the harra (pronounced like horror) getting my guy. She'd try to seal him and I needed the job too badly to lose it when I smashed her face into something. I grabbed Jon a beer and ordered his favorite, a double cheese burger with bacon, BBQ sauce, onion, onion and pickles. It was a good thing he worked as hard as he did or he might not have look so good with the way he ate.

I wasn't busy, in fact Jon was my only customer, so I sat with him. Darlene came over to flirt with him. Who could blame her? He was irresistible. They both lite up cigarettes and chatted some about life and what he'd been doing. He used to be a regular before CZW.

"Ki! Food's up!" Bear shouted from the service window.

Jon's burger was up on my way to the table I grabbed another beer. As I sat the food down another costumer came in and sat behind Jon's booth. Darlene and I shared a look. We knew this guy liked to mess with us girls when he got drunk. From the way he walked and practically fell into the booth he was already there. Yep, my last night wasn't going to be fun at all.

"You want me to handle him, Honey." Darlene leaned in close.

Jon gave me a what's up look and I smiled reassuringly. "No. I got it. Need the tips and if he leaves his wallet again I'm going to get a big one." I laughed.

I already knew Drunk Guy's usual so I went to get it as he started his normal screaming until I came back.

"Dude! We go through this all the time! Stop with the yelling! I was getting your drink!" I slammed the glass on the table causing it to slosh out some. I walked away no way was I saying sorry I'd clean it up later.

"You doin okay, Jon? I hollered across from the bar.

"Yep. All good Babe."

Drunk Guy turned around. "Babe? Huh? I don't think I like ya talkin ta one of my girls like that."

"Man. Whatever." Jon said without turning around. He knew how to handle himself.

Drunk Guy stood up and sauntered in front of Jon's booth. Jon calmly put down his burger. Calm on Jon is a lot like watching a psychotic breakdown in painfully slow motion. I knew Jon and I knew Drunk Guy this was not going to end well. I started to walk over when Bear took hold of my arm shaking his head he pointed to a stool. I sat there, helpless, with Darla and Darlene as Bear walked, in tempo to the classic rock that was playing, over to the two men.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" Bear said in his gruff voice.

"Well I was doing just fine." Jon said still seated. Which I couldn't believe.

"Yeah there's a polm. This lil boy called my ho Babe."

"Wait…What?! Did he just call me a hoe?" Before anyone could stop me I was in Drunk Guy's face. I had to push Jon and Bear both aside to do this.

"A hoe? Really you fucking drunk ass perv?!"

As I was finishing my sentence three of the biggest regulars we had walked in. They looked at each other and then over to the bar. They set by the door to watch the scene unfold. Bear and Jon both had a look that could kill written across their faces and the other two women were starring open mouthed.

"Yeah. Ya's a ho. My hoe." Drunk Guy slurred.

"You prick!" I pulled back my fist and waylaid him back into another table. I leaned over him. "I'm not your ho, bitch or anything else." I was itching to hit him again.

He only looked stunned for a minute and then wham he reacted slapping me hard and closed fisted across the face. I stumbled back into Jon. He merely handed me off to bear and went after Drunk Guy. Darlene and Darla were there and Bear handed me off to them. I was still in shock and holding my jaw. I'd been hit by guys before in the ring and once when I was kid but nothing prepared me for that. Bear and the other three men joined in, making it look like they were trying to get Jon and him apart while landing a few blows of their own in the mix.

The door banged open hitting the wall hard enough to make the open sign in the window crash to the floor. All at once Bear and the regulars were really trying to get Jon off the guy. The cops tried playing interference but they got pushed back. Finally Bear leaned into Jon and said something that made him stop beating the old drunk. He stood up of his own accord and backed away.

"Alright!" A cop said trying to act in control of the situation. "Just what is going on? We got a call for someone being killed."

"Well almost." Jon murmured. Standing next to me he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close.

Bear explained everything in almost true fashion, he left out the part about the four other guys helping Jon. They asked if Bear, Jon, or I wanted to press charges and we all said no. It would have taken too much time. As they were trying to arrest Drunk Guy for public intoxication among other things he suddenly realized what was going on. He turned and tried hitting me again. Well I was ready this time and my training paid off. I blocked his blow and landed one right between his eyes. He might out have passed out had he not been drunk and already messed up but he went down like a brick wall.

Just as the cops were carrying his dead weight out the door Darla yelled at them to stop. "He still needs to pay." She took his wallet seized everything but a few bucks and tucked the wallet back into his shirt pocket.

Darlene had gotten me some ice for my jaw and drinks all around. We set there, amongst the mess, talking a few more minutes. Bear finally decided to close up shop early to get everything cleaned up. I hugged them both and Darla handed me three hundreds she had taken from the old drunk.

"You have Bayley. You need this as much as I do and He was always an ass just as much to you as me." I said pushing back at her.

"Yeah well he had close to two thousand. So I figure we each get some and then he can pay for the damages he caused." She laughed.

Bear laughed his deep belly laugh. "How did I end up with the two of you? Works for me but get out so I can lock up."


	7. Chapter 7

**On the short side but a lot happening **

Jon and I spent the rest of the day driving around town trying to find a store that had luggage for cheap. I might have been a pretty decent waitress and Jon may have been a damn good wrestler but either of those things were paying too well. We didn't know how long we would be in Texas so we were planning to take all the clothes or as many of them as we had. No reason to buy more or wash all the time. By six we were tired and hungry.

"You hungry?" Jon asked taking a left at Centra street.

"I could eat and some Tylenol would be great too." My jaw was a nice shade of blue and black.

"Man I could still kill that guy." Jon gripped the steering wheel hard. Then he laughed. "Not to say you can't handle yourself."

We cracked up. Jon had blood on his shirt that had dripped from his lip, the only punch the old drunk had managed to land and some on his pants where he had wiped off more blood onto them. I had beer sticking to my bare legs and blood from the last time I hit the guy sprayed across my shirt. We looked like we had just been in the worst cage match ever. No wonder the store employees had given us weird looks.

"No freakin wonder we can't find anything we look like refuges from a blood bath." I laughed.

Jon parked the car at the diner we had our first date at. We exited the GTO at the same time. He jogged around to my side grabbing my hand and leading me into the diner. There weren't many people, too late for older people and too early for the younger crowd to show up. I scooted into our booth and Jon seat beside me. We waited for the stares to die down.

"Good thing there isn't many folks in the place. We might have to make a statement or something." Jon joked putting his arm around my shoulders pulling me close. He leaned in and kissed me.

I winced some but screw it I had missed months of kisses from him a bruised jaw wasn't going to stop me. But the clearing of a throat did. We looked up to see Monica stood above us glaring holes into me more so than Jon.

"What do you want to drink?" She asked slapping the menus down on the table.

Jon and I pulled back and leaned against the booth back. Looking at her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jon blurted.

"Nothing!" She pulled out her pad and pen and waited to take our order.

We looked at each other. He was going to have to explain that to me some time. We ordered two Root Beer floats and two waters. When she finally made her way to get our drinks we looked over the menu which was any large feat. By the time she came back we had decided.

"What will it be?" Monica said with the fakest smile known to man.

Jon ordered a steak with fries and I got the chicken salad with ranch. She walked away to place the order with the chief giving us a much needed reprieve from her glaring looks.

"Ok spill did you not pay child support or something?" I joked.

Jon smiled, "No. We dated back when I was about seventeen or eighteen. Her husband found out tried to beat me when he caught us and I kicked his ass because at that point I didn't know who he was or that she was even married." He rubbed his hand across his neck. "Needless to say when she started screaming that I was killing her husband, which I wasn't I'd only hit him twice, the neighbors called the cops. I walked out in hand cuffs and he left her a few days later. We still keep it civil most of the time. But I don't know what she has against me and you."

"Gees. Is life with you ever boring?" I elbowed him in the ribs.

Monica delivered our meal with a little less anger. "Sorry about earlier. I'm just having a bad day. I covered your drinks as a sorry."

"Oh. Okay cool thanks." Jon said cutting into his steak.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

After we had finished and Monica dropped off the ticket Jon asked, "Hey Mon, you know if that store on Peter's is still open?"

"Why sure. They don't close till ten." She smiled happy to know she didn't upset Jon.

"Jon looked at his phone. "Ok you ready?"

As we got in the car he was almost jumping at the bit. "Jon, Is it Christmas morning or what?"

He smiled. "Nope! This store is awesome. You love it. It's got old stuff from everywhere. And I know your love of vintage."

I just laughed he was really too adorable when he got excited about something. We drove across town in record time, listening to a band Jon was thinking of using for his entrance theme. They were good for hard rock, more instruments than vocal, which fit Jon nicely since it was hard to find a lyrical or vocal song that fit him. He grinned the biggest smile while he mocked the drum solo at a red light. I laughed I didn't know if it was really the wrestling and fighting that he loved or the fact that he got to pick his own music. When he parked the car I sobered we were at an old strip mall.

"Is this place structurally sound?" I asked meeting him at the front of the car.

"Sure! Come on!" He grabbed my hand. I had to almost run to keep up with him.

Once inside I didn't care about the structure falling down. It could have fallen as long as I could look at everything. I felt like a child full of wonder. There were old beds and bedroom things on one side and old kitchen stuff on another wall. Jon pulled me to a spot where old books were shelved from floor to ceiling.

"Here is one of the sections I thought you may like most." Jon beamed.

"Ohmygosh! Jon!" I was now the kid on Christmas morning. There were books that were supposed to be extinct in this place. I wanted to buy them all and then take forever to read them. "Look a first reproduction of The Iliad!" I reached but was too short.

Jon reach past me and pulling the book free. "That's the one about the Trojan War, right?"

I looked at him shocked he knew what it was. Before I could say anything a tiny little woman came around the corner. She was a cute old lady with round wire framed glasses a messy bun on her head and a Laura Ingles style dress with shoes to match.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed with more voice than she could hold. "Jonathan Good?!"

Jon blushed at the use of his full name. "Hi Mrs. Hulbert. How are you?"

"Don't give me that boy! Come give me a hug." She held out her ancient arms.

Jon hugged her gently but tight as I freited interest in the book I was holding. An old man too tall for his age came into the room. He was a large man standing well over seven feet with a cowboy hat and boots on. I came to his shiny belt buckle. Jon let go to of Mrs. Hulbert and addressed the old cowboy.

"Jack. Glad to see you're still kickin' Old Man." Jon shook his hand.

Jack put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Good to see you still know where home's at, boy."

I could no longer fake interest in my book. Home? Jon had actual relatives he claimed? It was a good thing I looked up when I did. Mrs. Hulbert was giving me the once over. I shuffled the book in my hands.

"Who's your friend, Jon" She said never taking her eyes off me.

Putting his arm around my waist Jon replied, "This is Kianna O'Conner, my girlfriend. Ki this is jack and Nitta Hulbert."

I smiled warmly. "Hello. Nice to meet you."

"Jack here taught me to fight when I was a little kid and Nitta was like a second mom." He looked at them so much love my heart hurt.

"Well I didn't want to teach you to fight. But a boy's gotta know how to defend himself." Jack commented.

"Yes sir." Jon responded. "Nitta makes the best stew and corn bread you've ever tasted, too."

"What do you think about our little shop, Kianna?" Nitta took hold of my arm leading me away from the men. "Let's let them get caught up. We haven't seen Jonny in ages."

"Well he has been really busy." I took the liberty of filling her in on Jon's happening. While we walked around.

Their little shop ended up being the entire strip mall. Packed with any and all things. From a dead snake to the smallest spoon. I don't think I had ever seen so many things in my life. I was in awe of the whole place. We sat at a little wroth iron table.

"So have you any family here?" She poured tea for herself and gestured toward me.

I held up my hand. "I use to. An Aunt." I didn't want to fill a stranger in on my life.

"Oh really?" She sipped her tea. "Do you live here or just traveling with Jonny?"

Damn, I thought. "I did in fact. I lived with my Aunt Carleen when I was about thirteen but I didn't stay long. Moved back to Texas after the school year."

This lady might be old but her eyes were sharp as tacks. She didn't miss my unease or the way I rushed the sentence along. "Yes, well Texas is a nice place when Jack was a boxing coach he had a friend down there…"

The men had joined us. "Brad O'Conner." Jack finished for her sitting down. "Yep fine man. He lived in a small town in West Texas. Named after a cow of all things. Hereford."

I had to hold my jaw shut for a second.

Jon rescued me then. "That's why we came by. We need luggage but cheap. And Ki has a thing for vintage and antique."

Nitta pointed to the book in my lap. "I can see that. She hasn't set that thing down."

I laughed nervously. "Sorry I've never seen a first addition before."

"I have The Odyssey too if you'd like to have it too. Assuming you're going to buy and not just hold it." She said lite heartedly. To Jon she said, "This one's a keeper Jonny."

Jon winked at me. "I know it."

We followed Jack to the luggage while Nitta went in search of the book. He left us alone when Nitta called for his help. "Are they like your grandparents?"

"Um…no. Truth is when I was little I was smaller than the other kids and I ran in here one day to get away from them. This is where I discovered my first Playboy and Wrestling magazines. Nitta and Jake might as well had raised me."

"Oh so they were the home away from home."

"Yep. Hey check this out! The tag say M.M. Marilyn Monroe, maybe?"

"Give me that!" I put back the small carry on I'd been looking at. In deed the inside personal tag was signed M.M. with her address where she lived when she and Joe DiMaggio were married. "I am so getting this!"

Jon laughed as he picked the eight piece set up. He tossed an old army bag pack in the mix and a larger suit case. "Alright I think we're good."

As we made our way to the front he stopped by the comics and I made a Bee Line to the clothes. We heard Jack say it was almost closing time. I started to walk away when I saw a leather jacket. I had seen this before in a movie. I knew it had to be the same one. I called Nitta over.

"Yeah, Hun?" She said.

"Is this the jacket that James Dean wore in Giant?"

"No dear." She smiled. "This is the jacket that he wore in every movie. And in his personal life. Why?"

"No way!" I had to have it. "How much is it?"

"It normally eight hundred." When she seen my face sink she said, "But that is because I haven't wanted to sell it but how about two hundred for a friend of Jonny's."

"Ok deal!" We walked to the front.

Jon and Jack were waiting. I held the jacket up in front of Jon. "What do you think, Nitta?"

"I'd say it's a match." She beamed. "Ring them up, Hun." She told her husband.

Jack took the tag off the jacket and handed it back. "James Dean's jacket on Cincinnati's own rebel without a cause. How fitting."

Jon smiled and put the worn black leather on. It fit like it was tailor made. He took a hand full of our things and I paid with the money from Drunk Guy. We said our good byes and made our way out. Jon opened the trunk and we put everything in. He walked with me to my side of the car.

"Looks good on you." I said leaning against the car.

"You think?" He made a show of brushing off the shoulders and pulling the arms down.

I chuckled and he leaned in. I grabbed the zipper of the jacket of both sides and pulled a little. He came willingly. When our lips met a clap of thunder opened the sky and rain poured. I screamed and jumped and he grabbed the door handle. We got in I was in the driver's seat. So he tossed me the keys.

We drove home in the down pour, the rain and thunder the only sound. As soon as we got up to the apartment we dropped our loot by the door and grabbed each other. Stolen kisses weren't going to cut it anymore we needed our bodies in full contact. I pushing him into the living room and he tossed the jacket. Throwing off my own I moved closer. He seized my hips and pulled me non to gently to him. The kiss we shared was as if we had been starved all these months and this was a feast. Hot and heavy leaving us breathless.

Jon reached for my jeans and unsnapped them with one hand while holding my head in place with the other. He let go to push my pants down. They pooled at my feet and I kicked them and my shoes and socks away. Jon broke the kiss to toss my shirt over my head. He fell back on the couch. I stood there in only my pink and black underwear. His eyes burning a trail down my body. I turned to hit the stereos play button. When Def Leppard's _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ rang out he leaned his head back against his hands and stretched those long legs out. I had been waiting for a chance when I would get to undress him. Now it was happening and I was nervous my hands shook when I knelt by the couch and reached for him.

He slowly lifted his head and with a sexy sleepy eyed look said, "You're nervous? Really? Now who's the adorable one?"

I set back. "I know. I shouldn't be we've had sex before but either you were only in boxers or already naked. And I've never undressed anyone but myself thank you!"

"Want to do it for you?" He teased but his look said he wanted to watch me do it.

So that's what I did. I unzipped his jeans, slowly more for effect and torture then care for his erection. As I tugged he raised his hips just enough. No don't help, I thought. He watched me lazily as I pulled them down his legs and off taking his boots and socks with them, leaving only his dark blue boxer briefs. They were coming off too, for sure. I moved back up to his torso hooking my index finger on both sides looking at him. He grinned and raise his hips again about half off his hips his cock sprung free from it confining cage. I took a breath and moisture pooled between my legs. Could I really undress him completely? It was proving difficult.

Jon thought so too. He pulled his shirt off as he stood. Picking me up and letting his briefs hit the floor. I squealed in surprise.

"Sorry I can't take it any longer I have to be in you." He said in a gruff voice.

Kissing me he unhooked my bar. As he turned me around I shrugged out of it, my breast were already craving his touch. Jon pulled my panties all the way to the floor kissing a hot path up the back of my legs, over my butt and up my back. Reaching around he gripped my breasts in his hands. He kneaded and teased until I was to the point of panting. I tipped my head back against his shoulder.

"I thought you needed to be in me." I teased but it sounded pleading.

"I do." He pushed me to the couch. "You know what to do." He growled.

A shiver ran up my spin as I braced my knees on the cushions and my hands on the back of couch. I looked over my shoulder at him. The look in his eyes was almost ferial and sexy as hell. "It all yours Daddy."

He ran his hands up my thighs and around gripping my inner thighs hard and pulling them apart a little more. He watched me in the large floor mirror as he removed his hands letting one trail around finding my clit. I took a sharp breath and moaned. He grabbed his cock and guided into my core. He groaned as I accepted him. As he began pumping his hips he leaned into me running his hands up to my breast playing and teasing them. I braced my whole weight on one hand and reached down to find my clit. He bit my shoulder as punishment. Wrapping my hair in his fist he tilted my head back, delivering a bruising kiss he pumped his hips harder and ground into me.

"Aw fuck! Jon!" I screamed his name as I came.

He joined me soon after, biting my shoulder and growling deep in his throat. I looked at him in the mirror and was instantly wet again. He rolled to the side taking me with him with an arm around my waist. I set in his lap with him still semi-hard inside me. Sweat rolling off our bodied. We kissed and nipped for a few minutes cooling down. My once forgotten bruised jaw throbbed as he ran his hand over it to the nap of my neck. I wasn't about to let it show he was not stopping now. I moved slightly and he slid out of me, an instant empty feeling settled there. I rose up and straddled him. My hands resting on his chest his on my hips.

"You sure you wanna dive into family issues with me?" I was giving him one more chance to back out.

"Do you not want me to go?" He said rubbing his fingertips up my side.

"Yes I want you to go. But do you want to go? That's what I'm asking." I had begun running my hands absently up and down his torso.

"Are you going to be there? Then yes if not I want to be where you are."

I kissed him. He was too smooth with words. "Alright then we need to pack we won't have time tomorrow. Well I won't have time."

I stood then only for him to spread his legs making me fall back on to them. "You're not going anywhere. I know what you wear you can sleep later and I'll pack." He dropped his voice. "But right now I want my girl."

He was hard again and I looked in the mirror wondering if I had the same ferial look he had had earlier. It was there but slightly less somehow. I leaned into him.

"Is that what you really want, Jon?" I gripped his cock in my hand and squeezed.

His breath hitched and he grabbed my hair pulling me to his lips hard. Releasing me somewhat he replied, "What do you think?

I smiled. "I know what you want."

I pushed up and slid between his legs. Bending forward I took him in my hands. A bead of pre-cum formed at the tip and I leaned in to lick it off. Another drop formed and I rubbing my thumb in it spreading it. Looking up at Jon I took his cock in my mouth. Twisting and twirling my tongue to his hilt. I took his balls in my hand and played until he moaned. I sucked harder and faster until he came in my mouth.

"Oh shit!" He grabbed my hair and pulled, which on turned me on.

Swallowing fast I released him with a soft pop. Trailing kisses up his stomach and chest to his neck where I bit as payback. By fourth round we were both sated and drained. We lay in the bed talking about who I was facing tomorrow and how best to beat her. And then something hit me.

"Jon?"

"Hum?" He said sleepily.

"What did Bear say to you to make you stop beating that old drunk?" I really wanted to know.

He looked at me through a sleep fogged gaze. "He said you needed me. Why?"

"Just wondering." I said cuddling back up to his side.

With that I fell into a fitful sleep. Sated, loved and very protected.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the lateness. It's a double for being so patient :D **

I woke the next morning with a throbbing jaw, if it didn't stop hurting Cody wasn't going to let me wrestle, and the aroma of coffee and bacon. I stretched like a cat, arching my back. When I opened my eyes Jon was standing above me.

"Good morning, Sweet." He held a tray with coffee, bacon and my favorite blueberry pancakes.

I raised up on my elbows. "What did you do?"

He just laughed and set the tray down. "Nothing. Well nothing bad anyways."

Grabbing a piece of bacon I asked, "So what did you do?"

"Well, you didn't get time to pack last night and I couldn't sleep. So I packed almost everything and then this morning I cooked breakfast."

"Who are and what did you do with the real Jon?" I teased mocked terror and suspicion.

He leaned over delivering a breath taking kiss. "Ok you can stay Fake Jon." I said kissing him back.

He moved back and laughed. "Aw woman, what am I going to do with you?"

"So you really packed everything?" I said munching on a pancake.

"Almost. Except stuff I didn't know if you wanted to take." He stretched out beside me.

"Like what the black Teddy?"

"Nope. That was the first thing in the bag." His eyes twinkled.

I leaned over him. He smelled like axe body wash. That mixed with this natural scent was intoxicating. I pressed a kiss to his lips. He was really too good for everything people put him through. Yea he was an ass most of the time but he could be sweet and caring and a jokester when he let his guard down.

"If I don't get up I'm gonna fall asleep." He said resting his hand on the small of my back.

"Then stay right here while I take a shower and then I'll wake you up."

I don't think he heard the part where I said I'd wake him, his soft snoring and the way his chest rose and fell told me he was dead to the world. I nipped some more bacon when I checked my messages. Jon mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over. He really is too adorable, I thought. I leaned over gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went to find clothes and the shower. I snuck a glance back at him, yep the man was an adorable sex god, for sure.

It was a little past twelve when I finally decided to wake Jon. I couldn't get him awake for the first fifteen minutes I tried so I gave up and did some last minute laundry and house pickup before we left. I didn't want to come home to a messed up house after a stress filled…however long it was going to take.

"Jon?" I sat beside him on the bed and pushed his hair from his face. "Baby? I gotta get goin. Wake up, Jon"

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Those blue-gray eyes could deliver fear in a man or make a woman leave her world just for one night with him. He just looked at me and I leaned in for a kiss. He licked my taste off his lips.

"Mmm…whisky and honey." He smiled. "What do I taste like?" He said cuddling me in close.

What did he taste like? Was there even a word to describe his taste? "I don't know. Kiss me and I'll figure it out." I bent my head back.

He tipped his head down to mine. If there was ever a sexier way to kiss I didn't know about it. He basically had full control of me, and it was hot. He splayed his hand on the side of my neck and jaw. I turned into him, his hand pressed slightly down and I gasped in excitement. Never had I enjoyed being dominated before him. He rolled up into a pushup position and I scooted under him. He laid his hips between my open thighs my body taking almost his entire weight on top of me as he caught my hands entwining our fingers. He nipped my bottom lip in his teeth.

"Now what do I taste like?" He pressed a kiss to my neck above my pulse.

I dug my nails into the backs of his hands. "I don't know." There wasn't a word or even three words that could describe it. "It's not a taste it's more like raw animalistic power mixed with Jack Daniel's and sex."

He rose up on his elbows. "I'm a drunk animal having sex?" He laughed.

"Ha ha ha. You asked. But I do know I like how you taste after you smoke and pop a Big Red in your mouth."

"Really?"

I nodded my head and took the opportunity to grab his hair in my hands and pull his head toward me. He rolled to the side a tad so he wasn't crushing me, not that I minded. While we kissed his hand found its way to my waistband. Pushing under the elastic he cupped me through my panties pressing hard. I moaned and grinded against him.

"Oh fuck, you're so damn hot and wet." He said catching the edge of the panties with a finger and pulling them aside. Dipping his index finger between my folds.

I raked my nails down his scalp to his shoulders. He shivered when I did. Looking at me with that feral look and that classic Jon smirk, he plunged two fingers into my heat. I bucked at the unexpected but welcomed intrusion.

"Gawd, I love watching you." He said working his fingers and pressing his thumb against my clit.

Not like I wasn't already hot enough now he was just being a tease. "Jon," I managed to pant.

He caught my leg with his and pushed them farther apart, delving three fingers inside me. He watched my face while he drove me closer to the edge of no return. I reached for his head with one hand and his jean clad cock with the other. Whining some when he pulled away only to realize he was undoing them I took the opportunity to rid myself of my shorts and panties.

Before he could move again I straddled him taking his thickness in my hand I glided him into me. Moaning as he once again invaded me. He rubbed his thumb on my clit as I rode him palming my breasts. Release was just out of our grasp. He gripped my hips bruising the bone and shifted his hips up and bent his legs forcing to lean forward. As my hands hit the wall he was again in control. He pounded into me until we were both being thrown into an intense orgasm.

He rolled us then. He was once again on top and still inside of me. He rode me slowly as we came down from the high. His kisses light and playful. We stayed that way until another orgasm was apparent for the both of us. He raised up and lifted my legs resting them on his shoulders. I braced myself my hands on the headboard and he plunged hard and fast until I was screaming. With one final push from him my muscles gripped his cock and squeezed. He exploded inside of me white hot.

As he collapsed to the side breathing hard he said, "Oh shit after that I might need another nap."

I laughed, "Nap? You slept almost seven hours! From this morning when you woke me up at six and I woke you up at twelve."

"Well same thing." He slapped my bare foot where it rested on his chest. "What time is it anyhow?"

I blindly reached for my phone. It read 2:45 with four missed calls. "Grr! It's almost three and Cody called twice and Candice called twice. I was supposed to be at the gym at two."

"You can tell him you are well stretched and had a good workout." He grinned.

Rolling my eyes I replied, "Oh yea that would go over great!" I threw a pillow at him.

We got dressed and took everything down to the car. Jon packed everything in while I went back up to make sure everything was off. I paused when my phone rang it was Wendy.

"Yep on my way." I didn't bother with hello.

She didn't miss a beat. "Well I'm glad Cody is about to snap. But I was calling to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?" I knew about the scouts so what else could there be?

"Your match tonight is a…"She broke off.

"A what? Wendy what is it?"

"A tag team. You and Candice against Maggie and Carmen from Heartland."

"Oh ok. I guess since I did show I can't really complain. Thanks see ya in a short." I hung up and turned around hitting Jon. "Oh sorry didn't hear you come up."

"What's up? He asked grabbing his jacket off the rack by the door.

Locking the door behind us I said, "Nothing really. I just have a tag match with Candy against two of Heartland's girls. And Candy doesn't like going against either of them. So I will have to hold it basically by myself."

He winked at me as he started the car. "More time to shine."

"I guess."

We were quiet on our way to the gym. I was thinking of who I was fighting and how to get the best of them while trying not to be killed and Jon knew I needed quiet time to think so he held my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. We pulled in to the back parking lot. I was more annoyed at this point than upset.

"Damn I just want to hit something!"

Jon turned toward me with a mile wide smile on his face. "There's my girl. You only have a few more hours to wait. And then you can do your damage. Come on."

Walking to the locker room I was greeted by a room full of people some were fans I'd seen before and greeted but the rest I didn't know. Sure I followed CZW and Dragon Gate USA but that was to see Jon I had no idea who the official people were. Jon put his hand on the small of my back and pushed. I went only because he was too big to get back around. When Cody had said Les was coming to scout I knew there would be others there but gees that was a lot of people. I looked at Jon and he winked. I steeled my nerves and walked in head held high. I might be wanting to go huddle in the locker room or run back to the car but I'd be damned if it was going to show.

"Hey there's my girl!" Cody waved me over.

Jon followed in my ear he whispered, "That's Cas Barns the owner of CZW and Colleen his wife aka the big boss."

"Not helping" I elbowed lightly in the ribs.

I put a smile on my face and stuck out my hand. "Hi I'm…"

"Kianna O'Conner. I've heard about you and seen some of your matches." Cas Barns said.

"Yes, you are quite talented." Colleen chimed in.

I shook both their hands and they both said hello to Jon, "How you liking your vacation?" Jake said shaking Jon's hand.

"Would rather be in the ring but can't complain." Someone called Jon's name. "Excuse me. You okay?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Go ahead."

Cody left me talking with Colleen and Cas. I put my best foot forward. And readied myself for all the questions they could ask.

"So I bet you're wondering how both of us found out about you, young lady." Cas said leaning against the ring post.

"Please call me Kianna." I put my own Texas charm and manners up front. "I was wondering that, actually. Was it Cody?"

Colleen laughed. "No! Jon almost strapped us to our chairs and made us watch you. After one match I was just waiting for a chance to meet you."

"I've been following your progress since then as well." Cas commented. "I even called Cody a time or two to ask about you. We were coming to sign on a few new people tonight. Glad to know I need to watch out for you."

No that wasn't nerve racking! "Well Jon can be quite persuasive."

I was happy when the bell announcing all competitors needed to get ready. "Well that's my cue. It was nice to meet y'all."

Jon and Cody both met me at the locker room door, "Well?"

"Oh so you're both in this together?!" I mocked being mad. "Well what? They said Jonny Boy here…" I hit Jon in the stomach. "…basically forced them to watch one of my matches."

"And they loved it!" He said rubbing his stomach.

Cody looked nervous. "Well I may have mentioned you in passing once or twice."

"All I'm saying is warn a girl next time." I called back as I walked into the locker room.

It was jammed with girls getting ready. I struggled to where Lexi and Candy were at it was a difficult feat.

"Hey girlies." I said setting my bag down. "It's crazy out there!"

"Hey Ki." Lexi gave me a hug. "Guess what since I can't wrestle because of the broken arm thing Cody is letting me be the announcer."

"That's great, Lex!" She'd broken her harm last month and had had to have surgery or she would have been my tag team partner. "So Candy Heart, you ready to kick some butt?"

"Um…I guess." Oh no she was mopey.

Lexi and I shared a look. "Well get sure and fast." I ordered.

Lexi and I left her and walked out the door that would lead to the back stage area instead of going through by the ring. We waited until the door closed to say anything.

"What is her problem?" I hooked my thumb behind us. "I love her I do. But sometimes I swear I want to hit her sometimes."

Lexi laughed. "I don't know she came in that way and Jack wasn't with her." She pursed her lips and nodded her head. "I wish I could wrestle tonight for the both of us."

Hugging her I replied, "Me too. But I got good news! Come on lets go see what Wendy has for me to wear and I'll tell both of you."

We walked into the office aka Wendy's sewing room on fight nights she had gear everywhere. She was fussing over Jos's pant legs that didn't want to stay tied on the side. She seen us and waved.

"Jos, go take them off and I'll either figure it out or get you something else." She smiled. "Well hello. Nice of you to show up Missy."

"I'm sorry." I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Well you're lucky I like you. And you're the only one who can fit into this." She held up a box. "Cody had me order it special for the two of you. But since Lex is out for a while he decided you could still wear yours and then we can work it out when Lexi is back in shape. Go try it on and come back so I can make adjustments." She handed me the box.

Lexi and looked at each other and raced back to the locker room. Pushing for a place I set the box down. Inside was a pair of tight fitting neon pink booty shorts with a tutu, and top and sneakers to match. We looked at each other.

"Just try it. And we'll hope it's a mix up." Lexi said looking as horrified as I was.

"I look like workout Barbie." I said in a mock peppy voice. I headed straight for Wendy.

"Wendy." I whined. "This just isn't working. I look like a Barbie."

Wendy turned around and busted out laughing. I just looked at her this wasn't funny and I wasn't going out there in a Barbie suit. This was either a sick joke or a bad cosmic screw up.

"This is funny to you?" I placed my hands on my pink tutu covered hips. "I'm not going out like this!"

Wendy sobered only to laugh again. "No you look ridiculous for sure! But that wasn't what they were supposed to be. Go take it off. And we'll work something out." She started laughing again.

I ran back to the locker room. Figure something out, I thought, hey we'd figure out Kianna was done playing dress up. I threw open my locker. Changing into my hot pink with black kiss marks boots, my skinny jeans, black sports bra. I headed back to the office in a bad mood I shouldn't be but I was stressing over the upcoming days in Texas and worried about Candy not pulling her own in our match.

"This is what I'm wearing." I declared. "I just need a shirt."

Lexi, a girl from Heartland, and Wendy all gaped at me. I ignored them and rummaged through the clothes. Finally coming out with a CHWT tee. I grabbed Wendy's scissors and cut it to mid-stomach and then cut the sleeves off. Shoving it over my head I looked in the mirror the bottom was off on one side but it gave it an edgy look. The final bell rang telling everyone to take their places.

"That actually fits you!" Lexi said running out.

"It does. The almost grunge look is a good look for you." Wendy announced. "Why didn't I think of it?"

"You were trying to make my Gym Fun Barbie." I smiled. I did look good and with the bad mood still showing in my darkly lined eyes and untamed hair I had a dangerous look about me.

"Get out and go find Candy. She was already dressed and your match is third." Wendy shoed me to the door.

I wasn't going to go find Candy. Screw that I needed pumped up not brought down. I didn't know what her deal was and if she was talking then I wasn't going to beg her to tell me. I went back to the locker room, finding empty except for some stranglers and a crying Candice. She wasn't in her gear anymore she had changed to street clothes.

"You tryin to copy me?" I asked playfully.

She looked up with blood shot eyes, "No. I'm not wrestling tonight. Or ever again!"

"Whoa! What? You decide this now that there isn't any time to change partners! Have you lost your damn mind?" I shouted. "Why, I guess I should ask."

She didn't say anything just gawked at me. Wendy ran in and looked ready to kill us. "Girls could we get some decorum? What the hell is going on?"

Candy opened her mouth but I jumped first. "She," pointing to Candice. "Doesn't want to wrestle!" I had to turn away or I was going to hit her.

Wendy just starred. "You what? Candy what's wrong with you? You've worked so hard just to get Cody to let you be Ki's partner. Now you're leaving her high and dry?"

"My parents are out there! I can't go out." The finishing bell for the first match rang true. We had one more match to work out her issues.

"You're worried about your parents when there are at least five talent scouts out there!"

"My parents are two of them!" She yelled in my face.

Can't hit her, I willed myself to step back. She was royally pissing me off. She was upset because her mommy and daddy ran a wrestling company and were here tonight looking for people. I was beginning to think the dye had actually seeped into her head. Wendy pushed me back farther.

"Go outside and cool off or save it for the match." To Candy she said, "Who are your parents? I thought George and Ginna were your parents."

I heard Candice reply, "Colleen and Cas Barns."

The door damn near slammed shut in my face. I stood there. Her parents were the owners of CZW? What the hell was she doing here? I heard the final bell call the end to the second match. Candy was still talking but we had to go. I knocked on the door.

"Um…Candy? If I say sorry for being a total bitch just now will you come play with me and cause trouble? Please" If I was being sweet she'd eat out of my hand. I hoped.

Candice and Wendy stood up and walked out. Candy had changed and was, I really really hoped, ready for action. I heard my entrance theme, Criss Angel's _Angel Dust, _blare. I took one final look at Candice and ran. The reason so my wrestlers come out running and wet isn't from excitement and water. It's because we are somewhere other than where we are supposed to be and have to run our asses to the ring and can't stop running, I thought. Stopping at the curtain to catch my breath, I did my little dance, I even managed to stop in the right place. Nothing, not even if Candice bailed on me, could bring me down tonight. Once I jumped in the ring what was beyond the ropes didn't matter.

I found Jon sitting next to Colleen, Cas, and Cody in the front row. I winked and blew him a kiss. No pressure, I thought. I was becoming known for my 'devil may care attitude' tonight my mood and gear added to that. I jumped up to the top turn buckle planting my cute ass there waiting to see if Candice would suck it up and come out or if I was alone tonight. Either way I didn't much care I would take on the world if I had too. Candy's theme some band I'd never heard of came on, I held my breath, finally she came out seen her mother and father and froze. I was going to kill her, I decided. To my amazement she came to the ring. Lexi said something that excused her off behavior from her usual bubble headed self.

"You good?" I asked.

"They don't look upset." She said stealing a glance at her parents. They actually looked proud.

"No. And see you weren't going to come out because you were scared. Glad you did now?"

Our opponents came next two girls that could have made one of me and I wasn't that big. They both many have weighed a hundred pounds each. Lexi, Candy and I shared a look, was Les joking with these girls or was he mad? If Wendy and Cody had tried making me look like Barbie these two were the models. One was pink and glitter, the other purple and sparkles. I was surprised when the bell rang and they came at us fists flying. I jumped out of the way and grabbed pink Barbie on the way down slamming her into the top rope. She did a sling shot move off it and bounced onto the mat.

"Bad thing about attacking people on the top rope they can do that." I yelled at her.

Candice and purple Barbie were going at it like two old alley cats. The pink one had scampered to her place at the other end of the ring. I was ready for a fight but it looked like Candice had found her groove. Fine with me, she could out those issues for all I cared. Purple Barbie seen an opening and took it, grabbing Candy's ponytail twisting it around her fist and slamming her to the ground. Candice laid there dazed.

"Come on Candy!" I cheered.

I knew she was faking we had worked on this move before. She caught the girl and threw her through the second and third rope. Giving herself enough time to tag me. "Tag!" Henry the ref shouted. I jumped down and found purple Barbie trying to get closer to her team mate before getting back in the ring.

"Awe that's cute." I said coming to stand over her. "Too bad I don't care for cute. Remember what you did to my friend."

I grabbed her bleach bottle blonde head and forced her to stand. She slapped me in an effort to get away. I barely felt it. But she felt when I threw her abdomen first into the ring apron. As she slumped to the floor I rolled into the ring barely missing the count of ten mark. I messed with the other girl then jumped back down and rolled her friend back into the ring. I slapped her hard enough to snap her head to the side.

"That is how you slap someone." I heard Jon crack up. "But this is wrestling not a school girl fight."

My kick landed on her jaw with a nice thud. I smiled at the sound. I moved to tag in Candy only to miss Barbie two, the pink one tagging in. I heard Candy's warning right before she kicked me in the right kidney. I flew toward the ropes barely stopping myself before I went through them.

"Son of a bitch!" I turned to the girl. "Can I just finish this?" I asked Candy.

"Be my guest. They are loving you tonight." She propped herself up on the turn buckle. "I hope you like your head on wrong pink ranger."

The girl moved first only to fall victim to my trap. She went to show off and run the ropes. She didn't get off the first one because I was shoving my knee into her stomach. Grabbing the back of her head and connecting her face with my knee I set her up for a DDT. She laid there longer than the three count and Candy and I celebrated our victory. The crowd was on their feet and cheered us as we walked back stage.

Jon met me in the back after I had changed. "I wonder where you could have learned those moves." He said coyly.

"Gee I don't know. Maybe a guy I know has a vicious mean streak and taught me a thing or two." I hugged his neck. "Come on gotta go say bye to some people before we head out."

"You might want to wait around." Jon said pulling me back.

He drew me into the weight room. "I am so damn proud of you." He gripped my face in his hands and kissed me.

"And aroused. I see." I held on to his forearms.

He shrugged. "If you could randomly beat the shit out of people on a daily basis our sex life would never let up." He laughed.

"Oh God!" I mocked horror. "You only love me for me ability to be mean?"

"Well that's only one thing." He kissed my nose. "Colleen told Cas she wants you. I wasn't supposed to hear but I did."

"What?! Is that why you want to wait around?" He had a concerned look on his face.

I knew Jon had damn near killed himself over the last few years working for CZW. I knew what it took and I knew what working in a company like that, one known for their over the top violence, meant. We had talked about it before. He'd told me everything. Granted the men's roster was a little more vicious and violent than the women's but there were major risks for women as well.

"What? Jon, do you want me to say no?"

He looked down, dropped his hands, and turned away. Hitting a punching bag hard he said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"So you want me to say no? I said to his back. "Jon. Tell me what you want from me. You're sending out mixed signals." I sighed. "First you hounded them into wanting me. Then they do and you don't want me to sign with them. I'm confused."

A knock on the door interrupted whatever Jon was going to say next. "Guys? People are waiting in Cody's office wanting to speak to y'all." Lexi was standing at the door when he opened it.

He looked at me and sighed. Did he know I wasn't going to say no? Really I wasn't going to say yes to anyone just a lot of maybes and I think on its. Jon took my hand and winked at me. He knew the only way up was the hard way but he was going to make it simple if he could. I felt sick and overwhelmed. I needed to get away.

"I'll meet you in the Office. Okay?" I faked a smile.

It didn't fool Jon. "You okay?"

"Yep." I threw over my shoulder running to the locker room.

Maybe it was something I ate, I thought exiting the bathroom stale. Splashing water on my face, I looking up in the mirror to see a not large but not small be any means, woman behind me. "I'm sorry but guest bathrooms are on the other side of the gym. The locker rooms are off limits to fans."

"I'm not a fan of yours." She hissed.

Not really caring I said. "Well, even still they are off limits." I wiped my face off with a paper towel and looked at her face to face.

I had seen her before but couldn't figure out where. Before I could figure it out she shoved me hard and I flew back into the sink and cracked my back against it. "What. The. Fuck." I gasped.

"I'm Jon's girlfriend." She proclaimed, grabbing me by the throat. She was bigger and I hadn't expected the attack. I was in shock and my reflexes were off. She lifted me off the ground and threw me.

I hit the mirror, dropping onto the sink, glass and water sprayed across the room. I was feeling sick again, but I took a breath to hold it down. "I think you're a little confused." I replied standing up, giving myself time to catch up.

She tried to slap me again but I dodged to the left and hit her in the kidney. "You fucking bitch, going to attack someone off guard? Now that is a bitch move." I heard shouts coming down the hall.

I punched her in the jaw hard enough that I felt when her teeth gave. She spit two teeth out but I knew there were some more loose. I heard Jon and Cody shout my name. They couldn't have gone in through the other door it was locked from the inside to keep fans out. She lunged at me slamming me into the wall, which splintered up to the ceiling. I groaned as she let me fall to the floor. Her grabbed for me again slamming her fist into my face. "Who's the bitch now? I kicked Jon out months ago because he was cheating on me with some girl he didn't know. But that didn't mean he could go start fucking some other pussy ass slut. But I'm thinking it was you all along because it didn't take any time for him to move in with you."

"What the fuck did you just call me? Oh and you're still a bitch." I spat out. Grabbing the arm she was holding me with I twisted her elbow until she had to let go or have it broken, I didn't care which.

I landed a punch into her stomach when she doubled over. The door was being forced open and I introduced her face with my knee. The supposed ex fell to the side when I released her head. I slumped against the wall, resting my hands on my knees. Jon grabbed me then surprising me. I hadn't realized they had gotten the door open. He looked me up and down then looked around the room. The sink was still spraying water, drenching everything, the light had shorted out and was sparking and the mirror and the wall behind it plus the wall I had smashed into were demolished. The Ex wasn't moving whether from fear or if she was really that out of it I didn't know.

"What the hell happened in here?" Cody boomed. Furious at the shape of his locker room was in.

As more people filed in, including a few company owners, I recounted the story leaving out the-I'm sick as a dog-part. I would have to ask Jon about her story later but by the look on his face it was true, at least in part.

"How are you still standing?" Cas asked coming to stand beside Jon.

"I don't like being attacked for no reason." I said simply.

Jon was looking less pissed off and more concerned by the minute. Cody did too. "Let's get Ki to the office and we can check her out in there. Wendy, Babe, will you grab the first aid kit."

I started to walk out only to falter and trip. My head swam and the room was spinning. Jon came behind me and held me steady for a second before picking me up, cradling me like a child. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Don't you dare go to sleep on me, Kianna." I heard fear in his voice. Did I really look that bad? Sure I felt like shit and I was sick to my stomach but he couldn't have known that by looking at me.

Jon set me on the desk top. He stood beside me with his hand on my arm, more or less holding me up right. The lights were too bright for my head that was now pounding after the adrenaline had left my system. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on anything to keep my eyes open. I knew as hard as I hit the wall, not once but at least twice, I could have a major concussion and needed to stay awake. I was losing the fight.

Jon shook me, "Hey, hey, hey. Come on stay with me Ki. Let's get you out of these clothes." He unzipped my knee high boots.

Cody said something I didn't catch. I didn't care sleep was calling my name. Jon grabbed me forcing me to stand as he pealed my water and blood soaked jeans off my cut and stinking legs. That got my attention. The pain cleared my head and as Jon pulled a piece of glass out of my thigh I hissed in a breath.

"Sorry." Judging by his expression alone I wasn't sure what he was apologizing for; the pain he caused or something else.

"Oh my gosh! Ki, you need to go to the hospital. You're bleeding everywhere." Lexi exclaimed rushing into the room.

"Not to mention the possibility of a major concussion." I replied stoically.

I pulled the ripped and ruined sweater over my head. Cussing when it caught on some more glass. Wendy helped pull it away from the shards of glass sticking out of my arms and back. After helping me remove the shirt she started pulling glass out. I thought receiving a DDT from the top rope was pain, I knew nothing. The stinging of the alcohol made me suck in a sharp breath and I gripped the side of the desk. Cody handed me a bottle of something.

I looked up at him with a coy grin. "Jack?"

"Thought you might need a good drink to help with the pain. And you're only a few weeks shy of 20." He shrugged.

I took a long hard swallow. It burned going down but in the good way that only a good whiskey could. It also eased the pain some but my anger was returning and helping with that too. Jon poured more alcohol on my thigh and I poured a different kind down my throat. I set the bottle down I knew if I drank more I'd keep bleeding and that wasn't good. My body was throbbing and I just wanted to go to sleep. If any of the company head hunters wanted me they probably didn't now if they knew what had just happened.

I sighed. "Jon will you take me home? Please."

Before he could answer Cas and Coleen walked in with Les and another guy I thought looked familiar but I couldn't remember where I knew him from. Jon straightened beside me and I was glad the shirt I had just slipped over my head covered most of me. Cody shook hands with the new comer.

"This is a bad time. Kianna was attacked in the locker room about thirty minutes ago. We really don't know what happened but we're piecing it together." Cody looked pointedly at Jon.

I looked at Jon and mouthed 'who's that?' he mouthed back 'TNA rep'. What? I looked like I'd gone through a war and a rep from TNA was here to meet me? Could this day get any worse? I thought and forced myself to smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said. "You are quit the competitor, Miss O'Conner."

I smiled even though it hurt. "Thank you. Sorry I'm not at my best right now. Some crazy fan, I guess, caught me off guard in the locker room and it was just a hot mess." I wiped my hair back from my face.

"Well I can see that and lucky for you I'm not concerned much how you look right now I would really like to sign you but I also know you have more than one offer." He pulled a card out of his pocket. "Call me when you're feeling better."

I took the card and stared at it then up at Jon, who actually had a mile wide smile on his face. Cas and Coleen expressed their interest as did Les. They understood I wasn't up to make negations at the moment. I think hearing them all say call me when you feel better was the worst part. I was fine really I just wanted to go home and take a hot shower and go to sleep. Okay maybe I wasn't completely fine but I was fine enough.

Cody told Jon to take me home or to the hospital, it started with a H anyways. I stood up only to grab Jon's arm before I fell. Jon held on and Lexi pushed a chair under my legs. I tried to say I was just dizzy but nothing came out. Damn, I thought before everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have to say this might be one of my favorites so far :D**

I woke two days later in a hospital room with Jon snoring lightly, his head on my leg. I was confused and dazed. Like a three day drunk daze. Wendy was standing at the window with Lexi and Candice. Lexi seen I was awake first and came to the side of the bed.

"Hey girl." She whispered. Looking at Jon she said, "He hasn't left your side. Or slept much for that matter."

Wendy left to get the nurse when I asked what happened. Jon stirred when he heard my voice. First time he's ever woke up that easily, I thought. Lexi moved back when he stood to lean over me.

Pressing a kiss to my forehead he said, "God, it's good to hear you."

The doctor and Wendy came back into the room. The doctor started asking the stupidest questions at rapid fire. "Do you know where you are? Who is the president? What is your phone number? Where do you live? What year is it?"

When he paused at the look on my face he asked, "What?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted me to answer all in one breath or if you'd like me to take a breath at some point. That's all."

My friends laughed and Jon said, "She's alright."

The doctor was still perplexed so I answered his questions and then, "When can I leave?"

He starred at me. "When can you leave? You were unconscious for almost seventy two hours and you want to know when you can leave?"

"Yes."

He said something about wrestlers and then told me they would have to run some tests and if all was good then I'd get out sometime around six pm. When he walked out Jon asked if anyone wanted anything from the vending machine. Wendy went to call Cody and Lexi and Candy decided when Jon came back they would go get a real meal for everyone. Jon came back and said Wendy went to the gym because Cody wasn't answering his phone.

He sat on the end of my bed facing me his loot in his lap. "So how are you feeling really?"

He knew me too well. "I'm fine. I feel fine."

We sat in silence for a few minutes while he finished the four candy bars and a coke. I stared at him I wanted to know if what his ex had said was true. I didn't think him a cheater at all but Jon had a way with women. He swallowed the last bite and sighed.

"Out with it."

"Out with what?"

He looked at me. "Really? You aren't going to ask me about Cathy?"

"Oh so the ex has a name. Yes I wanted to ask but…"

"…but you were scared to know the truth." He finished.

"No I don't…I don't know. I'm tried I know that. I want you to hold me and just shut up I know that too."

He pushed me over a bit until he could fit his big body beside me. "I'm sorry I haven't slept and it's been a long two days. I shouldn't have said anything now."

I leaned back against him and kissed his jaw line. "I understand and you're right I don't want to know. I do want to know who the other girl was though."

He laughed. "There was no other girl. Well there was but she was more of a figment of my memory than anything else at the time."

"Uh…" What?

"I mean it was you. I couldn't get you out of my head and Cath kicked me out when she heard me say something over the phone to Cody. You were the other girl or rather your memory. I don't know why she fucking flipped like that. She's the one who threw my shit at me and told me not to come back."

"So you are a cheater." I laughed. "It's hard to be jealous of yourself."

"Well ya know." He kissed the top of my head.

We laid there in silence I started to drift off when Jon's breathing became deeper but I was interrupted by the door opening. When I set up the nurse smiled at me held her index finger to her lips as if to say shh. She wheeled in a chair after I settled in she pushed me out the door and gently closed it.

"That boy has hardly slept since you were brought in. Is he your husband?"

I laughed. "No just my boyfriend but we've been together for a year or so."

Wow had it been that long since I asked him if he wanted to come home with me? I was shocked and had to count in my head. Sure enough we'd been officially been together since the summer of 2009. I wondered where the time had gone but then again Jon nor I were really good with dates and stuff like that. While I contemplated mine and Jon relationship length the nurse made small talk on the elevator on the way to the x-ray department. I heard a ding and realized she had just gone through the department's door. Wow was I out of it!

"Got one for ya, Big John."

Big John as it turned out was a rather large man standing almost two feet taller than me with an even bigger grin on his face. An x-ray tech with a smile? Yep this guy liked causing pain. I thought standing up. We did everything that needed to be done turned out I did in fact have some broken bones they just couldn't see them the first time they looked. Big John was concerned about a few of my ribs that hadn't healed in the right place but I soothed him over with offering a free pass and guest pass to the next HWF event. Les and Cody might kill me but it got me out of there fast.

Jon was awake and setting in the window when we came back in. The morning sun hitting him just right haloing his head like a fallen angel. He still had a sleepy look in his eyes but he smiled when he seen me. The nurse made sure I was settled before heading off to find the medical supplies she needed to wrap my hand and wrist.

"So what's the verdict?"

"Blunt force trauma, like I hit something. A person's face maybe." I joked but didn't get nothing out of him. "I broke my left hand and wrist. If it were up to me I would just leave it alone but Trish, the nurse, said the doctor wouldn't let me out if I didn't have the proper cast."

"That sucks. At least you're right handed." He ran a hand through his hair and mussed it. "Oh I called that lawyer guy for you. Told him you'd had an accident and might not make it on next Thursday."

"Thank you. You didn't have to, ya know?"

"I know but I also know how freaked out you are about going and I didn't want you to have to make the call. And now with you being hurt I'll be driving more on the way and a man's gotta sleep some time." He grinned.

I smiled back. "I'm not completely broken, Jon. Just my wrist and hand on one side. I can drive."

"I'll make you a deal you let me take care of you and on the way back you can drive. Deal?"

"Yep!" I said as Trish came back in.

Lexi and Candice came back about an hour later and Wendy brought Cody. I told him the deal I made with the x-ray guy then because hey if he did strangle me at least I was already at a hospital, right? He wasn't mad mostly because he was too grateful I was okay. We all ate the Chinese food the girls had picked up while we waited for the doctor to come in and release me. A few of the people from Bahama Mama's and the gym came by with get well stuff, including a four foot tall bear. The time passed and the doctor finally showed up.

"Well, all but the broken wrist and concussion everything looks fine. I'll let you get dressed and then send the nurse in with your papers in about thirty minutes." With that he walked out leaving Jon and I staring after him.

"Well. Okay then." I gave Jon a questioning look, "Where are my clothes?"

He went to the little cubby and pulled open a drawer. "Lexi and Candy brought these." He threw me a duffle. "They said they were your favorite when you guys traveled so that's what they grabbed out of the car."

Luckily I like to travel in sweats and a tee most of the time. Sure enough my mid-calf black and white sweats and Jon's old 'Explicit Mox Violence hoodie were there among sneakers and sock, cotton panties and a bra. When I was dressed I rummaged through the bag again sure enough I found a ponytail holder and a brush.

"Candy had to think of this." I said as I pulled my hair back.

Jon's phone went off. He read the text. "Cody wants to know if we're leaving tonight or not."

"I don't guess. I mean you called the guy and bought some time, right? So can we just go home and leave in the a.m. some time?"

"Works for me." He sent a text back.

When the nurse came in an hour later she asked all the basic questions and finally, "Okay sign here and you're free to go."

I signed so fast I don't think it was even my name. I wanted out of that place. I might still be injured but I was fine with that. And then she called me back to the nurse's station. "I'm sorry Hon. You forgot to put the date. It's June sixth."

Once we were settled in the car he asked if I was hungry. Which of course I was. I hadn't eaten much lunch and we'd missed supper because we had to wait for the doctor to come in. He drove to our little dinner where we went almost every night if we could but they had closed early. So we decided on take out and going home to eat. Once we got home we headed to the bed room not bothering to turn on the lights in any other part of the house. Went we set on the bed Jon hunted for the remote to the TV and I split our food between us and rested against the head board.

I laughed when he flipped over the side of the bed like a child. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the remote." He tossed back from under the bed.

"Oh you mean that black rectangular thing sitting on the dresser?"

He grumble and looked at me annoyed. "Yes. If you knew where it was why didn't you tell me?"

"I just seen it, like right before I said anything." I threw a noddle at him.

He grabbed the noddle off his shoulder and put it in the bag. "I love you."

"Why because when you get annoyed I throw food at you?" I laughed.

"No because you might be the only person that would dare throw food at me." He said tossing a fortune cookie at my face.

"So you want to start a food fight, then?"

"Sure" A pea hit me on the forehead. "We need showers anyways."

"Jonathan!" I said his full name out of surprise from the pea hitting me. "You are such an ass!"

Of course more food was thrown. He dared me I couldn't help it and he responded in kind. We started trying to catch it in our mouths which only worked a few times. By the time the food had ran out most of it was on us or on our bed.

"Ugh! Look at the mess you caused." Jon joked cleaning up the mess off his shirt. "Screw it."

As he threw his shirt off I did the same our clothes were too dirty to try to salvage so they ended up in a pile. We were standing in the middle of our room staring at each other.

"I want a shower or rather need one now. But I can't with this stupid thing." I lifted up my arm.

"Wait. I have an idea." Jon went into the kitchen.

I followed him enjoying the way the muscles in his long legs and butt stretched and contracted as he walked. He walked into the kitchen and hit the switch. Light flooded the place and he went to the cabinet under the sink.

"Here we can put this on your arm and you can shower without getting it wet." He held up a trash bag. "When Scotty broke his arm in Germany we had to tie a bag on his arm too. But I'll help you shower I don't like Scot that much." He said.

"Works for me!"

He followed me to the bathroom. He made an animalistic noise deep in his chest and I looked back. He had that look in his eyes. The one that turned his eyes dark blue. The one that said he wanted to throw me against the wall and take me whether I said yes or no. The one that turned me on and made me wet before he even touched me.

"Like what you see?" I said walking into the bathroom.

"I love what I see." He grabbed my hips and turned me around. Kissing me hard he picked me up and dropped me on the counter.

"Oh gees. That would ruin the mood." When he looked at me I said, "the cold of the counter."

"Oh I get ya. I'll fix that." He turned on the water in the shower and then turned back to me. "Here give me your arm."

After he had my broken arm wrapped tightly and water proofed in the trash bag he separated my thighs so he could slip between them. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and he carried me to the shower holding me with one hand and opening the door with the other. Setting me on the bench seat he hit the button that would let the water spray from all the heads.

"God, I love this shower." He said coming toward me.

I tipped my head back enjoying the hot spray. I opened my eyes when he ran his long fingers through my hair. He washed my hair gently and careful of the bump still on the back of my head and the stitches that were there from the doctor having to remove a piece of glass from the back of my neck. I moaned it felt so good. With him being gone in Germany and Japan for the last few months we hadn't been able to do anything but talk on the phone and video chat and with him rooming with a bunch of guys even phone and video sex was hard to come by.

"Jon." I said reaching for him.

He knew what I meant and picked me up only to sit down with me in his arms and gingerly twist me around until I was straddling his thighs. He kissed me, one of those long dizzying kisses that could last forever and you wouldn't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers thought his soaked hair. He kissed his way to my chest and I tilted my head back.

I hissed when the stitches on my neck caught on each other.

Jon stopped. "We probably shouldn't be doing this. Should we?"

"Are you serious right now?"

He grinned halfheartedly. "Fine then but we're going to do it a different way."

He stood up but never dropped me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Jon walked to the front of the shower turned off the water and captured my lips at the same time. Holding me up with one arm and opening the shower door with the other he stepped out. We kissed the entire time he walked to the bedroom. He only broke the kiss when he set me in a chair. He threw the food ridden comforter off. Then came back for me laying me in the middle of the queen sized mattress. Then went to the end of the bed and stood there in all his dripping wet glory.

"See I said I was going to take care of you." He started to crawl from the bottom of the bed. "And that my lovely is what I plan to do."

I opened my legs for him. For Jon I'd just about open a bank vault so he could rob the place. He paused at the v there. But only kissed my thigh. He continued up my body planting kisses randomly. His lips touched mine and he settled between my legs most of his weight on his elbows. He kissed the tip of my nose, forehead and cheeks, finally he made his way back to my mouth. I gave to his kiss and his touch. He took it willingly and without force. Tonight there would be no rough round about play or heads banging into the headboard of the bed. No tonight Jon was just Jon and I was just Kianna, tonight we'd make love slowly and let it burn out slower.

We had never been the couple that talked much during sex a few jokes or sentences here and there but never actually talked about anything. We went hard and fast most of the time but tonight was different all the way around. I knew Jon could be a goof ball and the worst asshole you could ever meet and I also knew he had a sweet sensitive side. But that side hardly came out Jon Moxley couldn't care and wouldn't care to be sensitive even for me but Jon Good, the man behind the driving force known as Moxley, did know how to be sweet and caring, he was the Jon I was seeing tonight. We talked about anything and everything as we slowly reached the peak together.

"You that is the first time I've ever done that." Jon said afterwards as we laid wrapped in each other's arms.

"What had slow sex? Or talked during it." I asked only half kidding.

"Smartass." He mumbled into my hair. "No and yes. I'm mean the slow part, mostly, before you it would be in and out in the fastest time possible. If I talked it was to say shut up or how much. Honestly I never cared passed that."

I turned in his arms to look him the face. "Is that because they would know you weren't Jon Moxley, Mr. off the charts crazy, all the time. Or was it because of something else?"

He smiled then. "Never thought about it. Maybe it's because if they knew the real me; I mean Moxley is the real me but you every person has two sides; then they'd try to fix me or something." He rolled to his back and inhaled deeply. "And maybe the chicks I slept with didn't mean a damn thing and weren't worth getting to know or letting them in."

Fix? I thought. "Fix you? Why do you say that?" I asked brushing his hair back. I loved his hair but to read Jon his eyes were key and his hair covered them most of the time.

He looked at me. "Broken down street kid grown into broken crazy wrestler because it's the only thing I'm good at. Yeah, fix."

I set up his words shocked me I knew about his childhood about his mom being a prostitute and about some asshole, who I really wanted to kill, making him sell drugs until he learned enough wrestling moves to actually fight back. I knew there were still some people that seen him as that but I didn't know Jon seen or defined himself like that.

"You can't fix what isn't broken, Jon. You, my love, are so much more than what those people see or want to see. You are good at more than wrestling but you love it and you're damn good too so why mess with a good thing. But you can cook. And my God can you kiss! You're not that broken little boy anymore or the puck ass wrestler." I paused to let it sink in.

He stared at me. His eyes turning a lighter blue. "You think so?"

"I do."

He made a cross between an ugh and a grr sound and kissed me. "I love that about you."

"I know. What would you do without me?"

He said nothing so I kissed his chest and laid my head there listening to his heartbeat. I fell asleep shortly after. When I woke up the next morning it was to a ringing phone. I set up and a blanket slipped to my waist I realized Jon must have covered us up after I'd fallen asleep. I heard him say hello from another part of the house. Running my hand through my hair I groaned. Tossing the blanket aside I stood up and walked to the dresser pulling on some of Jon's sweats and synching them up tight to fit my smaller frame and a hoodie with Mox written in permeate marker across the back. The hoodie was mine so it fit a little better than the sweats.

I walked out of the room only to catch Jon telling the person on the other end to shut up. I stopped and listened. He had to be talking to his ex by the sound of his voice, that was dangerously calm, calm on Jon could be very bad, and the conversation.

"You could have killed her! Jesus Christ! Shut the hell up. I told you I'm done with you. Why?" He puffed out a laugh. "Because you're a fucking psycho! Oh my God. Really? You didn't mean to slam her into the mirror or the wall enough to cause a level three concussion? Oh yeah I believe that one! Don't call me again from any number. I don't give a damn if you're bleeding to death. Do you understand?" he hung up the phone.

I didn't want him to think I was listening in so I walked into the kitchen like I had heard nothing. "What's wrong?"

"I know you heard, Ki." His voice was low as he tried to suppress his anger.

I said nothing so he turned from the counter and looked at me. Taking me into his arms he said, "I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead. "There is a reason you shouldn't date a psycho bitch that only became a wrestler after all the wrestlers stopped wanting to screw her."

"Jon!" I looked up at him only a little surprised.

"What? It's true. You hungry?"

We drove to our dinner and had breakfast before we left to go to Texas. We were almost done when Jon got a call. I prayed it wasn't her again, he might actually make sure she bleed to death if he had to slit her throat to do it. Fortunately it was his boss Cas. He'd gotten a good location for one of their annual blood and gore shows but Jon had to be in Missouri in two days and he was a headliner.

"Wanna make a pit stop on the way to Texas?"

"Huh?" I said around a mouth full of bacon.

He took a bite of his food, chewed and swallowed and said, "so much for my time off is what I'm really saying." He relayed what Cas had told him. "He took the location and jumped it's a little early but whatever."

"Well then let the mayhem roll. But after we finish breakfast. "I joked.

We headed out about eleven thirty Jon was still insisting on driving the whole trip. So to annoy him a little I played with his stereo. And ended up changing the station to a God awful country station that only played old country. I laughed at the look on his face.

"What? We are going to Texas, Jon." I laughed.

He said nothing just set at a right light and looked at me. I smiled and tried to cover the dial with my hand but he was faster and hit it auto-scanning through all of Cincinnati's stations we were three miles from town when it landed on a classic rock station.

"Well it's old but at least it's good." He laughed.

As we drove to Missouri I had to sleep most of the way, Jon's driving was bad enough when I didn't have a headache but today it was making me sick. When I woke up we were stopped at a gas n' go. I unlocked the door and got out to stretch my legs.

"Well hello Sunshine." Jon said in laid back drawl. "Thought you were never going to wake up."

I stretched my arms above my head and walked to the drives side of the car where he was pumping gas. I leaned against the door. "If you wanted me awake you should have woke me up." I teased. I knew he wouldn't have woken me.

"You were just too damned adorable. I couldn't force myself to do it."

My stomach growled. "I'm starving. Want anything?" I said reaching back into the car to grab some money out of my bag.

"Yeah you know what I like. And here's the money for the gas. I'm gonna go take a leak while you pay." He walked me to the door and then split off heading to the restroom.

I paid for the gas then went to look for food. I picked a few protein bars, waters and two sandwiches. When I walked to the front of the store again to pay for my goods two scuzzy looking men were standing there. I was trying to ignore the cat calls and other rude remarks while I paid out.

"Hey pretty thing." One called.

I handed the cashier the money and ignore him. They laughed about something but I wasn't going to acknowledge them. Working in a bar had taught me when to ignore guys like this. They were blocking the doors when I turned to leave.

"Excuse me." I said a little bit annoyed.

"Oh my my my. I think she said something Gage." The fatter of the two said.

I turned to the cashier who was no help pretending he was wiping off the coke machine. Okay fine we'll do this my way, I thought. I asked them to move but one only scooter over a hair. But it was enough for me to slip by. Or so I thought the fatter one grabbed me around the waist just as I walked past him.

"What the fuck?!" I let out a little scream. "Get off me!" I kicked and tried to punch.

The cashier heard the commotion but instead of coming to my rescue he said. "Hey guys take it outside."

I was going to kill that little pissant when I got done with these two. The fatter one dragged me out just as Jon came around the corner. "What the fuck?"

"Nothing to worry about man. My girlfriends just a little drunk is all." Fatso said.

Jon laughed low. "No she's mine and you really want to take your hands off of her."

I kicked the smaller of the two away from me and into him. He swung and missed. Jon nailed him between the eyes and he went down. "Now I said let her go." He said calmly stalking toward Fatso.

He shoved me to the ground when the clerk came out and shouted that the cop had been called I stood up faster than I should have but even dizzy I managed to land a hard and well deserved punch to the pissant's throat. Jon laughed and grabbed my hand. After we got out of there he asked why I'd punched the clerk I told him exactly why.

"That's my girl." He said pulling me across the seat toward him.

"Thanks for being the distraction I needed, babe." I joked I honestly didn't know if I could have fought off both men if he hadn't been there. I kissed his cheek. "Where are we?"

"Some little shithole town called Odin outside of Joplin."

We drove in silence for a while until Jon pulled into a motel. "Why are we stopping here?"

"Because I don't like staying in the same exact town as where the matches will be. Especially these types of matches."

We paid for our room and settled in for the night. I took a shower while Jon drank a beer and watched TV. When I walked out on only a towel he was sprawled across the bed. The TV was off and he had ear buds in. His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep. I wish I had a camera so I could capture him like this, all thoughtful and almost innocent.

"Jon." I said loud enough where he could hear but not so loud that it was a shout.

He slowly opened his eyes. I noticed they were bright grey tonight. I think his eyes were one of the top things I loved about him; they changed color depended on his mood. A friend told me once they were better than a mood ring, if only I knew which color went with what emotion.

"Yes." He took in what I was wearing. "Well this is better than what I was thinking about by far."

"Oh. And what were you thinking about?" I said dropping the towel and crawled on the bed.

He shrugged. "Nothing much."

"So you weren't thinking about tomorrow?" I snuggled in close.

"Well of course." He ran a hand though my hair. "I'm just hopping it's a nice day. It's hard to see when it's raining."

"Just a little. But if anyone can do it you can." I said kissing his cheek.

"Oh! I can feel the confidence rising!"

"Oh you're a smartass Jon Moxley." I always called him Moxley when he was just being an asshole.

We laid there in silence. My head on his chest his arm resting on my waist. I could feel his breathing deepening as he fell asleep. I looked up at his face and wondered if anyone had ever told him just how innocent he looked when he was asleep. I kissed his lips and rolled to face the wall. He rolled with me spooning his body around mine.

"You're not getting away that easily." He whispered in my ear. "You are going with me tomorrow, right?"

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Duh!"

"I love you." He said as he laid his head back on the pillow.

"Love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

I was sitting front row with a few of the other wrestler's girl-of-the-hour and in one case an actual wife and two real girlfriends. As people showed up we gossiped about the day and weather, just anything to stay away from the my man is better than your man taunts. Jon had at least three confirmed matches for the day and if he pissed anyone off back stage more than that. Cas walked into the ring, that would be littered with blood, glass and other fun stuff by the end of the day. And the crowd grew a little less loud some were still loud while others had shut up.

"Thanks for coming out." The crowd quieted more. "Welcome to Tournament of Death!" Cas shouted and the crowd whooped and hollered. "Enjoy the blood and guts!"

While he walked out the refs set up for the first match. They set up a table with dished and silverware and placed chairs around the table. A giant shell of an old Grandfather Clock was placed in the corner.

"What the hell? I thought this was wrestling not a food contest." Mandy one of the wives said.

Jon had told me about this match so I said, "Just wait."

All but one ref left the ring and Jon's music cued. As he sauntered from behind a makeshift curtain the crowd started the trash talk but some actually cheered for him. Of course I was one of those. He walked around the ring like a total bad ass giving trash right back to some of the regular fans. He got to wear I was at and winked. Jon would never say anything to me when he came out because as he'd put it once 'I have too many people that hate me and would take it out on you or try to hurt you'. So we worked out a code.

Jon jumped in the ring and strutted his fine self around. Brain Damage and one of his groupies, a guy that could have been Weird Al's brother, came out to cheers and boos. The match began, Brain Damage making the first move of the real fight. Watching Jon wrestle and fight in these matches was a lot like watching a horror film that you wanted to look away from but were too intrigued to do so. This match may have taken the cake. I hated when Jon acted more hurt than he was because more times than not he'd get hurt worse. As was the case today. The match went on with Jon losing more blood than the other guy.

"Come on Mox!" I shouted.

Okay fine I'll admit the belt around his throat worried me a bit but the saw to my boyfriend's head had given me a little bit of a heart attack. But the blade didn't go deep and the blade hardly touched him the next time. But I was still tempted to watch through my splayed fingers. But more and I almost turned away. Jon had a way of entertaining and terrifying me all at the same time and I was starting to hate it. The match went on with Jon looking like he was going to lose until Sami came out from nowhere giving Jon just enough time to wipe blood out of his eyes and get the pin.

Six hours and five matches later, Jon was a lot bloodier than he'd started out. But I found him laughing with a few other guys behind a makeshift wall. There must be something wrong with me, I thought, I found him sexy as hell covered in blood. I wouldn't say that about any other guy ever!

"Hey Lil Mama." Sami called.

"Hey Sam." I hugged the man most people feared outside the ring. Being with Jon I had gotten to know Sami more than most people cared too and really Sami was a lot like Jon, the bat shit crazy was mostly an act and a defense. "So you gonna ever win tonight or what?" I teased.

"Oh that's cold, woman." He picked me up and pretended to throw me at Jon, who wasn't but maybe a foot away.

Jon caught me. "Dude what have a told you about throwing my girl?" He laughed and set me on my feet.

"The fact that you have to tell him not to is just sad." Another guy chimed in.

Cas came into view and told Jon he was done for the night. "I'm glad to see you up and at 'em." He said to me.

"Yeah well someone has to keep this one," I patting Jon's chest, "from getting to crazy." I laughed at the look on Jon's face. "Just kidding we know that's already far past."

"Shut up." Jon said in a funny voice. "Come on lets go watch Sam's match then we're outta here."

After watching Sami win his match and a small post-celebration we left the park. Jon had ditched the blood stained wife beater saying it was hard to explain to the cops and drove back to the motel. We walked into the coolness of the motel room. And I pulled my sweaty tee over my head. The air felt cold against my clammy skin and I shivered. Jon just leaned against the door watching me. I pulled my shorts don't slower and the stripped off my bra and panties. Jon growled low in his throat and I smiled.

I grabbed his hand. "Come on you can't get all the blood off by yourself."

At the bathroom door he undid his jeans and dropped them and his boxers leaving them in a heap on the floor while I turned on the hot water. I looked at him and winced inwardly. If I was that bruised up I would be withering on the floor. His rib cage looked like it had gone about thirty rounds with Mike Tyson and his back was almost hamburger from the barbed wire he had to pull himself out of a few times. I took in the state of his body and decided the hotter the water the better. He was going to be a sore guy tomorrow.

We stepped under the hot spray letting in cascade over us. Jon tilted his head back under the faucet. I grabbed a small towel and put soap on it. I worked the soapy towel down his body careful of the cuts and bruises. When I got to his back he jerked away.

"Ow! Is there glass or something still there?" He turned back to face the wall.

"Or something. Hold still." There was a gash above his right kidney that had a bard from the rusted barbed wire he pulled out during a match in it. I pulled it out and handed it to him. "There. That better?"

"I'm going to buy you a sexy nurse uniform. "He joked as he tossed the barb.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. At least it isn't still bleeding."

He spun around catching me off guard. Pinning my body with his to the wall. He kissed me hard and I returned it with just as much enthusiasm. When he took a half step back I opened my eyes.

"What?" I said breathlessly.

"Are you sure you feel up to this." He asked concern in his eyes.

I said nothing. I just grabbed the back of his head and pulled him toward me. He wasn't going to be easy tonight and while I loved last night I wanted fast and hard tonight. Fifteen hours in a car and the two guys at the gas station had made me restless. Then watching Jon earlier had made me restless in other ways. Tonight I needed Jon Moxley, Jon Good could rest for a while. He returned my kiss forcing my lips farther apart deepening the kiss. The water sprayed over us and I'm sure not all the steam was from it. By the time Jon carried me to the bed the water had gone cold. Somehow we had both gotten clean while having sex I didn't remember how but I didn't care either.

"How's your head?" Jon asked standing a foot from the bed.

"It's fine. Wh…" Why turned into a little scream when he threw me on the bed. "Gees warn a girl!" I laughed.

He bounced on the bed. Landing on his knees beside me. He grabbed the back of my head but a little gently and pulled me toward him. He rolled back to lean against the headboard dragging me across his body. He was searing hot and hard against my stomach and I licked my lips. I wrenched myself out of his grasp and slid down straddling his thighs. He inhaled sharply when I licked a drop of pre-cum off the tip and slid my hand down his dick. He pulsed in my hand and I was the one who moaned.

"Can't stay there long enough can you?" He challenged.

I took him in my mouth and my hand worked his balls. I swirled, nipped and licked until he moaned. When I raised up he shifted his legs pitching me forward. I took over and glided him into me. He growled low in his throat just as I moaned. As I began to ride him I wondered if I felt as good to him as he did me. He took my waist in his hands and held me still slamming into me harder and harder from underneath me. I bent forward and he caught one of my nipples in his mouth sucking, nipping and flicking it with his tongue payback for what I had done to him. He let go and flipped us his full weight dominating my body until he rose above me and took complete control. He came down hard when he orgasmic.

Breathing hard he said, "We should do that again some time."

"Oh you think?" I laughed breathlessly. "While I love feeling your body, you're smooching me."

He rolled to the side still inside of me. I moaned when he hit a sensitive spot. He looked at me one eyebrow raised. "What? Again?"

I laughed. "God no! Just an aftershock. Give me at least ten or I won't be able to walk!"

He shifted away from me. "Well lucky you I have to piss."

"So romantic." I said dripping with sarcasm.

I got out of bed to stretch and my stomach grumbled. "Hey Jon, I'm gonna go find a vending machine."

I went in search of a t-shirt. I found his bag under mine so I tossed mine to the side and unzipped it. I rummaged through it finding an UA shirt. I slipped it on, it covered to mid-thigh well but I grabbed a pair of panties out of my bag just in case. Never know who you're going to meet in a place like this. I left the door open a hair so I could get back in. I walked to the little breeze way between the office and rooms. There were several machines their humming made it hard to hear anything else so when the girl came up behind me I didn't hear her until she shouted.

"HEY! I seen you with Jon Moxley!"

"Oh fuck! Lady are you stupid?" I questioned as I leaned down to retrieve my bootee. And thought she didn't know how close she'd came to getting her face punched.

"So is he with you, here?" She followed me.

I ignored her I didn't mind Jon's fans so long as they left me alone or didn't ask every question they could think of. I continued to the room, the fan wasn't taking the hint and kept asking questions. But when I got to the door I found it closed and the TV blaring from inside. Shit!

I turned to the girl. "Yes, I'm Jon's girlfriend. Yes he's here. And no he doesn't want to sign your boobs! Now shut up and go away."

She looked a little wounded but I didn't care. I banged on the door after the third time Jon opened it. Looking a little annoyed until he saw it was me. The he looked past me a look of pure annoyance and distain covered his face. He pulled me inside and shut the door in fangirl's face.

"Hey!"

I laughed. "I was going to do that!"

"Sorry she's not a fan she's a psycho ex." He faked a shudder.

"Is that the only kind of girls you date?" I threw a candy bar at him. "If so what does that say about me!"

He laughed and opened a bottle of Gatorade. "That was before you. You're are not that crazy."

"Gee thanks, Babe."

We ate the talked some more before finally falling asleep. I woke some time later to a bang on the door. Jon grumbled and got up. He looked out the window only to say fuck and then unlocked the door. Curiosity killed the cat, I know. But I had to find out what he was talking about. I looked around Jon to see two police officers. Well this can't be good, I thought.

"You two alone in there?" one asked rudely.

I poked Jon in the ribs so he wouldn't mouth off. He said, "yes. Can I help you?" As nicely as he could while talking to a cop.

"We had a complaint come in. A young lady said you tried to get her to come in the room."

I scoffed, "Well that didn't happen. The door might have gotten slammed in her face but she was on the outside of it."

"She's my ex and it didn't end so well. But she follows the company I work in around and found out I was staying here. She kept asking my girlfriend a bunch of questions and followed her to the room. Ki got locked out and when I opened the door for her I shut it in Melisa's face. And that was it." Jon relied the whole story in four short sentences.

The cops looked at each other and then Melisa ran up shouting at them that Jon had tried to rape her and I was going to help and film the whole thing. Jon and I looked at each other dumbfounded. We couldn't say anything but Jon did move more in front of me blocking me unconsciously from her rant and temper tantrum. The cops told her to calm down or they would have to hand cuff her.

"Me?!" She squawked. "Me?! They are the criminals arrest them!"

When the cops told her they had already spoken to us and that they were going to view the video footage to figure everything out she became silent. Then she ran like her life depended on it. The cops bid us a good night then left.

Not long after we were curled back in bed but Jon couldn't sleep. So he decided we would go. He was use to very little sleep and driving to different towns so I agreed. He called to the motel desk and told them we were checking out while I found some pants and put our dirty clothes in a bag and made sure we had everything. By two am we were back on the road.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's super long but I was trying to get everything all in one shot for this part I promise the next one wont be so long :)**

When we hit the Oklahoma line Jon woke me up. I hadn't been asleep for very long maybe an hour or so. I saw a Welcome to sign but the name was faded and with only head lights to see I couldn't make it out. I stretched out and rubbed sleep out of my eyes. I had tried to get him to let me drive only about a hundred times before I gave up and crawled in the backseat when we stopped for gas.

Toppling over into the front seat I asked, "What's up?"

Jon smiled so hard his dimples took a second to fade. "If I knew you looked that adorable climbing over the seats I would have woken you up hours ago." He joked. "I need to stop for a while but this place doesn't have a motel the nearest is about an hour ahead."

"How do you know it doesn't have a motel?"

"Because I stopped and asked about 5 minutes ago."

I shrugged. "Oh so you want me to drive?"

"Nope. I told you, you weren't driving."

"Fine I'll just be super annoying and keep you awake." I smiled a mischievously.

By the time the hour was by Jon was pulling into an all night dinner next to a cheap motel. We got out and went into the office where a girl no older than sixteen or fifteen set behind the desk playing on a laptop. She looked up and smiled at me. But when Jon walked in she blushed and looked down. Good taste, I thought. I asked for a room and hoped she did her job right, Jon had the tendency to make a girl forget her own name plus some. She only fumbled once and that was when Jon handed her the money and her hand brushed his but she handed the keys to me just fine.

When we walked out Jon laughed. "What was that?"

I grined. "Well what you don't realize you have something about you that makes girls of any age turn into the stupidest thing on earth."

"Nah." He said leaning into the trunk.

"It's true." I called leading the way to our room. "You hungry?"

I knew I didn't really have to ask, of course he was. We dropped our bags off and walked hand in hand to the dinner. It was quiet and the only staff were playing cards at one of the tables. We were told to sit wherever and that the waitress would be right with us. We choose a booth not far from the door mostly because we were lazy. The little old lady who looked like she'd worn the same uniform since she was fourteen came to the table and dropped off two menus. Taking our drink order she left us to look the menus over. We were holding hands across the table when she came back.

"Newlyweds?" She asked in a smoker's gruff voice.

"Oh no." We said at the same time.

"Oh. Runaway lovers then, I bet." She have joked.

"Not that either." I looked at Jon for help and an explanation.

She notices it and said, "Well whatever you are I hope y'all are happy for a long time. What can I get cha?"

We ordered and then talked until our meal came. We ate fast for no other reason besides we were exhausted. Loreen, the old waitress, checked us out and wished us a good night. She commented to someone that we reminded her of her husband and she when they were first married. Jon and I caught it and looked at each other. We weren't getting married.

I stripped down to my panties as soon as Jon had the door closed. Locking it he said, "You gonna do all the work?"

"Ha…Ha." I unzipped my bag.

I heard him unzip his jeans and was instantly wet. My body had its own mind where Jon was concerned. I threw my shirt over my head before said body could do anything. I turned to the bed and he threw his shirt at my face and smiled. Even exhausted he was a goof. I tossed it toward his unopened bag and walked to the other side of the bed. His jeans were ridding low on his hips when he went to the bathroom. They were still unzipped when he came back and I lay on the bed watching him slip them off. I forced myself not to groan. The man was going to be the death of me.

He lowered himself to the bed and looked at me with sleep filled eyes. He leaned into me and kissed me lazily. Running my hand threw his hair I returned his kiss. He laid back onto his back one arm behind his head the other set low on his stomach. Yep he was going to kill me! I rolled to my side and laid my head on his shoulder, twining my fingers with his on his stomach.

I woke about seven the next morning. I was on my back and this time it was his head on my shoulder. I smiled this was one of my favorite ways to wake up. I kissed his forehead and gently pushed his arm off my torso. He grunted and rolled over. I took a quick shower and dressed in record time. I grabbed some money on my way out the door. A guy that I had seen at the dinner the night before was putting out a board with the days specials written in chalk by the door as I walked in. I said thanks when he held the door open. I went to the counter I wouldn't eat here I'd order to go and eat while Jon got ready. The waitress from the night before was still there, sitting on a bar stool by the register.

"Why hello." She beamed.

"Hi. I thought you worked the late shift?"

We made small talk for a minute until the waitress on duty came over to take my order. I headed out twenty minutes later, my arms full with two breakfast specials with extra bacon for Jon. I walked into the room to find Jon stretching, his legs hanging over the side of the bed.

"Hello beautiful." He said walking to where I had set the food.

"Me or the food?" I asked taking a fork.

"Um…both." He grinned around a forkful of egg. "Good idea, Babe."

He showered and we were back on our way. We drove from Claremont OK to Amarillo in less than the recommended five to six hours. We listened to music and sang at the top of our lungs. Laughing when we'd pass some older people who looked shocked and a little afraid. We stopped in Amarillo at a truck stop. We ate lunch and on the way back to the car Jon threw the keys at me.

"Here. I'll admit it, I have no idea where I'm going."

I laughed and slid into the driver's seat. I drove us to my hometown regret and fear leaking into my veins with each mile that passed. Jon was snoring quietly in the passenger seat so I turned on the radio and turned the volume down. A few minutes into Hereford Jon woke up with a horrible look on his face.

"What is that smell?"

I giggled at the look. "It's Hereford. It's all the methane from the cow shit."

"How fast can we leave, again? He covered his nose with his shirt. "Gaw, how are you not dying?"

"You'll get used to it and its worse near a feed lot. You'll live I swear."

He only stared at me with a look of distain and horror. I rolled my eyes. I knew he was only being dramatic to make me laugh lucky for him it was working. He knew I didn't want to be here. I hadn't really told him anything about my family or the reason I'd left. It was something that would take time and I hadn't wanted to make the time. But I knew it would come out now and I also knew it was better to tell him my story before someone else told him for me. I pulled into the motel but debated getting out of the car.

"It'll be okay, Babe." Jon grabbed my hand. "Hey where's your brace?

"Yeah. As soon as we get out of here." I said opening the door.

We checked in and grabbed our bags from the car. Nobody knew I was there and if they did both Jon and myself had made sure not to tell the lawyer where we were staying. But I felt as if someone was going to jump out from behind the door at any second. It was a creepy feeling. Nobody jumped out and said BOO! as Jon opened the room door but the feeling was still there. Like the feeling you get in a haunted house. He laid back on the bed.

It was now or never. "Jon, I need to tell you why I left. Not the half ass version I give everyone else but the whole thing." I said, my voice shaking.

He opened his eyes and set up. "Well Cody told me some of it but I never pressed."

"He told you some of the happier version. But the truth is…" I took a deep breath. "…after my mom choose her husband over her daughter I was living with my aunt who is a total bitch and her boyfriend. Well the night of my high school graduation I walked into my room to find her boyfriend laying in my bed."

Jon got really still, he knew where I was going. "And…" He prompted me.

"And so when I asked what he was doing he told me that they had had a fight and he was sleeping with me. I laughed because I thought he was joking but he got mad and pulled me to the bed. Before I could do anything he had his hand my skirt." Jon held me close. "I screamed and my aunt came in. But she blamed me for the whole thing, even their fight. She didn't tell me to leave but when they left my room I packed my suit case and crawled out of my window."

"Oh Baby." Jon whispered. He didn't say anything else just held me. "Please tell me it only happened once."

"That was the only time he went that far, yes. But not the only time he'd tried something but I had always been underage and he said I wasn't worth the jail time. So I got off easy until then."

I chanced a look at him. His eyes were dark and if the look in them had been meant for me I would have ran the other direction. It was a look I had never seen in his eyes before, he wanted to kill someone. We talked for a few more minutes but the look never left his eyes. I didn't like it I wanted my goofy sweet Jon back this Jon was scary and dangerous. I wanted to get away from him yet be closer at the same time, which scared me even more. But he sensed it.

"I seen a pizza place down the road that stays open until three. I think I'll walk over and you can take a shower." He kissed my forehead before he walked out the door.

I took a shower but when I looked at the bed side clock it read two a.m. in bright green numbers, fuck it why bother with clothes that I would just have to take off in a few short hours anyways. I crawled into bed and waited for Jon. I could only hope the walk cooled him off. Last thing he needed nor I wanted was for him to do something to put himself in jail. I heard the door open and rolled over to see Jon his arms weighed down with pizza and other goods. I got up to help him set it all down only to realize I was naked and he had had to leave the door open.

He laughed at the horror on my face when a couple walked past and the man not only took a lingering look but also whistled approvingly. The woman looked as if she wanted to kill him then me. I said nothing as I slammed the door closed.

"Well that's not the first time I've been full Monty in this town. What'd you get us?"

"Screw the food. Come here." He grabbed my waist and pulled.

"Jo…"My words were lost on his kiss.

"Do you want to go slow?" When I shook my head he said, "Good," and leaned back in.

He held my head in place with one hand as the other explored my body. I moaned when he ran his fingers over the sensitive area of my ribs. Walking backwards I hit the bed and he glided me down his hand between it and my head so my head wouldn't bounce or hit the mattress too hard. I was glad he remembered the staples back there because I didn't. He lifted himself off the mattress and me then kneelt in front of me. I rose to my elbows to watch him. I laughed when I fell back as he hooked his hands around my knees and pulled. He kissed his way up to the v between my legs then devoured me. He wouldn't stop until I begged him too only to start again shortly after.

"Fuck! Jon! Please I need you in me now!" I almost screamed the magic words.

He laughed but didn't stop until I was biting a scream as I came hard, my hands twisting in his hair. His arm the only thing holding me to the mattress. He crawled up my body and then dragged me to the head of the bed. I was almost panting still when his lips connected with mine. His hand replacing his mouth. His thumb pressed my clit making me jump.

He laughed low and sexy. "I love making you do that."

"I noticed." I replied twisting his hair in my fingers and pulled him to me.

"What do you want?" He said against my collar bone. "Say it."

"Fuck me. I want you to fuck me."

He nibbled my ear lobe before he stood up. I whined and he cocked an eyebrow at me. "Darlin' I'm good but not that good."

I watched him taking off his clothes way too slowly, driving me crazy. I decided two could play so I ran my hands down my body one stopped at my chest to tease my nipples while the other trailed lower my fingers playing around and in my pussy. His eyes turned dark and I sucked in a breath getting wetter just by looking at him. Knowing he was watching me, enjoying the view. He growled and bounced on me. Pushing my hands off myself he trapped them above my head with one hand and guided his cock into me with the other. We moaned in unison.

"God. Fuck you're almost too wet." He said as he began to drive into me.

I couldn't help it I had to laugh. "That was random."

He bent down capturing my lips with his. I twisted and arched my back trying to get free, I had to touch him. "Oh no. You're staying where I put you."

I whined. "Jon! That's so not nice."

He pulled out of me. "No this isn't nice." He flipped me onto my stomach.

I let out a small yelp. "Shit Jon!"

He raise my hips and laughed. "See that wasn't nice." He bent and nipped my butt before he planted his cock into my wet heat one more time and gently grabbed my hair. "Now you can't get away."

As he rocked his hips I arched my back and moaned. He pounded into harder and harder until I was trying not to scream in ecstasy. He came hot and fast. He was still half hard inside me when he fell to the side spooning me against his hard sweaty body. He mumbled something against my ear then kissed my neck. Wrapped in his arms is how I fell asleep.

I woke the day to a banging on the motel room door. Jon cursed and jumped up before I could even think. Throwing his jeans from the day before on but leaving them undone, he opened the door slightly. He put some food containers on the table next to our forgotten pizza and handed someone on the other side of the door a twenty. I groaned sleepily and Jon turned from the door.

Giving me a sheepish grin he said, "Sorry I thought I'd catch the guy before he knocked. Turns out watching you sleep is hypnotic and I forgot about it."

I stretched and smiled up at my gorgeous man. "You're forgiven. What'd you get?"

He handed me a plate with a bagel, cream cheese, fruit and a few pieces of bacon on it. When he took his own plate to the other side of the bed he was quiet. I wondered if something was wrong but took a bite of food to keep from asking. We ate and killed a couple of hours by watching TV then showered. My aunt had phoned me the day before and was expecting me for lunch. I had told Jon that I didn't know who was going to be there but he decided he'd come this far he wasn't going to let me go in alone. I gave him the directions to the local place my aunt had dictated we meet at because for all the good I was in the ring my family scared the living hell out of me.

When we got to the place Jon parked in the back away from the other cars. "We can say fuck it and drive back to Cincinnati right now, if you want."

I looked at him, he was dead serious. "Jon I want to tell you yes let's go but I've made it this far and maybe they've changed. I don't know but it seems wrong to say I'd meet with them and then be all whoops sorry I lied. I'm not like them and this will prove that."

"You're not like them because you wouldn't blame an innocent girl for your stupidity." He said gruffly as he slid his arm around my waist.

I took a deep breath as Jon opened the door to the steak house. The smell of steak and vegetables filling my nostrils. Jon put a hand at the small of my back and leaned in. "If anything the food smells good. And hey free food."

I giggled a little then I saw my aunt and her same boyfriend. I could only hope he didn't say or do anything because he wasn't worth Jon going to jail over and I knew Jon would beat the hell out of him if he did. Jon pulled me close. My aunt looked at Jon then at me. She wasn't going to make the first move. Fine I would.

"Aunt Linda." I held out my hand. She would get business Kianna nothing more.

"Kianna." She eyed Jon and I wanted to hit her.

"This is Jon Good, my boyfriend." Jon held out his hand, if only to be civil. "Jon this is Linda and Tim."

He and Linda shook hands and then it was Tim, Linda's husband now, turn to shake his hand. I thought it would turn into to a testosterone match. I touched Jon's shoulder and he backed off. Jon knew Tim was and he also had a huge problem with him as did I.

"Well come here, girl." Tim grabbed me for a hug before I could do anything differently. I pulled away with some force.

"Let's go find a place to sit." Linda suggested.

I chanced a look a Jon, his eyes were killer instinct dark again. Instead of pulling away as I had last night I hugged his waist a little tighter as we walked to the back of the restaurant. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. I said a silent prayer of thanks, Jon wasn't completely homicidal at the moment. Not that couldn't change at a moment's notice.

We set in the back forty of the place and I noticed that there was nobody around. I wondered why but at the same time didn't care. Jon and I set across for Linda and Tim in a booth on the back wall. Nobody spoke for a few minutes while the waitress made her way to the table. It was a girl I'd known in high school so after the 'hi how've you been' part was over she went to get our drinks and left us looking over the menu.

Jon leaned in close. "You okay?"

"Of course she's okay!" Tim said in a fake enthusiastic voice.

"I wasn't talking to you." Jon said calmly. I grabbed his hand and he squeezed mine. Please don't get into a fight, I thought.

Linda broke the silence, "So what looks good?" She faked a smile. And for the first time I could tell she and I were on the same page. "Jon, since you've never been here before I'm sure Ki can suggest something."

"I think Jon..."Tim said dripping with distain, "…can read the menu, Honey."

I wanted to kill him with my butter knife. And then I looked at his shirt, it was black with the Dragon Gate USA logo on it. He knew who Jon was that was why the show of testosterone! He wanted Jon to make a move! I acted like my phone vibrated and took it out of my pocket. I text Jon: Look at his shirt DGU. He knows who you are? Don't do anything no matter what he says! *heart*. Jon looked at his phone and squeezed my hand. Catty came back with our drinks and we ordered our food. Jon and I both got a salad bar trip.

As we were standing in line Jon said, "I seen his shirt. But's it's an older logo so I can't say for sure or not if he recognized me. Don't worry, Sweet. I'll behave as long as he doesn't touch you."

"That's the only reason he's saying or doing anything. He likes getting a reaction out of people. I should have warned you." A few more people recognized me and said hello. Of course being a small town once I introduced Jon once everyone else knew his name and rank.

I apologized as we walked back to the table. I could see the wheels in Tim's head spinning. What did they have planned? I thought. We set down and began to eat.

"So Jon. You work?" Tim said staring him down.

Jon put down his fork and returned the glare. Two could play this game and Jon knew the rules. "Yes."

"What do you do?" Tim replied over his glass.

"A real job? Because if you say skater of snowboarder whatever fantasy kids have now days I'll have to tell you to stay away from Kianna." Linda stated.

I swallowed the drink I had just taken hard. "Excuse me?! You are going to do what to who? You married the asshole that almost rapped me and I've been gone for almost two years so what the hell gives you the right to say who I date?!"

She didn't say anything just stared at me. Tim started to say something, maybe defend her or his honor, if he had any. But I held up my hand. "Jon is actually a successful wrestler and pretty damn good at it too. So let's cut to the chase. Why did you want to meet? Let's get it over with."

When nobody said anything Jon piped in "Anytime now. I don't think she plans on waiting around too much longer."

"We've missed you and when we found out you were coming back to town for a little while…"

I cut my aunt off. "Save it. The truth or I walk out now."

They only looked at each other saying nothing. The food came but it grew cold no one was very hungry any more. I nudged Jon, he took the hint and stood. I slid out behind him. Tim tried to stop me but whatever he saw in Jon's eyes stopped him dead.

"I'm only in town to deal with things on my father's side but that is it. After it's done I'm out of here end of story." We walked away leaving them gabbing after us.

Jon hugged me tight when we got outside. "You my dear are amazing! And you really think I'm good?"

I laughed. "Thank you and you know you're good."

We drove to the motel. Once we got there I realized Jon had never told me what had happened that he'd got time off. I bounced on the bed as he reheated our pizza, wondering if I should ask or not. Why not, I thought. I seemed to be on a role today.

"Hey Babe. You never told me why you got so much time off."

He turned around, pizza in hand. "Well I might have gotten an offer from some big company and I took the time off to think about it."

"What?" I stopped bouncing. "You sounded conflicted when you called that day. And now you're telling me it was a good thing. Who?"

"Well…" He stopped. "WWE."

"WWE?! Seriously? Jon please for the sake of mankind tell me you said yes."

"Yes I said yes. I'm not an idiot. But I have to finish out my contract with CZW and DG and I have to be in Florida to make everything final the last part of March early April."

I set up so I get you for a few more months." I was happy for him, more than happy but I knew what this meant. He'd be in Florida and I'd be in Cincinnati. Not that we really got to see each other a lot as it was but it would be for longer periods.

"Hey, what's that look?" He set up scooting back on the bed so I wouldn't fall off his lap. "Don't be sad, Sweet. It's a good thing I swear."

"I know I do. I'm sorry I just realized we wouldn't get to see each other and that part sucks."

He stay quiet for a long time and I played with his hair. He pulled me closer pressing his hand to the back of my head. Our lips met for a slow long kiss. When we broke it he leaned his head back against the head board.

"Ah…Fuck." He sighed running his hands through my hair. He slid his hands down my sides then picked me off his lap setting me to the side. "I got you something. Don't freak out because it isn't what you think."

Jon pulled a little box from his jacket pocket. He took a deep breath. I set there in shock, if it wasn't what I thought it was then what was it? He opened the box to revel a ring it had tiny diamonds on a black surface surrounding a larger opal. I loved it and I didn't care what it was for. He took the ring off it's little pedestal and took my right hand.

"See not even the right hand." He winked. "And I'm so awesome I got it purposefully in the wrong size. Well okay they only had one." He joked.

The ring was hot, from Jon holding so tightly, on my middle finger. I looked from him to it only about a half dozen times before I spoke. "When did you get this?"

He grinned. "When we were at the antique shop and you and Nitta were in the back."

"You sneaky little devil!" I smiled up at him. "You've had it this whole time and I never even knew."

He shrugged, "I'm good at hiding things. So you like it?" The look on his face said he knew I did.

I stared at him. "Like it? I love it. But now wasn't when you had planned on giving it to me was it?"

Jon stretched back down on the bed. "Nope."

I settled in next to him. Nope would be the only thing I'd get out of him on the when or how part of the conversation, so I let it drop. I didn't really care anyways. He rubbed his hand up and down my side.

I kissed his cheek. "I love you, Jonathan Good."

"Awe really?" He joked then kissed my forehead. "I love you too, Sweet."

We fell asleep without another word it had been a stressful day to say the least. I woke up to the sound of running water but decided to stay where I was at. I sighed the bed was warm and the pillow my head rested on smelled like Jon. I could stay like that forever. I drifted back to sleep only to feel the blanket being pulled away. I groaned in protest until he ran his hands up my jean covered thighs. The thought that we hadn't undressed crossed my mind when Jon cupped me. I slowly opened my eyes but said nothing. I simply watched a very naked and aroused Jon.

"I know you're awake."

"I know but please don't let that stop you. Wake up sex is the best." I stretched into his palm.

"I thought shower sex was the best." He replied undoing my jeans.

"It is. With you it's all the best." I said as I watched him slip those long sexy fingers between my hips and pants.

He pulled and I lifted my hips just enough to help. Next went my panties he skimmed his hands back up my body, his mouth trailed behind them. I shivered when he parted my thighs and he kissed a hot path to my center. He stopped to press a kiss just above but continued up. He set up on his knees holding onto my sides he pulled me up with him. He tugged my shirt up and slayed his large hands over my bra. I shed my tee the rest of the way kissing him as I threw it across the room.

"I thought I was doing all the work." He flashed me his world renowned smirk.

"I only helped a little." I said closing my hand around his cock.

He moaned but pulled my hand away. When I stuck out my lip to pout he bit it almost too hard and I smirked back at him. Pulling me closer he pressed himself against me. He was hot and pulsing and I grew wet in response. I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard. He lifted me to his lap. I impaled myself on him and tipped my head back. Jon pressed kisses to my throat and played with my tits as I rode him. He rose to his knees and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He laid me back on the bed and fucked me harder and faster until I had no choice but to cry out. He leaned in swallowing the next scream as he kissed me.

"Awe Fuck!" He said as he came.

He collapsed on top of me and wrapped his arms around me. He twisted around until I was laying on top him. We just laid there not saying anything he ran his hands up and down my back. I rose up to look at the clock.

"I don't want to move but I need a shower before we go." He moaned when I slipped off him.

While I was in the shower I heard my phone and Jon answer. When I finished up in the bathroom Jon was just hitting the end button.

"Who was that?" I asked towel drying my hair.

"That lawyer guy said to meet him at Olive Garden instead of his office. Said there was a plumbing issue. I didn't ask." He said as he looked me up and down and licked his lips.

"Hold that thought, we don't have time." I scolded him. I slipped a sun dress over my head before he acted on his thoughts and slid my panties up my legs and heard him groan. I smiled as I teased him just a little as I wiggled them over my hips.

"I hate you." He said.

"No you don't. You love me." I kissed him in an opened mouthed kiss. "Be a good boy and you'll get whatever you want tonight."

He growled low and smiled a wicked smile. Grabbing my ass as we walked through the door. It was cold and raining by the time we got to Amarillo and the Olive Garden. I shivered when the cold wind hit me in the face as we opened the car doors. My thin dress was not the greatest thing to wear on days like this. Jon put something over my shoulders, I looked back to see it was his old leather jacket. I pushed my arms in the sleeves.

"Ready?" Jon asked climbing out of the car.

"Do I have a choice? Burr I hate Texas weather."

He laughed as he wrapped an arm around me as we made a run for the door. The lawyer, Stan March, was already seated in the back of the restaurant with a small child. I looked at Jon secretly asking if the guy had said anything about a kid, he shook his head getting the message loud and clear. We said the peasantries and then set down.

"First off thank you for coming. I believe it was Jon who called to let me know you'd be late."

"Yes sorry about that."

The little girl leaned into the lawyer and asked something too low for Jon or me to hear. He said yes to her and she slipped out of her chair making sure not to touch or make eye contact with Jon. She had such a sad little look in her grey eyes when they met mine. I wondered why.

"Well if you don't mind if I rush ahead while Hailie is away from the table."

"Oh is she your granddaughter?" I asked.

He gave me an almost patronizing look. "Um…no she was your uncle's ward. Hailie is the daughter of your cousin Henry. He and his wife died only a year ago in a car wreck, leaving the child to her mother's brother but unfortunately there was abuse in the home and she ended up with your uncle, her grandfather."

Poor girl no wonder she was so sad. I felt for her, I did but I didn't know what she had to do with any of this. I held Jon's hand as I asked, "Why is she here? Isn't there another relative she can go to?"

"Yes, you." He let that sink in.

"No. I mean I don't even have a dog and barely enough money to take care of myself. There is no way I can raise a kid. No someone else has to take her." I heard a small cry behind me. My heart sank when I turned to see Hailie running back the way she had come. I glared at the lawyer he could have said something he had seen her. The ass.

"Don't worry about that she does that quit often."

Jon squeezed my hand then excused himself. That left the lawyer and I to argue and bicker about law things and my uncle's will. By the time we were finished I was thirty million dollars richer and had a four and half year old. My head was spinning as I walked out and followed the lawyer to his two seat convertible. He handed me a small suit case and a baby car seat. He said he'd meet us a First One Bank and waved as he drove off. The rain had stopped and the air was muggy as I walked to Jon's car, I'd put the things in and then go see where Hailey and Jon had gone off too.

I turned from the car and heard my name called. I turned to see Jon holding the ice cream covered tot and I wanted to have his children at that moment. I walked toward them. What would I say to Hailey? Hi I'm your new guardian I'll try not to kill you? I'm sure that would go over great!

"I found her in our car hiding." Jon explained.

"Oh well that's where I would have gone too." I said.

Jon set her on her feet and we walked back to the car when Hailie seen her small bag and seat she started crying. I knew this was going to be hard but not how hard and it was only beginning. Jon closed the door and picked her up. For a girl who wouldn't so much as look at him earlier she was clinging to his neck for dear life.

"Hey sweet girl. What's wrong?" He set her on the hood on the car.

"I can't fit in the seat." She said softly.

I watched the whole thing falling more in love with Jon by the second. He had been gentle with me before but this was a whole different man. I was seeing another side to him and I loved it as much as the rest of him.

He wiped her tear stained cheeks and cradled her head in his hands. "It's okay, Hailie."

She began to cry again. "No I need one or I'll get taken away!"

I had to chime in she was breaking my heart. "Honey we'll buy you a new car seat. There's a store down the street…"

"You said you didn't have money for a kid." She stared at me with those big grey eyes.

"Well what I didn't know at the time I said that was the rest of what I was getting from Uncle Rush." I used his name for her sake. "We just have to make a stop at a bank and do some things there and then we'll be free and clear."

Jon buckled Hailie in and then drove us to the bank. Mr. March was already there waiting impatiently by his car. Jon got out and unbuckled Hailie but she climbed over the seat to me. I told her to wait while I got out then turned and picked her up.

"I don't like him." She whispered in my ear as we walked into the bank.

"Why not?" I asked quietly as March was talking with the banker.

"He's not a good man. He's bad, bad, bad." She shook her head against my shoulder.

Jon was close enough to hear her. "I don't like him either." He winked at her. "Just a few more minutes and we won't have to see him ever again."

"Good." Hailie nodded sharply. Then wiggled to get down. "Can I go over there, mo…Ki?"

I blinked at her. "Yes but come back when I or Jon call for you, okay?"

Jon watched her go to the tiny play area. "Did she almost call you mom?"

"I think so."

March and the banker called us to his office we could see Hailie from the windows so we decided to leave her be and let her play. An hour later Jon, Hailie and I were being escorted to the car by a very fat security guard carrying almost the whole lump sum off thirty million dollars minus lawyer and bank fees. After getting Hailie set I stared at Jon.

"I have never seen so much money in my life! Not even on bank day at the bar. And it's all ours."

"It's yours, Sweet and Hailie's. I have nothing to do with it."

"No Jon. Yours too. We'll have to put some up for stuff but what's left is mine, Hailie's and yours." I took his hand. "You came with me, when you could have stayed at home or finished out your contracts early but you didn't you came and you're amazing with Hailie I don't think I could have said anything to her to make her trust me like you did. You earned it, Pal." I said. Making sure Hailie was occupied by something else I leaned over and kissed him.

"Do I still get whatever I want tonight?" There was a sparkle in his eyes as he teased me.


	12. Chapter 12

On the way to Walmart I wanted to see what was in Hailie's bag, curiosity killed the cat. I only found a pair of underwear two sizes too big and a skirt. I looked from Jon to Hailie. When I looked at her she ducked her head low refusing to look at me.

"Hailie?" I asked. "Why is there not any clothes in here?"

She didn't cry did look up, "Cause when Grampa died and Mr. March took me…" She stopped and stared out the window. She was wise beyond her years, having to go through too much for such a little girl.

"Sweetie did they not get you any clothes?"

"I didn't get anything." She sighed a much too heavy sigh for a three year old. It was a sigh I had made in my life and had heard from Jon before. A sigh that meant the world was resting heavily on our shoulders.

"I think we can fix that." I said and she looked at me her eyes brightened a little.

Jon looked at me. "You're not too bad with her. I guess we're going to the mall then." He turned back onto the highway and shot across town to the giant super mall.

When we got there I put what I thought would be enough money in my wallet before we got out. Jon had a lock box in the trunk, for money and other important things, and the rest went into it. With the car all locked tight and the borrowed car seat and small suit case in a trash can, to be forgotten, we headed into the food court. Hailie sucked in a breath her eyes were wide with both wonder and what was almost terror as she took Jon's hand. Her parents had been young enough to take her to a mall but she would have been too small to remember, her uncle and from what the lawyer had said about him told him he hadn't cared enough and her grandfather had been an old man.

"Is this your first visit to a place like this?" I asked looking at Jon watching her.

She said nothing only nodded her head. She took in all the places to eat and licked her lips. Jon notices and rubbed his stomach. I was a little hungry myself. After all we had missed lunch and I know Hailie did, I didn't really know if she'd eaten at all that day.

"You guys want to eat before we shop?"

"I have to use the restroom." Hailie said in a manner that gave me pause. Restroom? Shouldn't a three year old say potty or something?

We decided where to eat and went to the restrooms while Jon ordered for us. When we came back out Jon waved us over to a small table where he was relaxing. The man is walking sex, I thought as I walked toward him. And then I felt conflicted because I was thinking about sex holding a three year olds hand. It felt odd.

"Did you get it?" I asked setting Hailie in a chair.

Jon gave me a look. "Yeah I do have some money."

"I…I didn't mean. I just…oh forget it." Maybe that had come out the wrong way, I didn't think so but it might have.

Hailie talked her way through lunch. By the time we were done shopping Jon was loaded with boxes and sacks and I was carrying a new car seat fit for the queen and a sleeping Hailie. Jon nor I said anymore about money or our earlier conversation the rest of the day. I had wanted to ask him about it but I refused and he put on a good show of excitement for Hailie but his smile never touched his eyes and that worried me. Did I just gain money and Hailie but lose Jon?

"We going to back to Hereford or are we just gonna buy new stuff and go back home?" Jon snipped out as he put Hailie in her seat. From the look on his face when he raised up I didn't think he'd meant to say the last part but Jon was never one to hold in his thoughts.

I blinked at him but didn't say anything. I walked to the front of the car and leaned against the hood. I wasn't upset that he'd snipped or was a little rude earlier. We'd argued before and it was Jon he was human and not always in a good mood. But the timing sucked in epic ways. I heard the car start up and the door close. Was he waiting for me to get in? I denied to give him the satisfaction of looking.

"Ki?" Jon said.

I had to look at him but I didn't want to. I sucked in a deep breath as he leaned against the car beside me. He didn't even brush my arm with his. He sighed then so I looked at him. His eyes were as grey-blue as the storm clouds moving overhead.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry. Because I know you're not. I don't know what your issue really is but you are so not sorry for it." I said before he could say anything else.

"I'm not sorry for having an issue, no. But…"

"What the hell is your problem then? I mean I know Hailie wasn't in your cards or mine but it seemed you were ok with her it's me then because your own directing your anger at me."

He stood then moving away from the car. "It's not Hailie. No she wasn't planned for sure but she's a good kid. It isn't you, why would it be? It's…it's just..." He sighed. "Fuck Ki! You have money now why stay with a guy like me?"

I blanched. "The money! Your issue is seriously because of money. Not the fact that I had none to spend but because I have it now?!" the clouds opened at my yell and rain poured. "A guy like you? A wrestler that makes the same amount of money I do at doing what he loves. A guy I love for that fact and more. You are better than any man I've ever met but if you think the only reason I ever loved you or dated you or moved you in with me is because at times you had a little more money than me. If you think that little of me then fuck you!

I leaned into the car and gently took Hailie out of her seat grabbing an umbrella and popping it open before leaning back out with her. Jon just stared at me for a second.

"What the hell are you doing? You gonna walk with her the whole hour?"

"No. I'm going to go use my money on a cab!" I turned away and started walking away.

"Ah! Fuck!" I heard Jon yell behind me. "We have to go to the same damn place. Get in the fucking car and I'll drive us to the motel. And oh yeah I have your damned money in my trunk I'm sure you want that!"

I ignored the money remark. He really didn't know how much I would throw all of it off the overpass if it meant keeping him. And I was getting wet because the wind was blowing the rain into my back and Hailie was getting heavy. Fuck! I thought. I turned around to see him getting into the car. I stood there until he pulled up beside me.

I put Hailie back in her seat and locked her in. As I climbed in I said, "Here's the deal. You made sense with the fact that we're going the same place. But don't think this means anything! As soon as we get to the motel and all her things are out of the car I want you to get your bags and leave. It's apparent you don't really know me at all which I find unbelievable."

He said nothing in reply just drove to Hereford once we got to the motel I unlocked the door and put Hailie, who was still passed out, on the bed and put pillows around her. When I turned back to the door Jon was carrying her things in at one time, car seat included. He brushed past me and looked down at me. He wanted to say something I seen it in his eyes but he only handed me the key to the lock box and picked up his bags. I stood there. When I heard the thunder role in I ran to the door. I screamed his name as he drove away and the heavens opened up.

The next few days passed in a blur. Friends from Cincinnati called concerned when they saw Jon back in town but I wasn't there. The only people who really knew what had happened were Cody and Wendy and Lexi, everyone else I put off saying I had some family things to deal with. Jon had gone back to CZW and DG to finish out his contracts. He won in a violent strike and rapid pace. He had claimed the CZW world title in less than twenty minutes. I had told Hailie he had had to back to work but that he said to tell her bye. It was a lie of course but I couldn't put her through anything else. She wanted to know what he did so I showed her some older stuff from HWF that wasn't as brutal but she knew they were old and wanted new things.

I let her watch knowing I'd have to explain things to her but surprisingly she took to it wanting to watch wrestling out of anything else on the web or the TV. I must admit I was kind of proud. Besides Jon not being there it was getting harder to stay in the motel with a three year old she needed room to play and have fun. But I wasn't staying in Hereford.

"Hey Hailie." I said one night before she went to sleep. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Where?" She asked with avid curiosity.

I thought for a moment should I take her away from the only home she'd known or stay and deal with my issues? "Well you know I don't live here in Texas, right?" She nodded. "Well do you want to go live in Cincinnati or stay here?"

I hoped she say go because then it would make leaving easier for me and her. She seemed to think about it for a few minutes. She watched Jon on the screen he was in a title match, his name and flashed across the screen as did where the tournament was being held. Hailie paused the video.

"What does that say?" She'd asked to learn to read the day after Jon left and I'd been helping her.

But we weren't that far yet. "Cincinnati." I told her. You are too smart for your own good, kid. I thought.

"Is Jon there?" I nodded why explain he traveled a lot? "Then I want to go."

"Well if that helps you decide then okay. Go to sleep now little one." I had a phone call to make.

I called my aunt. "Hi do you still have my car?"

"Hello. Do I know you?" She said bitterly.

"Oh damn woman do you have my car or not?"

"Yes I have your fucking car. Time said it would be against God to break the window of a sixty five Impala. And you have the only key. So yes I have it. Why?"

"Good I'll be by tomorrow to pick it up." I hung up the phone.

I called Catty, who thankfully still had the same number and asked for a ride. Then I curled up with Hailie and dreamed of Jon. I woke a few hours later only to roll over and stare into the dark. Damn that man he could get to me like no one else! I threw back the cover and went into the bathroom. I left the door open a crack so I could hear Hailie if she needed me. I turned on the hot water and stood under the punishing burn. I ended up sitting on the floor of the tube my tears joining the water. I missed him so much my chest hurt. I heard Hailie stir and turned off the water. I toweled off and put on my t-shirt.

"Good morning Baby." I greeted her with an as-real-as-I-could-manage smile,

"Good morning." She said her little face peaking over the covers.

I helped her dress then called Catty back to tell her we were almost ready. I went in search for my clothes only to realize I had Jon's old hoodie. Hailie was playing with a doll and I took a minute to wallow in pity as I hugged the garment to my chest. Cat knocked not long after and I let her in.

"Sorry I'm not quite ready." I told her. Hailie hid behind me. "Hailie this is Catty. Can you say hello?

Catty greeted her. "I didn't know you had a kid."

"I didn't until yesterday." I only had Jon, I thought and turned away. I explained as I got dressed.

We left the motel and headed to my aunt's. "Stay in the car with Catty, okay Hail?"

It didn't look like they were home so I used my house key to get in. the house was the same disaster it had been when I left and I wondered if I'd stepped back in time. I heard someone up stairs so I quietly snuck to the kitchen. Tim caught me.

"Didn't think I'd see you around here." He slurred.

"I just came to get my car, Tim. I already talked to Linda." I pushed past him.

He grabbed my hair and threw me against the wall. My head exploded, I might have gotten fed up with the brace and tossed it and then went to the hospital to get the staples out of my neck but fuck my head still hurt. He pushed into me his cock growing hard.

"Humm…mmm…I've missed your smell."

"Fucking sick bastard!" I said. When my head exploded in pain my anger shot up too.

He pressed his hand into my crotch. I pushed him away. "I won't beg or scream this time."

"Oh you'll scream, Baby." He said pressing his beer stained mouth to mine.

I spat at him. "Fuck this!" I head butted him and he went back.

That gave me the chance to step up. I put all my anger, pain and hate from the years into a single punch. It landed between his eyes and he went down hard hitting his head. I hoped he was dead. I ran to the garage and opened the door. I sighed when I saw my baby. A big black Chevy Impala. I had worked my ass off when I was sixteen to get her and I was glad to see Tim and I agreed on something. He'd actually taken care of her body now to see if her engine was still up to par.

I ran to Catty's car. "Hey here's my key to the motel will you take her back for me?"

I watched them drive off and went back to the Impala. "Come on, Baby. Start and be a good girl." I smoothed my hand over the dash as I turned the key. She growled to life and then evened out into a steady purr. "Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air.

I drove back to the motel and parked beside Catty. Hailie greeted me at the door. "Oh I like that car!"

I picked her up. "I knew I liked you kid." I said pressing a kiss to her cheek. For only knowing her a day and it being one of the worst days of my life she grew on me and I was starting to love the grey eyed dark blonde little girl.

We said fair well to Catty and started to pack. I guessed Tim wasn't dead because no cops showed up or they didn't care one, either way I was okay with it. Okay I packed Hailie decided what things she would take in the car with her and what would be packed. By lunch time we were all set. I put everything in the car and then checked the room one last time. My ring set on the night stand where I'd taken it off that morning. How could I forget that? I grabbed it and slipped it on my finger. Letting out a little sigh as I looked at it. Hailie got herself in her seat and I made sure she buckled in right.

"Good Job, Kid." I praised her. She was really too smart for her age. I started the car and we left Texas behind in the dust. Hailie slept well into the day so that left me alone with my thoughts. They were dark and moody.

When I stopped to get gas the second time Hailie woke up from her nap. "Where are we?" She asked rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"In Tulsa Oklahoma." I replied. "Are you hungry?"

Her stomach rumbled and she put her hands over it. She looked at me, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry."

I laughed softly. "Hail it was just your tummy saying it's time for food. Don't be sorry for being hungry."

She looked at me with disbelief. "Really?"

I looked at her trying to see what she had been through. I had had a hard life growing up but I had never been told hunger was something to be sorry for. "Come on we'll grab some junk food for the road."

Twenty minutes later we had the radio blaring and were stuffing ourselves full of chips and coke. I knew we'd have to eat better at home but it was a road trip, an adventure for Hailie and a chance for me to think about everything. Hailie sang alone to Avril Lavigne for almost an hour before she said she had to pee. We stopped at a road side park and were on our way again. I crossed the Oklahoma/Missouri line at about midnight. Hailie had fallen asleep so I turned the radio.

"Damn." I said when my gas light blinked on with a soft ding. I saw a sign advertising a gas station not far ahead.

I pulled in just as the Impala clunked and died I coasting to the gas pump. I forgot when the gas light came on I'd better be at a station. I could do a lot for the old car but the gas tank had a mind of its own. I hoped out and locked the doors. I ran in and paid for a fill up. The teen behind the counter commented on the car and I noticed his shirt a CZW logo with Moxley scratched out across it. Well that's depressing, I thought. I filled up and hit the road one more time. At two I was yawning and the road was getting blurred so I pulled off at motel called Hick's motel and lodging.

Hailie woke me up at ten the next morning. "Ki? Wake up sleepy head."

I opened one eye then the other and she giggled. I grabbed her. "What are you giggling at, huh?" I said tickling her. Her laugh and squeals filled the room. And I had to laugh too.

We ate the free breakfast and checked out. I asked where we were at when we checked out. It was some little town that many truckers knew and stopped in apparently. I still had to get through Missouri and Illinois before I even got to Ohio. We left once again close to noon but made good time for the most part. Hailie seen a billboard for a museum and we stopped off at it and had a late lunch. By the time we got to Joplin Hailie was busy coloring a book she had wanted at the museum and only talking to her stuffed bear about all the fun they had in the museum. I found her older than her years at times only to be remembered she was three and still a small child at others. It was getting late when I stopped for gas so I asked for a good motel. We stopped for the night with a seven am wakeup call. I had made sure to pack two small overnight bags when we left Hereford so I grabbed them out of the car. Hailie and I ate pizza and watched movies until bed time. I put her to bed and went to take a hot bath to relax my achy muscles from driving so long.

We finally made it Ohio around five the next day. It was amazing how far you can if you get off at a decent time, I thought. I passed through a few little towns until I seen the cut off for Cincinnati. I had called Lexi to see if she minded us crashing her house for a while. I didn't want Hailie there when I talked to Jon but I knew her and the fact that she was wary of most people so I knew I'd have to stay with her for a few so she could get to know Lexi.

I finally left Lexi's about three hours later leaving Hailie watching Animal Planet with Sami. Lexi and Sami had been together for a few years. While others found him scary or horrid and his looks horrible Lexi found as I did lovably adorable and a sweetheart.

"Leave it to a three year old to like Sami." Lexi laughed as she seen me out.

"Well hey she is my relative." I joked. We said bye and agreed that I would call if I decided to stay with Jon.


	13. Chapter 13

I drove to our apartment not knowing what I'd find. Jon had gone back to work but they had mostly been little gigs around the city so he could have still came home at night. I looked at the dash clock it read 8:35. I didn't know in less than five minutes my world would crash down around me. I pulled in beside Jon's GTO. At least he's home, I thought.

I unlocked the sound proof door to the apartment and stepped into the cool dark or the living room. I reached for the light switch when I heard something. The scene laid out before was sickening. Jon was sitting on the couch his head back and his eyes closed while his ex, the same one who had attacked me and he had threatened, bouncing on his dick.

"Oh baby you feel so good." She said rubbing her hands over his chest. They hadn't even realized the light had been turned on.

Well sur-fucking-prize. "Honey I'm home." I said coolly. Jon opened his eyes. And Cathy looked at me and smiled.

"Oh fuck!" Jon said almost throwing her off himself. "Ki…"

I held up my hand. "No you don't get to say my name right now. How fucking dare you! Ducking the bitch that left me unconscious in the hospital for two days. Two days, mind you, which you hardly slept from worry. In my fucking house!"

"Well sweetheart," Cathy said standing up. "They always want something better and Jon will…"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" I said. I looked on the floor and seen a pile of clothes that looked like something she'd wear. I picked them up and walked to the window flinging them out where they landing in the street below. "Get out of my house."

"But you just threw my clothes out the window."

I laughed harshly. "Something tells me it would be the first time you walked your trashy ass out naked in this city. Get out before I decided to throw you out the fucking window!"

She looked at Jon for help but he merely continued to do up his pants and looking at the floor. She went to the door and said, "It won't be the last time I have him."

"He isn't a fucking object to be had you dumb fuck. Get out!" I didn't care how mad I was at him nobody had the right to talk about anyone else as if they were prizes to be won or claimed.

Jon didn't bother zipping his jeans he just stood in the middle of the living room watching me. Waiting for my attack or to attack I wasn't sure. I just paced the by the wall of windows. I couldn't think of anything to say to him. My body and heart wanted to against my anger and fling myself in his arms but my anger and brain were thinking right.

"How could you?" I asked almost in a whisper. "Here of all places."

"I…I don't know." He spoke the truth I knew when I looked in his baby blue eyes. "I stopped thinking when I left you." He ran his hand through his hair and paced toward the door.

I stared at him and I just wanted him gone. I looked at the coffee table his newly won championship belt set proudly there. I picked it up. "Was she your victory whore?"

"What?" He turned around. It pissed me off to see a hickey on his shoulder. One I hadn't put there but she had.

I threw the belt at him. It landed square in his chest causing a small deep cut above his heart. "Was she the one you brought home after you won? Or was there others? Know what? I don't give a damn! I'll be back in a few hours get your shit and get out."

"Ki…"He started to say something else but I slammed the door shut. I couldn't stand very much longer that was the hardest thing I'd ever done.

I ran to my car when I got behind the wheel I broke down everything had come to a head and I could hold it in anymore. I cried until the tears stopped coming. Then I called Lexi and made sure Hailie was alright. I drove around the city with no intention of going anywhere really. But I ended back up at Lexi's. She and Sami were sitting on the front porch.

"Ki?" Sami stood up when I got out of the car. I knew my face told the story in graphic detail. "If he hurt you so help me I'll kill him."

I gave him a halfhearted smile. "Not physically, no. Where's Hail?"

"She's fine. She fell asleep on the couch." Lexi put her arm around me. "What happened?"

I told the whole story the who, what and where all at rapid pace because I feared If I stopped to take a breath I wouldn't be able to talk again. I gulped in a breath at the end but still couldn't breathe living it once had been bad but having to tell people a second time was worse. Sami wrapped me in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I know that doesn't really help but I am. I knew he went off the deep end when he came home but fuck." He sighed.

"I told him to get out." I hugged Sami back hard. "But Sam? If calls you please answer." I pleaded with him. Sami was the closest friend Jon had and I knew he'd call him at some point.

"I will. I promise. I might tell what a dumb ass he is but I'll talk to him." Sami smiled. Of course he'd tell him off what were brothers for?

Sure enough Jon called Sami the next day. "What'd he say?" I asked.

Hailie was playing in the living room so I wasn't worried about what she'd hear. Sami told me he hadn't asked for a place to stay but had admitted he'd fucked up too badly for words. When Sami asked if he wanted to stay at his place he said no he had somewhere. I wanted desperately to ask where but I knew better.

After breakfast Hailie, Lexi and I went shopping. Hail needed a whole bedroom set and we would need food at the house. We walked into my apartment. The mess from the night before was picked up. In fact everything was spotless. I laid grocery bags on the kitchen table.

"Hailie you bedroom will be the one across from the bathroom. Why don't you go figure out where all your new things will go."

"Um Ki? There is no room for any more food in here and it's all new and fresh." Lexi said. "I guess Jon is trying to win brownie points."

Very place food could go was jammed full. I decided Lexi would have to take some of the stuff I just bought home with her. We heard Hailie scream and ran to see what had happened. My tiny little girl was standing in the middle of a freshly painted room with a giant smile and sparkles in her eyes. I touched the wall closest to me the paint was still cold but dry for the most part.

"Oh my gosh!" Lexi exclaimed. "When did you do this? Last night before you came back to my place?"

"Lex, I didn't even thing about painting her room."

"Jon did it." Hailie handed me a letter.

I read it out loud. "Hailie I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye to you. You are a doll, kid, and deserve the best. I hope you like the colors. See you around sometime Jon." I took a deep breath and looked around the light pink with white lines with her name spelled out in the middle of one wall using a flower print. "I didn't even know he knew how to do something like this."

"I love it!" Hailie began making plans for where everything would go. We left her to it and went back in the living room.

Even the couch had a fresh coat of polish on it. "I wonder when he had time for all this."

Sometime later the furniture had arrived. Hailie was ordering the delivery guys around her room, like a tiny Hitler. I told her to ease up they weren't slaves. After they had finished one asked for my number I was surprised and Lexi giggled. I looked at her then back at the guy. He was cute with brown eyes and dark hair and a few inches shorter than Jon. He was so different from Jon. I sighed and gave him my number. I figured if Jon could see other people why couldn't I?

Later that night after Hailie was in her bed sound asleep after another exciting day I finally went to my room. I had avoided it the entire day. I didn't want to think about Jon and another woman in our bed. The thought mad me physically sick. But I sucked up my hurt and anger and opened the door. The bed was made and all the clothes put away. I looked around for any sign that someone had been in the room. Nothing. As I laid down I pulled Jon's pillow to me it still smelt like him, like he'd slept here last night. I turned on the light when my hand brushed across a paper.

I read the letter in Jon's handwriting, 'Kianna, Sweet, there are no words. I fucked up I know. I can't make it to you in anyway. Its sucks to know that I caused that betrayal you feel and the hurt. I painted Hailie's room and cleaned the house but to gain anything, I swear.' I wiped a tear from my eye and continued, 'Baby if I could go back and do it all over again I wouldn't have said anything about the fucking money. My pride was wounded and I'm the biggest fool and fuck up there ever has been.'

"No you're not." I told the room.

'And don't say I'm not. I know I am, always have been. You just made me a little better. Or at least seem better. Also nobody besides me was ever in this bed when you walked in earlier was the first time anyone else was here. Just needed you to know that.' There was an L and O scratched out but I could still see it. 'Jon.'

I didn't tell anyone about the letter. Hailie and I settled into life together and routine like clockwork. I guess the trip had helped us bond. I would drop her off at the gym with Lexi and Wendy and go to work across the street then Lexi or Wendy would bring her for lunch. She loved Bear's burgers and since the noon crowd wasn't that bad he was ok with kids being there. Then after work I would head over to the gym train and take Hailie home.

I had plans to see Erick, the delivery guy, so Lexi had Hailie for me. He picked me up at eight and we went to a movie and then went to a local club. The last person I expected to see was the first person I did, Jon. He was there in the back looked bored and tired. Smiling and laughing with some guys he worked with when he had to but mostly just drinking a long neck. A girl asked him something and he shrugged. Erick and I danced but I watched Jon mainly.

"What a drink?" Erick yelled over the blare of the music.

I nodded and we walked hand in hand to the bar. The whole night I kept thinking he wasn't anything like Jon. I knew it wasn't fair, it was the reason I agreed to go out with him after all, but Jon had spoiled me, I guess. The only open spot at the bar was by Jon and his friends. I tried to tell Erick never mind that we'd come back but he shook me off.

He ordered two drinks, a beer and something fruity for me. "She doesn't like fruity drinks." Jon told him. I wanted to die.

"You know this guy?" Erick asked me.

"Well I did once." I stared pointedly at Jon. Please don't do anything, I begged silently.

Our drinks came and he handed mine to me. I sipped it but the sweet wasn't going to do it for me so I set it down. "Come on." I grabbed Erick's hand. While we were dancing Erick asked how I knew him so I had to tell him some of the story. By two am the club was slowing down so we decided to leave. Before we got to the car Jon stepped in the way.

"Jon don't do this. I'm not asking or begging but don't." I said.

He ignored me. "Did she tell you how she knows me? Did she tell you she hates alcohol with fruit in it? Huh, did she?" He turned to me then. "I'm guessing not. Did you tell him the only reason you came here tonight, I'm betin' is because this guy is nothing like me?" He almost yelled.

"Hey man!" Erick said trying to step up. Poor guy didn't know Jon though and that was the wrong thing to do. "You need to leave. You're drunk or just crazy but you are fucking up."

"Too late for that, my friend." Jon laughed.

I wanted to tell Erick to move but the words wouldn't come. Jon balled his fist and slammed it into Erick's jaw. Without another word Jon walked away leaving me watching him go and wanting to scream for him to come back. I looked down when Erick groaned.

"I'm so sorry." I said helping him up.

"I'm fine." He replied trying to be a tough guy. But I had received enough punches, even if he did hold back, from Jon to know he was hurting. "Um… I'll take you home."

I got in his car and he drove me to the front of my building. When I got out and said goodbye I knew it would be the last time I'd be seeing him. Which I was okay with after the feeling Jon stirred in me. I didn't go in instead I went around the back to where my car was parked. I didn't feel like facing the empty apartment so I opted for the gym. Nobody was there that late so I used the spare key for the back door. I went to the office and blared the sound system. As I was dressing to workout I heard my name being called out. I walked to the main room in my bare feet.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"Nothing. Just didn't want you to freak if you heard someone else. I'll leave you alone." Jon said as he turned to walk away.

"Why?" That was all I could say. I ran my hand through my hair as the tears threatened to leak out once more. He turned to look at me. "Why her, Jon?"

He just looked at me. Staring into my soul with blue-grey eyes. He walked toward me and I inhaled trying to tell him to stop. He stalked closer and my breath hitched. "Because she reminds me of the fact that I don't deserve you. That's why her." He was so close I had to take a step back.

"I'm nothing special you idiot." He acted as if he wanted to reach for me but stopped. "I come from a fucked up home. I'm so fucked up I ended up in the city after I basically ran away from home. I was just trying to survive before I met you. Then I saw your face and it was like I hadn't fucked up but Fate had actually made sure I was in Cincinnati. Everything was good." I paused taking a breath. "And then if I hadn't said yes to meeting with March I'd still have you, I'd be broke still but I'm okay with that I only wanted you no matter how much money I had or didn't have. But you had to go have a male ego moment and then fuck that slut. And all because she reminds you that you don't deserve me?

Jon stood there staring at me. "Hailie wouldn't have a home if you wouldn't have met with March."

I sighed. "No she wouldn't not a good one at least and I'd be broke but I'd have you. Fuck it all because I'd wouldn't be slowly dying right now. Shit, Jon I would have burned the money and put Hailie up for adoption if I'd have known I wouldn't have you now."

He stepped closer again this time I welcomed the intrusion. I shouldn't, I mean really I knew I should make him beg or plead or something but I'd missed him too much to make him. Even if he had been screwing Cathy, I shuddered at the thought.

"Don't say that. I'm not worth that much." He rested his hand against my cheek. "I know. I can't make this right. There is nothing I can say ever, not even I'm sorry wouldn't fix it. And you can hate me I've been doing that for a long time. I've missed you so much."

I turned my head to his open palm and kissed it. "I'm still mad." I said as his lips met mine.

"Good." He grabbed my head and twisted his hand in my hair.

Pushing me against the ring pole he used his free hand to pull my shirt up. I hadn't realized I was actually starved for him until that moment. He broke the kiss. "Ever had sex in the ring?"

I stole his line. "Nope."

He picked me up and set me down on the apron. He kissed me again like a man starved for years and I was his first meal. I moaned into his mouth. "I've missed you so much." He confessed.

I pulled away and slipped under the bottom rope. "Stop talking."

He jumped up and slide between the second and top rope. Taking his shirt off as he stalked across the ring. "No." He said when I started to take off my top. "I get to do that. After all I'm still owed a get whatever I want night."

I smiled and licked my lips. I giggled as he fell into a push up position above me. "I've missed you."

"Stop talking, remember?" He nipped my bottom lip then licked it.

In no time he had his jeans off and I was completely naked laying in the darkening room in the middle of a wrestling ring. He stood above my spread eagled body and I squirmed under his intense stare. Knelt between my spayed legs kissing my stomach and going lower. He put one finger inside me and watched my face. He moved his index in and out then added another and pressed his thumb into in clit. I sucked in a breath when he added a third finger and pressed his mouth to me. He sucked, tugged and licked my clit while mimicking the actual act of sex with his fingers until I let out a scream. He licked at my core letting my juices seep onto his tongue as I came down from that first orgasmic high.

He licked me off his fingers and he lips. "You're still mine."

"What?" I breathed.

He slide up my soft body with his hard one, settling his cock at my entrance he replied, "You haven't screwed anyone else. You are still mine."

I laughed. "Maybe you just ruined me for anyone else."

He pressed into me. "Good."

We alternated between fast and slow, soft and hard, and many positions for hours. It was six am when I heard my cell go off in the locker room. I untangled myself from Jon and ran naked for the locker room. God, ow! I thought as I stretched out my back. Sex on the mat was as hard as wrestling on my poor body.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey girl! There is a little miss that would like to speak to her Ki Ki." Lexi put Haile on the phone.

"Hi Honey." I greeted her.

"Hi." She jumped right to the point. "When can I go to home?"

"Well as soon as I come and get you. Are you okay Hail?"

"Yes I just want to play in my room." She said in a matter of fact way.

"Well give me about thirty minutes and I'll come and get you."

I wanted to tell her Jon was here with me because she asked about him every day. Drove me crazy most of the time but I didn't tell her that. Jon was the only man that had treated her like a human and not a nuisance and she had taken to him. I went back to find Jon pulling on his jeans.

"Who was that?"

"Hailie wanting to know when she could go home to play in her room." I found my shirt and tossed it over my head. "She loves it. How did you manage that anyways?"

"Funny I was thinking the same thing. About going home I mean." He ran a hand through his hair. "The room I just went to the Home Depot that stays open super late and got everything then I remembered there was a sign in the ice cream shop I took her to that day that was done in a flower pattern and she thought it was cool and said she wanted her name like that so I asked if they had the stencil for something like that. I had time trust me."

"I think I've just fallen completely in love with you all over again." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed him. "Come on lets go get our girl and go home."

We drove to Lexi's house in my car, Jon had parked his at Scotty's apartment the day before. We walked to the door holding hands. Sami opened the door and stared at us. He said nothing only opened the door. We walked in and Hailie screamed.

"Jon!" She jumped into his arms. He barely had time to lean down before she plowed into him.

"Hi sweet girl." He hugged her tight against his chest.

Lexi asked to talk in the kitchen. "What the hell?" She said as soon as I crossed the door.

I told her the whole thing from Erick picking me up to the gym. "You screwed him in the ring? Like actually fucked him not screwed him over, I mean."

I nodded. "You should try sometime. It's pretty fun. Ok fine my back is killer but it was fun." I laughed.

"Oh my god! Sami so owes me!"

"What?"

She smiled and laughed. "He bet me you would take at least two months before you took him back."

I faked gasped. "Lexi! How much?"

She laughed but before she could say anything more the guys joined us. Hailie still firmly attached to Jon. We talked a few more minutes and soon Hailie was restless so we agreed to have an adults only dinner one day that week. We stopped by Scot's so Jon could pick up his car. Then he followed me and Hailie home. When we got to the apartment she dragged him to her room where she proceeded to show him everything she had while I fixed breakfast.

"Hey Babe." Jon said walking up behind me. "I have something to tell you."

"Shoot."

"Hailie just asked if I thought you'd mind if she started calling you her mom."

I turned toward him. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"What did you tell her?" I set the plates on the table. "Hail wash up and then come eat." I called.

"I told her I didn't think you'd mind. But that she was going to have to ask you." He said biting into a piece of bacon. "What are you going to tell her?"

"How can I say no?" I put my finger to my lips when I saw Hailie running through the living room. "Come on, kid." I scooped her up and out her in her booster seat. I waited for the question that never came.

"Ki's gonna take me to the zoo today. Wanna come?" Hailie said as they set watching The Little Mermaid. I laughed at the fact that Jon was watching such a girly movie knowing full well Hailie was testing him she liked action movies with cars more than girly movies and would be more than happy to watch wrestling too.

"Sure why not?"

Hailie Jumped up off the couch. "Yay!"

"Why don't you take a shower while I help her get dressed." I told Jon.

He stood up and stretched raising his arms above his head. "Ya know ring sex is harder than wrestling."

"It was your idea." I called laughing when he grumbled.

When we got to the zoo Hailie noticed something. "Hey we all match!"

I looked at Jon and at Hailie, He was wearing black cargo shorts and a red t-shirt and she was wearing a red and black ladybug jump suit. I looked down, not remembering what I had put on, sure enough red chucks, black shorts and a red and black HWF baseball tee. I looked back at Jon he was doing the same thing as me.

"Well Okay then." I said. "Not sure why that happened but it's kinda cool." I threw in for the kid's sake. Really Jon and I could have changed and been happy we weren't the matching type of people. I gave Jon a 'this is so not cool' look. He just winked at me.

Hailie wanted to go on the Kids Only Zoo tour, they would show the kids how to take care of some of the animals and crafts and other things, so Jon and I had three or so hours to kill. We walked around looking at the animals and joking like a couple of teens.

"God, I missed you." Jon said pulling me closer.

I kissed his neck, the only place I could reach. "I missed you too, Babe."

We stopped in the bamboo forest. He stepped in front of me. "I mean it, ya know? I was such an idiot."

"I know, Jon. And you're a guy idiot is in your DNA. I forgive you."

He pulled something out of his pocket. Holding his hand out he said, "here." In his hand was my ring. I had thrown it at him the night I caught him with Cathy. My hand ached to have it back in its rightful place.

"Jon." I breathed. "You kept it?"

"What else would have done with it? I thought it was the only thing of yours I'd get so I kept it in my pocket all the time." He grabbed my hand and slipped the warm metal on my finger. "There home at last."

I had a feeling he was just using the ring as a metaphor. "I love you, Jonathan Good."

We stayed in a lip lock and wrapped in each other's arms for a long while. Finally Jon pulled away pressing one last kiss to my forehead. He looked at his watch. "Time to go meet up with the kid."

As we walked back the front of the Zoo. I had a thought. "Jon?"

"Humm?" He said looking in the gift shop's window.

"Do you like Hailie? Or are you just putting on a front?" I didn't think so but I had to ask.

He stopped dead in his tracks. He had a hurt sad look in his eyes but hid it before he thought I saw. "You know I don't put up a front for anyone. And you know my past. Why ask that?"

I knew he meant his cousin. "I just needed to know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

He interrupted me. "No I should know by now you say what's on your mind. I think I love her honestly." He smiled. "The entire time we weren't together I wanted to call just to make sure she was okay. You too of course." He finished quickly.

I smiled so hard my face hurt. "I love you!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around his neck. I heard an older lady say something about teenagers these days and laughed as I kissed Jon.

"Da…Jon! Ki! Look what I did!" Hailie ran toward us.

Jon ignored he slip but gave me a look. He scooped her up tossing her in the air before settling her on his hip. "What do you have little one?"

She held up a little ceramic plate with all three of our names on it. "Wow!" Jon and I said together.

"Looks great, Kid." He said handing the plate to me.

"It's great, Hail. Where are you going to put it?"

Hailie rattled off a few places and then asked if we could go to the gift shop. We were stopped by a guy with a camera. "Picture for the lovely family?"

"Sure." Jon said looking at me and moved in closer.

"Wait!" Hailie yelled.

"What?" I asked almost panicked she didn't yell very often.

"I want to be between you two."

Jon switched her to his other hip and the guy took the picture. "You can pick this up in the gift shop in about thirty minutes or so."

"Oh man." Hailie sighed.

"What's up, Kid?" Jon said sitting her on her feet and squatting down at her height.

"Nothing." She said quietly.

"Hail? If you don't tell us when something is wrong or when you need something we won't know, Honey." I said leaning beside her. "Now what's wrong?"

"I'm hungry and don't want to eat here." She confessed.

Jon looked at me. "Why not, Sweetie?"

She looked at him horrified, like he had just killed her puppy. In a whisper she said, "they cook the old animals and then take the food from the plant eaters and birds for salads. I don't want to eat those poor animal's food or make the old ones die!" She teared up.

Jon laughed and picked her up. "Honey they don't do any of that! Who told you that?"

She confessed it was a boy that had set by her on the tour. Jon told her a quick lie about the old animals going to live at a big ranch where they could live out their lives in peace once they got too old for the little kids to be around and she seemed ok but still didn't want to eat at the zoo café. We killed the last few minutes in the gift shop. Hailie munched on trail mix and Jon bought her almost one of every animal and a frame for her picture. She yawned and I picked her up as we made our way to the register.

"You are getting heavy, my girl." I told her kissing her little cheek.

We were standing in line when I heard her soft snores and smiled. "I think she is down for the count. I'm going to head on out to the car, Babe. You got this?"

"Yep." He said giving me a kiss and kissing Hailie lightly on the cheek.

Ten minutes later Hailie was still asleep and we were pulling into a Big Burger. Jon got Hail and I opened the door for the two of them. We saw some guys he worked with all said hi and went about what they were doing. We were waiting for our order when a big guy came over and shook Jon's hand. What is his name? I thought. I knew they called him Brain Damage but his real name escaped me.

Jon introduced him, saving me. "Ki this is Marvin. Marv this is my girl Ki."

"Hi Ki." He shook my hand. Hailie stirred at the smell of food finally. "I didn't know you had a kid, man" He said to Jon.

"She's Ki's little cousin, really. Ki recently got custody of her." My heart dropped a little. Jon picked the sleepy little girl. "This is our…"He looked pointedly at me, "…daughter, Hailie. Hailie can you say hi?

She yawned out a hello around her tiny hand. Brain Damage tickled her stomach. "Hi there cutie."

A few of the others apparently only heard the word daughter because they came over saying things about Jon would be a bad role model. "Well she's obsessed with wrestling so I guess he's not too bad." I commented. Jon winked at me. Most of those guys only knew one half of him the fact that he was actually sweet and not such an asshole escaped him. We said our goodbyes when our meal came.

"Jon?" Hailie asked with a mouth full of fries.

"Hailie don't speak with your mouth full honey. It's not good manners." I told her.

"Yes, Hailie." Jon replied ignoring my no talking when there's food in your mouth rule. He grinned and swallowed his food.

"Well remember what I asked you early this morning?"

"Yea." He took another bite.

"You mind if I ask you the same thing?" She said her grey eyes wide and hopeful.

Jon chocked and I just stared at her. She started to lose the hopeful look and replace it with a sorrowful one. When Jon said, "I'd love to be your dad." I hoped he meant it for Hailie's sake.

She looked at me with a twinkle in her eye. "Oh right you didn't know!" She suddenly realized. "Ki I want a mommy and," She smiled wide, "and now I have a daddy. Can I call you mom?"

"Hailie, my little pet, how can I say no? Yes you can."

She jumped up so fast she slipped her drink. "Whoops. I'm sorry." She bit her lip and got a look that said she hoped we wouldn't take back our answers.

"It's ok, Honey." Jon said grabbing napkins before it rushed into his lap. "I'll just eat soda soaked fries." He joked.

After getting ice cream we went home Hailie went off to her room to show her new friends around and find in her words an amazing place for her picture and the plate she'd made. Jon and I took a break and cuddled on the couch. The only noise was Hailie's voice and the hum of house hold appliances. He hugged me tight and sighed.

"So this is what fatherhood is like, huh?"

"Oh you wish! I've just been doing the hard stuff." I laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. "I'm glad you meant what you said to her."

"I can disappoint the entire world but for some reason when I think of her being sad or hurt because of me I can't stand it. Plus I did mean it I'm honored she chose me to be her dad. Of course Uncle Sami may have been her second choice." He laughed.

"I know she adores him and he's actually pretty great with her."

He leaned in for a kiss. He kissed me slow and long. Our tongues only teasing each other. We forgot about the child only a few rooms away and were just us for a little while. I moaned his name when he started kissing and nipping my neck. I ran my hands through his hair and down his spine making him shiver. He traced his fingers along the outline of my breasts cupping them before trailing his hands down my sides. And kissing lower into the V of my t-shirt. I couldn't help it I moaned his name as his hands found their way under my shirt. He looked up and grinned cockily.

"I love when you say my name." He proceeded to devour my mouth when my phone went off. "Awe fuck I hate that thing."

I raised up looking at the screen. "Sorry Lover, it's Cody." I hit answer. "Hello."

Cody rambled on about a job and Les wanting me before he finally said, "Ki Les wants to sign you full time to HWA." I just sat there in shock. Les, Cody and I had talked about signing full time before but that was before Hailie.

"I want to say yes but Cody I have to think of Hailie. She still adjusting to having a routine and people that are going to abandon her at the drop of a hat." I heard Les in the background yell something.

"He says you can bring her. She can be an honorary sign girl." He joked.

"Cody I just…let me think about it, okay? Please?" I sounded whiny but I didn't mean to.

"Is there anything that will get you to say yes right now?"

I looked at Jon. "Let me talk to Jon."

I hung up before Cody could say anymore. I leaned back into Jon's hard body and sighed. I didn't know what I was going to do. I wanted to be a wrestler, I wanted to be a good mom and supporter for Hailie and I wanted to move to Florida with Jon. Even though we'd only touched on the subject lightly.

"UGH!" I groaned. "Being an adult is too damn hard."

"What's wrong, Sweet?" I told him my issues. And we talked about what we should do as a whole. Mainly it was use the connections I had made through the gym and HWA to get a shot with WWE. Which put me in Florida with Jon but also wrestling as well. Cody and Les would hate it but I couldn't help it they would get over it and help me.

"Well then that's done. Hailie come here, please." He called.

"Why are you calling for her?"

"Because I think she should know what's going on. I mean it is her life too."

"Yes? Hailie said coming to stand in the doorway of the hall. Jon looked at her and motioned for her to come in the room.

He picked her up and set her in front of us on the coffee table. We explained all we could to the three year old. Jon was going to go ahead in the next few weeks to Florida, find us an apartment or house and then I'd join him later in the next few months to find an apartment or house and then I'd send for Hailie or come back and get her. That would give me time to talk and work my way into WWE and Hailie to understand more of what was going one. And Jon could adjust to his life in FCW without a girlfriend and kid to take care of. It was the perfect situation. Except we'd be apart for a long time, Hailie had pointed out.

"Not for very long. Just a few months. I promise. "Jon told her taking her small frame into his big arms and hugging her.

"Where will I go when you are both gone?" Of course she'd ask something I didn't have the answer too.

"We'll figure that out later, Hon. Now you can go back to playing and not worry about it."

We watched her skip back down the hall. And talked some more about our plans. When I called Cody back with more information he said he'd help without a second thought. Les said he'd call everyone he knew. I was too good to be over looked by that many people or so I hoped. By the time I had dinner on the table Les had called saying he had a match for me in front of the same guy that had signed Jon. Only problem was it was against a woman I had had issues with in the past, Hellena Heavenly. She still had a thing for Jon after all these years and had told me once at an event she was sorry Cathy hadn't killed me because she thought I was just a no good cheap ring rat. Well that pissed me off and I hit her causing the match we would have had to be a double disqualification. But now Les booked it again I just had to stay away until the next Saturday. I could do that, I hoped.


	14. Chapter 14

**A little late two chapters late so sue me haha. Shieldslaveofjustice01220 yes she changed the game a lot! I just went with it. Yes Thank God for Ki or who knows what Jon's exes would have done to him lol. **

Hailie rambled through dinner and on into bath time about her new stuffed animals and asking what Florida was like. By the time I said good night and Jon had read her favorite book we were exhausted and didn't want to say another word. I took a shower while Jon read to Hailie and then cleaned up and loaded the dish washer and washer while he showered. I was lying in bed reading ring rat blogs just for fun when he came in. Jon didn't say anything he simply took my laptop and laid it on the night stand.

His hair was still almost dripping wet and he was only wearing boxers. Drops of water rolled down his chest and abdomen. I inhaled his fresh clean scent as he leaned down to kiss me. Standing back up he checked the lock on the door. Hailie had walked in once before and we decided to lock the door after that horror show. He jumped back on the bed playfully. Bouncing closer to the head of the bed.

"So I don't remember every getting anything I wanted." He stated with raised eyebrows.

"You don't remember the ring sex?" I laughed by the way his cock twitched in his boxers I knew he was thinking about it.

"Oh no, Sweet, I remember that but in Texas you said I could get whatever I wanted that night. I want it now." He said in a low but demanding tone.

I laughed. "Oh you want what you didn't earn do you? Well I think you need to work on your understanding of the words, Jonny Boy."

He looked at me then and in an almost harsh tone, "You'll give me what I want." It wasn't a demand but the hard cold truth. I shivered as he put his hand around my neck and pulled me too him. "Now." He breathed against my lips.

His kiss was hard, bruising and demanding. He wrapped my hair around his fist and pulled me from him. His eyes were dark with lust and I licked his taste from my lips. "What do you want, Jon?"

He laughed low and growled as he pulled my head back to expose my throat to his hungry mouth. I moaned. I loved when he got in these moods. I grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and reached for his hard length with the other. "Fuck." He breathed as I stroked my hand down his cock. He nipped my ear lobe. "I want that and more."

I smiled at his wicked look. Good was taking a back seat he was all Moxley and I reveled in it. Not that I didn't love Jon being sweet and caring in bed but sometimes a girl just needs a good hard fuck. He followed my thoughts into the gutter. Jon wrapped his fingers around my hip bones, bruising him as he lifted me onto him. He rubbed my clit until I moaned. He chuckled as he slipped one finger inside my wet heat. Pulling it out, he sucked his finger into his mouth.

Moaning out, "Mmm…honey and whiskey."

I leaned in for a kiss. "You are the only guy I know who can do that and still be sexy as fuck."

"Oh and how many guys do you know?" He said rubbing his engorged cock along my center.

"Enough." I teased, knowing it would make him jealous enough to get rough.

"Oh really?" He questioned. He used a technical wrestling move and flipped us. "Wrestling comes in handy a lot." He offhandedly commented.

I laughed and tried to flip him but of course he knew it was coming and braced himself. "Someday Moxley, someday. But as for now just fuck me."

"Yes ma'am."

He guided himself into me burying his cock to the hilt. Rising up on his arms he pulled out slow and pushed back in even slower. I racked my nails across his chest and around his sides as I lifted my hips. He leaned his head down to my chest catching a nipple in his mouth nipping it hard. I bucked and dug my nails into his flesh.

"Jon." I moaned out. He only breathed out a sigh and flicked my nipple with his tongue. My skin grew tight with goose bumps. "Jon stop teasing."

He moved his lips to my collar bone and bit down hard but not hard enough to leave a mark and lifted himself back on his arms. He pumped his hips faster and I met him stride for stride until we were both sweaty moaning messes. I had my hands braced on his shoulders and my legs wrapped around his waist holding me closer to him trying he take him in deeper. I tipped my head back and arched my back as I felt my orgasm getting closer. The only word that would come out of my mouth was yes. I came hard and fast almost screaming his name. As my walls constricted around him, Jon pumped into me one last time before moaning out his release and coming inside me.

He kissed the tip of my nose before collapsing from shaking arms. "Oh God, that was good."

"You or me?" I joked. I laughed when he gathered me in his arms and flipped us again with me on top again.

He was still inside me and I wiggled down some. He was almost completely hard again. "Awe fuck. How do you do that?"

"I'm just that good." I said nipping one of his nipples. He moaned and put his hand on the back of my head.

Grabbing a handful of hair he pulled my head up. "No no no." He said gently pushing my head down.

"I know what you want." I breathed inches above his sweat slicked chest.

His cock stirred inside me. I could fill him growing to his full length against my walls. I gently pulled away and moved down his body. I straddled one of his legs and groaned as he flexed his thigh muscle catching a still sensitive area. He grinned coyly. I bent down licked my lips.

I licked from his sac to the tip of his cock. "Is that what you want, Lover?"

Jon said nothing as he grabbed another handful of my hair. In his other hand he took hold of his length. Gently forcing my head down, he lifted his swollen cock to my mouth. "You know what I want." His raspy voice more so than normal. I took his sac in my hand and massaged it while letting him guide himself into my open and waiting mouth. I wasn't afraid to let him control where and how far we went so my other hand felt its way down my body to my pussy. He bucked his hips and I moaned when his leg forced my fingers into myself harder than I expected I rubbed against his thigh wiggling and stroking my fingers in myself.

"I'm going to come." He warned but so was I. I came at the same time he came in my mouth. I swallowed a moan along with his seed. "Fuck." He groaned out as he hooked his hands under my arms and pulled me up his long body.

"I think you've ruined me." I sighed against his chest.

"Good. That means you're all mine." He ran a hand through my hair and down my back.

"But of course my love." I said kissing his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

**First off thanks for favorites! And guest review 3 Shieldslaveofjustice01220 I know I had to write it Jon and Hailie's relationship is too sweet not to. Yes once again another of Jon's psychos as I know call them butts their ugly head in the way or does she? And Of course the sex! Lol how can you say no to the man?!**

Jon heard Hailie at the door before I did the next morning. He sighed and moved from his position. "Hang on Hailie." He called as he slipped into his boxers and threw me a t-shirt from a dresser drawer. I looked at the clock it was only four a.m. meaning Jon and I had only been asleep for two hours. I rubbed a hand across my face and through my hair. Jon opened the door to scared and tear stained Hailie.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He picked her up.

She explained how she'd dreamed someone had killed Jon and took me and then when she woke up her night light had gone out, leaving an already freaked out little girl terrified. Jon brought her over to our bed.

"I don't feel like changing a light bulb at four in the morning so how about you crash in here with us for the rest of the night?" He said lightly tossing her on the bed.

She hurried under the blanket as if she was afraid he'd change his mind and I found myself looking at Jon who mirrored the same what the hell did they put her through look. He smiled. "At least we changed the sheets."

"Jonathan! Oh my god!" I had to laugh though because I had thought the same thing.

He turned off the light and Hailie gasped. "No Dad!"

The look on his face said it all, pride and love. "Hailie I'm right here nobody and nothing is going to hurt you. As long as you're in our bed the light can be off."

She said nothing only snuggled down by my side. Jon threw his long arm over us winked at me and went back to sleep. When Jon's alarm went off I rolled over to see the best site My guy and my little girl snuggled together, of course they were hogging all the blankets but I couldn't be mad instead I snapped a picture and sent it to his phone. I picked Hailie up and carried her back to her bed if I was lucky she'd sleep a few more hours.

Going back in our room I heard Jon sigh. "Good morning, Baby."

"Ugh. Too early. Too damn cold." He grabbed my arm pulling me under the blankets with him. "Stay with me like this forever, Sweet."

"You know it will get hot in the summer and after a few days without food, water, a bathroom and a shower it will get unbearable, even if I am with you." I joked resting my head on his chest.

"Yeah I know. Oh well a guy can dream." He said kissing the top of my head. "Gotta get going anyways. The guys are having a pre-leaving party for me."

I kissed him and got up. "Look at your phone." I said walking out of the room.

I was fixing breakfast when Hailie came in holding a teddy bear and rubbing sleep from her eyes. She looked ever so like the little girl on those cute commercials for Christmas. She yawned out a good morning as she tried her hardest to see what I was making, standing on her tip toes. It was mostly all protein because I hadn't expected her up so soon.

"Yuck! I don't like eggs."

"I know that, Hail. This is your dad's." I said dropping bacon into a skillet. "What do you want?"

She thought long enough that by the time she answered Jon had come in. "Morning Sweetheart."

"Bacon and strawberry pancakes!" He gave her a funny look and she laughed. "Morning." Jon and I laughed at her randomness, she was so much like the both of us it was hard to believe that she wasn't ours.

"Okay then." I started on her breakfast and handed Jon his." Hey since she's up I'm going to go grab some time at the gym before work so if you call and I don't answer that's why."

"Okay." He said grabbing the coffee pot. "You're coming tonight right?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it." I finished Hailie's breakfast and set her plate on the table then started eating my own. "Ew! Cold eggs." I washed the egg down with coffee.

"Gross!" Hailie exclaimed. "That's why I don't like them. They get cold way too fast."

"Maybe you just eat too slow, Hail." Jon joked.

"No." She laughed. "They are just gross."

I watched the banter between the two of them and smiled. I really did need nanny cams just so I could replay the two of them together. Who'd have thought this man would make a good dad? He was better with her than I was sometimes! The more I watched them the more I fell in love with him. Jon's phone went off bring all three of us back to reality.

"I'm coming." Jon said standing from the table. "Well it's been fun Babes but I gotta go."

I followed him and Haile to the door. He handed her to me then kissed me. "See ya tonight. Hailie if you're asleep when we get home good night. Love you guys."

Hailie and I dressed and were on the way to the gym when Jon called. "Hey Lover." I greeted him

"Just looked at my messages." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "She's so freaking a mini you."

I laughed. "She is not." I heard OMG say hi in the background and I knew he'd called while everyone was there. "Hey guys."

"Okay just wanted to tell you I love you and I got the picture." I heard an awe from about three different people. "Shut up before I bust all you guys." Then to me ok love you gotta go."

"Love you too." I said laughing. "Tell those idiots I'll be there in a few hours and to shut up." I think I would miss his CZW family more than he would they were just too awesome okay some weren't and deserved the pain they got but most of them were just cool guys to hang around with.

After work I quickly picked up Hailie and made sure Wendy and Cody were still okay babysitting. I'd have asked Lexi but she was going to the show with me. After we got home I made Hailie a fast supper of mac and cheese. She ate while I packed her bag, Jon thought Wendy was coming to our apartment to stay with her but we had talked it out she was going to stay at their house since this would be one of the last nights Jon and I would have together for a while. He had book two more indie companies while WWE finished up some lose ends and he'd be gone more than home. I was sad about it but I knew he wouldn't and couldn't sit around the house all day he had to be wrestling. So Wendy and Cody were going to come here and pick Hailie up and take her to a movie or something while I was at CZW and then Jon and I would have an adult's only night worry free.

A knock on the door sounded Cody and Wendy's appearance. I looked over at Hailie, she was arranging some of her things in a bag, when curiosity demand I ask why she responded with a very three year old response.

"So all my stuffed animals ca fit and not be smooched." She looked at me like I had asked the dumbest question ever spoken.

"Ok then but hurry Cody and Wendy are going to take you out for the night." I opened the door allowing two of Jon's oldest and dearest friends entry. "She is trying to hurry. But Wendy can I get your help?"

"Sure, Hon!" We gossiped as we walked down the hall leaving Cody and Hailie watching an old Monday Night Raw. "So what did you get on your lunch break?"

When we entered the bedroom I held up a red and black silky corset top and new black heels. "The heels might kill me but they work with skinny jeans or my petticoat skirt and the top so well I couldn't say no!"

"Let's see the skirts and the jeans." I pulled out both the faded and worn jeans as well as the almost frilly skirt. "Okay wait you need the top on before I can say which is better."

I quickly slipped the top over and adjusted myself, holding it in place while Wendy did up the ribbon that would keep it in place she used the eye hooks to make sure it wouldn't slip. I looked in the mirror.

"Damn! It's better than I thought it would be! Jon is going to flip." I did a little victory dance.

"All the extra working out is paying off for sure. Not that you were fat before or anything." Wendy laughed at my faked hurt look. "Here put this on."

Slipping the skirt over my hips I looked at my image again and made a face. "What do you think? Too ring rat?"

She made a face. "Cody. We need your assistance." She called to her husband.

"What's up?" Cody asked walking into the room carring Hailie on his back. "Damn Ki." He let out a low whistle.

Wendy and I exchanged a look. "Too ring rat." We said simultaneously and laughed.

"You two can leave now." Wendy said still laughing.

I changed into the jeans and threw on the heels they made my height at five feet eight inches which still made my at least six inches shorter than Jon. Which since I didn't like short guys and he hated when girls were taller than him worked out great. I studied my reflection.

"Makeup and hair." Wendy took up the leader role. We headed to the bathroom. "What were you thinking?"

"Well I was thinking of leaving my hair down but in ringlets but not super tight ones so it still flows. And light makeup Jon hates when I wear too much."

By the time we walked back into the living room. My hair was curled loosely falling just above midback and I had on the lightest smoky eye shadow I owned, that mixed with volumized massacre and cherry red lip stick to stand out, I looked like one of those nude French painting that people pay millions for, but with clothes on. Cody whistled and Hailie's mouth dropped open.

"Wow! Mommy you look amazing!" She said running to me.

"Thank you, Baby" I replied picking her up. If the top could pass the kid test it would hold up for the night. It passed!

"I'll say it again. Damn Ki! And no I think ring rat is the word I'd go with." Cody laughed. "Well ladies…"He scooped Hailie up."…it's almost time to make our movie date."

I showed them to the door then made sure everything was turned off before I called Lexi. When I pulled the Impala up to her door she was waiting on the front porch. She had dressed for the occasion as well. Wearing a short skirt with knee high boots and a slinky tank top she got into my car.

"Holy shit! You know how to clean up!" She exclaimed. When I only looked at her she said, "Okay you know…hell you know what I mean." She laughed.

We pulled under the over pass behind CZW's main gym. Finding a spot close to Jon's GTO so Lexi and Sami wouldn't have to walk so far to find my car. We had also worked out a plan, she and Sami would take my car to their house and Lexi would drive it to the gym the next day and so on. I handed her the keys as we got out. The smell of beer and BBQ mixed with car exhaust fumes and cigarettes made for a heady experience. Eddie seen us first and let out a cat call. Heads of every wrestler standing outside turned our way. I shivered and was glad I remembered to grab my jacket.

"Oh Mox your girl's here." Devon called to the building.

Jon and Sami stepped out. Jon's mouth popped open. "Dayum Baby!"

Sami said something but more cat calls flooded him out. Jon picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his slender waist. He smelled of Heineken and cigarettes. He kissed me hard then dropped me to my feet. Eddie said something about tapping my ass and Jon warned him off before throwing a fake punch at him.

"Kingston you stay away from my girl." Jon laughed throwing an arm around my waist.

"Well we knew she was nice to look at but damn put her in something like that and fuck." Eddie thought for a moment. "How do you force yourself out of bed, Moxley?"

We all laughed and a joked for a few more minutes. Sami handed Lexi and I a beer and wrapped his arm around her. Then they seemed to notice Lexi, which with long legs and a Betty Boop frame how they missed her was beyond me. Devon made some animal noises and asked Sam if she rode as good as she looked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lex responded. While I was okay with the flirty and mostly dirty banter Lexi wasn't use to it being directed at her and got a little defensive. Some more remarks were made before the call light above the door went off.

We all huddled into the backstage area. Lexi and I kissed Jon and Sami good luck then told the others we hoped they lost, jokingly of course they were all pretty decent guys. Lexi and I made our way to the front through the curtain when Hank, one of the security guards, saw us he waved us over and moved a barricade out some so we could slide into the seats.

"Thanks big guy." I said.

"I sure am gonna miss seeing you around." He replied.

"Awe, don't make me cry. We'll have to get together some time soon." I promised.

"Everyone loves you." Lexi said sounding hurt.

"They like you too. I just screw with everyone more than you do and I hardly take anything any of those yayoos say to heart." I hugged her.

The announcer came out gave the main rules and boring stuff to the fans and announced the first match. They all seemed to only last seconds but when I looked at my phone for the time I seen almost the entire two hours had gone by. The next match was Sami and Jon's last tag team match. They fought hard and the other guys Eddie and OMG were no match. OMG tapped to the Cross face chicken wing. Sami leaned in and said something to the announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is his last match and last win in CZW!" The announcer held up Jon's hand first. "Jon Moxley!"

Sami took the backseat but grabbed his brother in the biggest hug. The crowd went crazy. I looked at Lexi and smiled we both started cheering with the crowd. The announcer stepped out of the ring and Jon's music blared as the other wrestlers came from the back. Bottles of water and cups of beer were being passed around to everyone in attendance.

The look on Jon's face was both shock and love. He said something I couldn't make out to Sami. Sami yelled for beers and the party started.

"I think we're missing something. I think we need two of the best girlfriends any guy like the two of us could ask for to get their hot asses in this ring! My girl Lexi and the Mox's girl Ki." Sami motioned for us to join them.

Laughing we hoped the rail and jogged up the steps. Jon set on the second rope making it easier for us to gain access. Taking the mic from Sami Jon started his farewell speech. "Alright alright! Everyone knows I suck at this stuff but here it goes."

During someone esles commentary Jon leaned into me. "I love that top but it would look even better on the floor." He kissed my neck sending a shiver down my spine.

"Behave." I laughed quietly. "Remember we decided no ring sex again I took that to mean none in front of a lot of people too."

Sami talked about when the two of them first met and Jon had to clear his throat I looked at him just in time to see him swallow the lump in his throat. I put my other arm around his stomach and he kissed the top of my head, he knew I didn't miss the moment.

"Alright one last thing for the night." Sami announced and handed the mic back to Jon.

Lexi smiled too big and I gave her a questioning look she just shook her head and looked at Sami. Jon cleared his throat and the place went so quiet you could hear a pen drop. Jon rubbed the mic between his long fingers before speaking. I was beginning to get nervous was he going to say something or were people just going to keep staring at the ring for nothing.

"Ki I know you've said you'd hate to be one of those girls that had to say yes to a guy only because your face was on a megatron. Well Sweet there is no megatron but we are in the technically the first place we met." He breathed out a sigh. "Lexi did you bring it?" He looked back at her and she handed him a little black box. "Now the first time I did this she had a horrified look on her face and it wasn't even a proposal." He joked. "Kiann Lynn O'Conner will you marry me?"

I stood there slag jawed. "Say something!" Lexi demanded.

I blinked and Jon raised his eyebrows, "Um…er..."I nodded yes I couldn't speak.

"She said yes!" Sami shouted and everyone hollered and cheered. I wrapped my arms around Jon's neck when he stood up and he picked me up swinging me around. Most of the fans that weren't with the wrestlers began to file out. I laughed as we were slammed into by most of the roster. I looked down in Jon's blue-grey eyes and kissed him for all I was worth. We had talked about marriage before and had both agreed in our line of work it would be too hard but things change.

"You!" I pointed at Lexi. "You fucking knew?!"

She giggled. "I've wanted to at least hint for a month! I swear if I wasn't a little afraid of these two…" she hugged Sami and Jon, "…I would have told you!" We hugged.

The party broke up around 12am most of the wrestlers either had to get home to families or had to catch flights or drive to another gig. Jon drove us to the apartment I couldn't stop staring at the square cut diamond that jutted out almost half an inch above another layer of smaller round diamonds. The ring itself was white gold.

"Did I do good?" Jon asked breaking my concentration.

"Very much so!" I said sliding across the seat.

I put my hand on his thigh and kissed his neck stopping there to suck and nipple a bit on his salty sink. I moved my hand up and when he stopped at a red light he groaned and turned his attention to me. Grabbed ahold of my face he forced my head up so he could capture my lips. The car behind us honked and Jon stepped on the gas as he let me go.

A fast and reckless drive down the highway and three stop signs later he was slamming the car into park in its covered spot and grabbing the back of my head. "Damn you taste good." He said kissing and lapping his tongue in a hot trail down my neck.

I moaned out his name and pushed his coat off his shoulders. He pulled my head back to give himself better access to my throat before tearing his body almost forcibly away from mine. I whined at the sudden coldness of the car and being away from his heat. He shook his head as if to clear it. I just stared at him.

"Come on." He ground out between clinched teeth. He opened his door and pulled me across the car.

"Jon! I have a door on that side too." I said awkwardly unwrapping myself from the car.

Yeah I know but I'd have to wait to do this." He pushed me into the side of the car and kissed me.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I opened my mouth deepening the kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance. He pushed my legs apart with his knee pushing into me through my jeans. I moaned softly and let him win. He took the opportunity, as I was basically putty in his hands, to lift me by my ass and pick me up and I wrapped my legs around him. I let out a little scream against his lips when he pushed off the car, taking my weight fully and started walking to the main door.

I was the one to break the kiss. "Babe I…"

He growled out shut up as he balanced my weight in one arm and forced my head back to him with the other. I almost came right there he sounded so hot. I fully trusted he knew what he was doing or my brain stopped caring I'm not sure which, by the time we got to the elevator. He walked blindly into the contraption and briefly broke from me to make sure he hit the right call number. He leaned against the back wall and slid down bending his legs I was almost sitting in his lap. At level three the door dinged open. Two high school age teens walked in Jon stood to his full height and I slipped easily off him. My body longed for his touch so I settled for simply touching him and light kisses until at level five the girls got off.

"Oh God! I was beginning to think they'd never get off." Jon let out a breath.

He didn't pick me back up only backed me against the wall and held my face in his hands, devouring my lips. I was drunk off the taste of him by the time we reached level 14 and was thinking I needed to get a place not so hard to get too next time. The door dinged open and we walked to our door never letting the other go.

"Close your eyes." He instructed as he fumbled for his keys. When he seen the odd look I gave him he demanded me too. He gently wrapped his big hand around the back of my neck and kissed me. "Trust me, Sweet."

I took a deep breath, taking in his scent. "I trust you." I said closing my eyes.

I heard the lock click over. What would be on the other side of the door, I wondered. Jon took me by the shoulders and turning me to face our apartment. He pushed me a little to make me walk until we reached the entry way for the living room I heard him say perfect under his breath. What was perfect? The apartment had a different feel to it and I didn't know why. It smelled different like rich chocolate and the slightest scent of my favorite flowers, calla lilies and orchids. I took a deep breath.

"Jon grabbed my shoulders again. "Hang on don't move." He instructed as he walked away from me. I heard him move about the place and smelled the faint smell of smoke, like from a lighter. Then the scent of candle wax briefly filled the air. I didn't hear him anymore and started to panic.

"Jon?" I called forcing myself to calm down and keep my eyes closed.

"You're alright, Sweet. I'll be right there." I heard the water running in the bathroom.

"You're taking a shower now?" I teased.

"No." He said standing right next to me. I jumped not expecting him to be so close. "Sorry. You can open your eyes now."

I slowly opened them and was greeted to at least three platters of chocolate covered strawberries and cherries, my favorite Champaign, and two flute glasses. The curtains were fully open allowing the moon to shine through. Besides the only about a hundred or so candles was the only light. The sight was breath taking.

"I'll be right back." Jon said jogging down the hall. "Pour some Champaign and relax."

I had an odd thought. "Jon would all this be here if I had said no."

"He came back with a sheepish grin. "Maybe because you know when Lexi went to the restroom? Well she called Candy and Wendy to come do it."

My mouth popped open. "Y'all are a bunch of sneaks! What if I hadn't asked Cody and Wendy if Hailie could stay the night?" I said taking a slow sip of my drink.

"I already had that covered too. I've been planning this since I got back from Germany, Sweet. I had everything worked out. Except your answer." He held out his hand. "Come with me. You have a match tomorrow night and need to relax."

He picked up his glass and the bottle of Champaign in one hand while lacing my fingers with his with the other. I realized the only light in the whole house was light by candles. How much money had he spent not know if I'd say yes or not? I wondered as he led me down the hall. Then it hit me. Since Germany?

I stopped so suddenly he had to catch himself from falling back. "What's wrong?"

"Germany?" When he gave me a questioning look I went on. "You said you've been planning this since you got back from Germany. We were still broken up when you were in Germany."

He looked at me as if he were trying to figure out if his explanation would start a fight or if he should leave it alone. I looked back at him with an expression that said it wouldn't turn into a fight I just wanted to know. He sighed but didn't say anything only pulled me along after him to the bathroom.

It smelled like cinnamon and apples. "Oh my god, Jon. You actually paid attention the only time you went to bed bath and beyond with me!" I picked up the bottle of apple and cinnamon bubble bath. "Awe close to heaven" I sighed.

"Oh yea and what's heaven?" Jon asked moving in close.

"You." I said putting the bottle down. "Now explain, please." I gave my best puppy dog eyes.

He shook his head. "Fine I'll work and talk." He said dropping to his knees. "In Germany I was so fucked up." He confessed picking up one of my legs to remove my shoe. "About the only things I did was drink, sleep and wrestle." I knew he looked thinner. He picked up my other leg. "Sami convinced me to go out with him one night." He reached for the button on my jeans. "We were walking past this jewelry store and I saw the ring." He kissed my hand and then unzipped my pants. "I don't know why but I knew you had to have it. So I went back and laid all the cash I had won that night on the counter and bought the ring." He finished.

He once again took hold of one leg then the other and slipped the jeans off my legs and tossed them across the room. When he looked up at me I was staring at him. He smiled a half smile and shrugged. "I know sappy, right? I didn't even know if you'd ever even look at me again and I was buying an engagement ring."

"Jon." I could barely breathe. "Every time I think I couldn't love you more you surprise me."

He stood up and lightly touched his lips to mine but before it could go farther he stopped and turned around. He unhooked my top slowly and then painfully slow unlaced the ribbon. The flimsy material skimmed its way down my body to lay at my feet. I stood there in only my panties. Jon stepped back to admire his handwork. I shivered under his intensive gaze. He cocked his head to the side. Stepping back toward me he dropped to his knees again. He rested his hands on my hips and kissed my stomach trailing down to just above my panties, I laid one hand on his shoulder to steady myself and the other tangled in his hair. He hooked his thumbs in the sides of the silk and pulled trailing kisses down with them.

I moan when he flicked his tongue over the tip of my folds. He slipped the material off my feet and tossed them in the direction of my other clothes. Focusing back on me he sighed. Kissing both my thighs he slide his big hands around them and up to knead my ass. He looked up and winked at me then pulled at my thighs making me part them. He licked a slow molten hot trail from the back of my pussy to the front. My breath hitched and I stumbled. He caught me with a low laugh. Picking me up again he pressed a kiss to my lips, I could taste myself on him and I had to admit I found it sexy as hell that my taste was on him, and deposited me into the hot water.

"Set down." He directed as he started working on undressing himself.

I did as he told me and sucked in a breath when the watch stunk my cooled flesh. I briefly closed my eyes, letting the water sooth me, but opened them again when Jon let out a low but almost pained groan. I looked at him in the pale light. He had bruise and wear starting to show from the fight earlier but that was not where his groan was directed at. I smiled a little wicked grin knowing I was the reason that he had to be super easy as he dropped his fly.

"I seen that." He chuckled as he finished with his jeans letting them hit the floor.

"Seen what, Baby?" I trying to act innocent but his look said he knew better and I laughed. But stopped when he raised back up. His cock was a full attention and the blue vein that ran its length was pulsing. I licked my lips without realizing it.

He motioned for me to slid forward and then fit his big body in behind me. He reached forward pulling me back against his chest. I could feel him hard and ready on my back I knew he was in pain because he held me tight enough that I couldn't even wiggle.

I tried to pull his arm off from around my chest in vain. "Jon let me up."

He sighed but let me go. "What are you doing, Sweet?" He asked with his eyes closed.

He didn't see me turn around and take his cock in my hand but as soon as he left me he jerked. I stared innocently up at him. "You're not going to relax if you're in pain." I said simply. "Set up there because while I'm good I still need to breath."

He pushed his body out of the water causing it to crash into almost knocking me back he laughed fully and I splashed him. He laid back against the wall of the shower on the biggest side of the bath tub. I fit between his legs perfectly. Running a hand up his stomach to his chest and back down I took his hard throbbing cock into my mouth and let it slide down into my throat and back out. Taking his sac in my other hand toying with him. He grabbed my hair and the back of head when I tongue precum off his slit dragging my tongue to the base and swirling it back up, enjoying the taste of him mixed with the scent of cinnamon and apples. I heard him take in a breath when I took his length in my mouth once more I could feel the hand in my hair tighten and felt the muscles in his thighs contract as he forced himself to stay still. I picked up my rhythm and sucked harder until I felt his body go ridged and he moaned out my name. I took it all and swallowed without any thought.

He loosened his hold as he forced his body to relax though he was still simi-hard. "Fuck." He said grabbing me and pulling me up from my knees. I straddled his lap and kissed him. He slipped back into the still too hot water taking my full weight, once more, onto his tights. "Sweet you are too good for me."

"Well you're not getting rid of me." I said locking my arms around his neck.

We kissed for a while longer until he broke it when he told me to turn around. To do this I had to stand when I set back down he was hard again. "Really Jon?" I joked.

"Not my fault Babe." He said turning my head to the side and back so he could kiss me. "Now you were supposed to be relaxing. So shut up and relax." He whispered into my ear. He slipped his arms back around me and slid deeper into the water. I looked back over my shoulder his head was tipped back, his eyes were closed, and he had the most peaceful content expression. I sighed and relaxed into him.

We got out when the water was chilled. "I think those strawberries are calling to me." I commented through shattering teeth.

Jon stood up and stepped out the void he left made to water that much more cold and I jumped up. We took turns drying each other off. He blew out the candles as we left the room. We didn't bother with clothes they would find their way on the floor anyway. I set on the smooth soft leather of the couch and popped a cherry into my mouth.

"Mmmm." I moaned as the sweet bitterness of it exploded. "Remind me to ask where they got these."

"Good?" Jon asked coming to sit beside me.

I started to hand him one but he only opened his mouth. I leaned in close as though I was going to put the sphere on his tongue only to catch it with my own tongue at the last second and laughed.

"Damn tease." He laughed grasping the back of my neck to pull me to him. "Fuck you taste good."

"That's the cherries." I said against his mouth.

We set there kissing for thirty minutes neither of us wanting to move or admit we needed air. By the time our lips unlocked from each other we were breathless and both gasping a few seconds for air. Jon reached for the bottle of Champaign but realized he left it in the bathroom.

"Hell. Want something stronger?" He asked.

"I think I'm already drunk on you but sure." I replied and stretched out on the couch when he walked into the kitchen. The worn leather was cool to my heated skin and I closed my eyes reveling in the sensation.

I heard Jon come back in the room but he didn't make a sound for a long while. I opened my eyes and focused on him. He was standing at the back of the couch. His gaze burning into my skin. I raised myself up on my elbows and gave him a questioning look. He only grinning as he lifted a bottle of something over me.

My eyes went wide as I watched and felt hot sticky goo pour on my chest and stomach. "Jon!"

He laughed and hopped over the back of the couch. "Don't touch."

"What is it?" I asked as he settled himself between my legs.

He drew a line through the goo with his middle finger and pressed it to my lips. "Taste."

I took his finger in my mouth sucking lightly. Letting go with a pop. "Honey and Jack?"

He laughed and licked a line up my body making me shiver. "Yes." He said holding his body above mine. Leaning into me he said. "That's what you taste like to me." He kissed my waiting mouth hard consuming me.

I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him just as hard not wanting to let go. Taking a slowdown I said. "Are you planning on a shower after this?"

He pulled my arms off his neck and moved back down. "No. I plan on licking it all off." He said matter of fact way setting back on his knees.

I looked at him I had seen that look before. He meant what he said no changing his mind. I was in for a very long and enjoyable night. "Well you better get started." I challenge stretching my arms above my head and laying back.

I heard his low almost animalistic growl as he puling me too him. I closed my eyes when I felt his tongue on my pussy. He had both of his big hands on my hips and my legs on his shoulders. Kissing my clit he pushed me forward on the couch and posed me like one would a doll. My left leg bent over the back of the couch and the right one he let hang off the front of the couch. He extended his lean body out on the other end.

Curiosity made me ask what he was doing. He replied, "So I can do this."

He rested his arm across my hips simultaneously holding me in place and spreading my folds apart with his long fingers. He winked at me before dipping his head down. Catching my clit in his mouth he alternated between sucking and flicking it. I bucked when he grazed his teeth across it. He put a finger in my hole imitating the act of sex when I wiggled he nipped my clit in warning and stuck a second finger in. I moaned and grabbed his hair. The rhythm of his fingers combined with the fact that he started using his tongue, in a way that in all these years I didn't know he could, had me almost screaming as I came.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck!" He kept going lapping my juices making the aftershocks harder almost painful "Jon! Stop. Oh fuck!" I twisted my head side to side as I pulled at his hair and twisted my fingers in it as I came a second time.

He lifted his head with the most cat-who-got-the-cream look and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. I was still shaking when he started licking his way up my body, slowly giving special detail to every place he stopped. He climbed his way up to my breasts and I felt his hard cock against the highest part of my inner thigh so close but still too far away. He trailed kisses over each one before he started to lick the sticky mess he'd made off adding sucks and nipples as he worked. I braced my hands on his shoulders and wrapped my legs around him, moaning when he blew his cool breath against my wet flesh.

"I'm still sticky." I teased.

"Well let's do something about that." He got a wicked grin on his face.

"Like what, Lover." I ran my hands through his hair.

He positioned himself at the right angle. "Like get you so sweaty you're not sticky anymore." He said pushing his cock into me in one thrust. "Oh shit, goddamn, you're fucking tight."

Jon stayed still allowing me to adjust my legs and giving my body time to accept him before he started to move. He kissed me drawing it long and hot. He dropped to his elbows and I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss but also to get him closer. Even though he was inside me and on top of me and his scent was invading me it felt like he was too far away. His lips left mine to wonder on my neck my hands did some wondering of their own down his back, up and down his arms and through his hair. He groaned and pushed himself up above me rocking his hips fast and harder until I was clawing at his shoulders digging my nails in and tossing my head. We came instantaneously. Jon dropped to his elbows once more spilling kisses on my face and neck.

I returned his kisses and wrapped my arms once more around his upper body. The muscles in his arms were twitched from the sheer effort of holding his weight and his body was covered in a sheen of sweat. My legs shook from being wrapped around him and I eased their pressure. He rested his head on my shoulder kissing and sucking gently on the sensitive skin just below my ear. We said nothing for a long time enjoying the comfortable silence between us.

"See no more sticky mess." Jon teased quietly as he continued to suck and kiss on my skin. "Still taste like honey and whisky though."

I laughed but barely, I was too sleepy and sated to do more. "Still need a shower too."

He sighed, "Too tired." He mumbled into my neck. "Think they changed our sheets?"

"I don't know. Why?" I yawned into his shoulder.

He grunted as he set up taking me with him. I let out a little yelp when he stood, of course my legs were still wrapped around him. "Because I'd hate to get them all sweaty. I mean really I don't care, just sayin'" He said carrying me down the hall to our room. He set me down on the bed and turned on the light. Turning it back off he said. "Nope good."

"Jon?" I said snuggled to his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Did most of the candles go out? I don't want a burned down house."

I felt his hand go still against my hair. "Want me to go check?"

I shook my head. "No I will I want some water anyways."

I stood and walked to the door. Sure enough all but about ten of the candles had burned out. I quickly got a bottled water and headed back to our room. Jon was in the same place I had left him. One hand was resting low on his stomach where he'd moved from around me and his head relaxed on the other. I took a big drink from the water I didn't need a headache tomorrow if I could keep from it. I crawled into bed and managed not to wake him. It was as if he sensed me thought and gravitated to me, rolling to his side and curling his big body into mine. I fell asleep another night feeling loved and protected.

**As I was writing this I realized this was my first (hopefully not last) actually romantic scene. Hope you like it! **


	16. Chapter 16

**shieldslaveofjustice01220 I know I didn't think about it I was as shocked as you were while I was writing the proposal lol. caz21 and 'guest' glad you liked it.**

I woke up to the worst singing voice ever, I loved Jon's raspy drawl but the man couldn't sing to save his life. He was in another part of the house singing about cooking bacon or something. He words were slightly muffled up the closed door. I sighed and stretched out. My head was almost killing me. I need coffee and lots of water. Good thing coffee has water in it. I thought amusingly. I grabbed Jon's hoodie off the back of the high backed chair by the door, it reached to almost my mid-thigh. That with a pair of panties would do until I took a shower.

I laughed when I opened the door and heard Jon singing. "I forgot the words. But I'm cool with it because I hate this damn song anyways." To the tune of a really old pop song.

He stopped when he heard the sound of my voice and turned around. His eyes trailing from my bare feet up. He groaned. Setting a spoon down he walked toward me. I continued down the hall and met him in the living room. Taking note that the mess and candles had all been picked up. He caught me in his arms and spun around.

"Good morning, Sweet." He said before planting a kiss softly on my lips.

"Good morning but its twelve thirty." I ran my hands through his hair and down his neck before draping my arms loosely around his shoulders and kissed him back. Moaning softly as he deepened the kiss. The smell of burnt meat wafted in the air.

"Oh shit!" Jon said panicked as he less than gently put me down.

I followed him into the kitchen. Black smoke was rising from the oven. Jon had a mournful look as he quickly took the black bacon and ham cups out and laid the pan in the sink. He turned on the water and opened the window. I watched all this from the counter I had hopped up on. He turned to me with the cutest expression.

"Well it's safe to say you're the only one that can bake around here."

"Awe Babe. If it had been for me you would maybe have saved a few." I laughed. They were burnt to a crisp I was just trying to make him feel better. "Thank you for trying to fix my favorite though."

"Well go take a shower and get dressed and I'll do something I'm actually good at and take you out."

I walked into the bathroom and noticed he'd taken the candles from there too. I ran through my shower in record time. My stomach growled as I was drying my hair. "Oh screw it." I said out loud to no one and threw it up in a ponytail. I threw on my jeans from the night before matched with a pair on brown riding boots and a tan sweater that clung in all the right places.

Jon had cleaned up the kitchen while I was in the shower and came in the room to change his shirt just as I slipped mine over my head. "Where are we headed? You can have anything you want."

"You in bed with chocolate syrup?" I teased.

"Sounds good. Ihop, then?"

I laughed at his stupid joke. They were the only place in town that carried chocolate syrup. "Oh God, that was bad. But sure sounds good."

We drove two blocks from the gym to the Ihop on the east side of town. For its location it had the best food. We joked and laughed like teenagers the whole ride. I even managed to only yell at him twice to watch the road or to slow down. That was a record in itself. We were seated in a booth on the back wall. After mumbling the specials and giving us menus the waitress walked away.

We were setting across from each other holding hands. Jon leaned onto his elbows when I leaned in for a kiss. Hearing a throat clear we set back. We were met by the rude glare of the elder couple across the aisle and that of the old waitress.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked tapping her pen on her note pad.

"I'll have coffee and orange juice. Thanks." I smiled the sweetest I could at the old woman.

"And I'll just have coffee." Jon said forcing her harsh stare on him.

A few minutes later she was back with two mugs and a glass of orange juice. "What do you want to eat?" She asked pouring steaming coffee into our mugs.

"I want a number one with bacon only, eggs over medium and biscuits and gravy." I ordered.

Once again forcing her odd but rude and cold stare onto him, Jon ordered. "I want a cheeseburger, fries and mayo. Well done." She walked away still writing the order. Jon turned his attention back to me. "Well I don't think she likes you very much." He joked.

"Well guess who isn't getting a tip." I said sarcastically back. I happened to look and the little old couple across from us they were eating but under the table they were holding hands. "Think we'll be like that?"

"Better." He said grabbing my hand over the table. "We won't ever hide our love." He whispered.

We had just got our meal when the elder couple stood to leave. He looked at Jon then me and back to Jon. "I'm sorry." He said stopping at our table. "Are you Jon Moxley?"

I smiled at the sparkle in Jon's eyes. "Yes I am." When the man's wife looked at me he quickly added, "This is my Fiancé Kianna."

"Oh yes I seen you a few months ago." He turned me. "Dear this is the young lady I was telling you about." I looked at Jon. "You'll be the next Mae Young, young lady. You know I seen her when I was in my twenties never missed a match."

"Why thank you, very much." Mae Young? I thought.

He turned back to Jon. "And you young man, well I've never seen anything quite like you. I've seen you fight in many companies and I can't say for sure if you'll go down in the history books as a great one or die before your thirty." His wife scolded him. "Well you kids have a good lunch. I'll see you tonight." He squeezed my shoulder.

Jon and I laughed but not being mean the old man had just been too cute. "Think I'll live to see thirty?" Jon asked taking a bit of burger.

"I don't know. Think I'll be the next Mae Young?"

He dropped the burger. "Oh shit we're so fucked." He smiled and winked before resuming shoveling fries in his mouth.

"Asshole." I kicked him under the table.

A few hours later I was standing in the locker room looking over the ring gear that had just came in for me. It was almost Native in a way. The top was brilliantly bright blue with an orange band across the front and an arrow pattern. The short bottoms were bright orange the match the top but with only two black arrow heads that banded around the back on both sides facing the center. The boots where glossy black with blue and orange fringe down the backs. I had liked it online but I wasn't so sure about it now. Hints the reason I was standing in only my bra and panties staring at it for almost an hour and a half.

The bell rang out, match four was done, two more and it would be all mine. I do really like the top and bottom. But the boots… I thought. I changed and then walked bare foot to the office to find Wendy. She'd know what to do. I got cat calls and whistles as I passed the men's locker room and weight room. I shook my head but smiled none the less. I looked good and I felt even better. Tonight was my night and I would keep it that way.

"Wendy?" I asked walking into the office. "My boots are horrid."

She looked at me. "But the outfit screams hot and not afraid to show off! Great choice."

"Yes but then I lose it the-what the hell were they thinking boots." I said jumping up on the desk.

"I have an idea." She handed me a pair of scissors. "Here cut the fringe as close to the boot as you can. And then cut all but a few inches off the fringe."

I gave her a-you're crazy look but did as she instructed. "Okay. Now what?"

The bell ending the fifth match to end rang clear. "Good still have a bit of time." Wendy said come to where I set. She held the leather strip of fringe to my arm. "Raise your arm."

By the time she was done I had a band of colorful fringe on each arm and one wrapped around my right thigh. I hurried through my makeup and brushed out the tangles in my hair. I heard the crowd go wild and the end bell to match six I was up next. I hugged Wendy and ran for the curtain. Hellena was already there so I hung back no reason to start the fight early, I thought.

"Hey Ki!" Cody called holding a sleeping Hailie. "She wanted to come but she didn't go to bed on time last night and she's crashed."

"Awe. How dare you keep my sweet little terror awake so late." I teased. "Good thing you put a mat in the office for her." He'd felt bad a few months back because she had fallen asleep on the metal chairs so he'd used an old mat and built her a bed behind his desk.

"Yep just seen you and decided to say hi before I dropped her off. Good luck and Jon is supposed to be saving me and Wendy seats." He trotted off down the hall.

As I began warming up, which if I was honest with myself I should have already done, I heard Candy and Lexi basically yelling farther down the hall towards the curtain. I made my through the crowd starting to gather.

Then I heard Hellena's atrocious voice. "She's nothing but a dirty whore. Even has a kid she probably told him the thing was his so he'd marry her."

"How dare you? You old skank! Ki is anything but a whore…"

"…Your just pissed off you couldn't keep Jon when he was in HWA! And the fact that Ki is a better woman and wrestler than you just pisses you off." Interrupted Candy.

"And as for Hailie you leave her out of this." Lexi warned.

Wait, I thought coming to the realization they were fight about me, my kid and Jon. Oh hell no! I stepped out around Scotty and Curt. And stood there smiling a sick twisted smile. Lexi noticed me first.

"Ki, this bitch! I swear we should just jump her fuck nasty ass!" She said walking to stand beside me.

"I agree!" Candy came to the other side.

Hellena didn't take the hint though she kept talking. "Your all little bitch sluts! And you…" She pointed at me. "You are like the goddamn leader. Their fucking queen! And tonight in that ring you will lose because I won't stop beating you when the bell rings, little girl. You're going to know what pain is." With that she stomped out the curtain.

"Well then!" I mocked. "Let's go get my ass kick, shall we?" I said cheerfully. I wasn't afraid of threats or her. I walked to the ring with Lexi and Candy ready at my sides. I did my little dance and adding an extra move just to piss Hellena off even more, I grabbed the front of Jon's shirt and kissed him fully. I had a hard time not laughing at the look on his face.

When I got in the ring Hellena called out, "I'd hate to mar that pretty face."

I laughed sadistically. "Bruises and scars fade, baby. But your type of ugly never goes away. Now shut the hell up and fight."

I might as well have forgotten about the scout from WWE and the entire crowd. I was focus on the woman in front of me. She thought I was a bitch I'd show her how much of a bitch I was. She tried to rush me. I side stepped and using her own momentum against her, threw her through the ropes she hit the ring post with an anger thud. I backed up waiting for her to come back in the ring. I took the opening when she gave it to me. Grabbing the back of her head I slammed her down and my knee up to connect the two. I heard Jon, Cody, and Sami all let out an oh shit and the rest of the mob bellowed out cusses and cheers. This type of attack and avoid went on for almost ten minutes until I got bored playing cat and mouse and my knees started getting sore. The last time she had stayed down but as pissed off as I was it was too easy. However, in the middle of the match I let her get a few good hits in and I'm pretty sure she managed to break a rib or two at one point.

"Come on Hellena. I thought I was supposed to be in pain." I said leaning over her slapping her face.

She surprised me then. Grabbing me by the back of the head she did a very well executed roll up. Too bad I was little and trained with big guys. I wiggled my way from under her going to her back. While she set there on her hands and knees cussing and trying to figure me out I took a chance and headed to the opposite post. Climbing up I winked at Jon did his signature gun and bang. Jumping I landed perfectly, my foot to the side of her face.

"ONE…TWO…THREE!" the crowd counted with the ref.

I jumped up. "Hell yea!"

"Your winner Kianna!" The ref called out as my little gang jumped the barricades and jumped into the ring.

Jon grabbed me hard and the middle and my abs exploded in pain. I didn't say anything Hellena was still leaning on the other end on the ring and I'd be damned if I gave her the satisfaction of knowing she did real damage. But Jon felt me tense and put me down.

"Sorry." He whispered in my ear.

"It's okay." I said kissing him.

We took the celebration back stage. Jon had took my hand and led me away from the group. We went to the weight room that was now void of people. I jumped in his arms. He laughed as he caught me.

"That was amazing and vicious all at the same time. It was like watching a female version of me!" He joked.

"Well you did kinda train me and Hailie watches all your matches a hundred times a day, maybe I picked stuff up." I shrugged and kissed him hard.

Jon set on an old pile of mats and I laid my head in his lap facing the ceiling. We were talking about matches and anything else that came to mind when Lexi called out and knocked on the door. We both laughed.

"It's okay Lex we're just chilin'." I called back.

She opened the door. "Cool. Cody said Joey Mercury was asking for Ki."

Jon and I shared a look and we both zoomed past Lexi almost knocking her over on our way to the office. We skidded to a stop moments before we reached the door both trying to act calm and like we hadn't just been running. I gulped in air and was sure I had a broken rib. I let it out fast and only shook shallow breaths.

We walked into the office like we ruled the world. Which being with one of the most sought after guys in the business felt a lot like ruling the world. Joey and Cody stood up and Joey shook Jon's hand. With the niceties out of the way Joey got to the point.

"I was very entertained tonight. You really sold the show."

"Thank you." I smiled and tried not to beam.

"I'll just come out and say it. I have the authority to sign anyone I see fit tonight. I have a few others in mind but I want to the one responsible for you being in the company. I want to sing you tonight."

I set in the cold chair and tried not to let my jaw drop. Jon poked his elbow at me. "Um…Wow, really?" I felt like a moron.

"Yes. And Jon if I didn't know any better I'd say you were holding out on me." He joked with Jon giving me time to recover.

"No. We had until recently had other plans." Jon said slinging his arm around me.

"Oh the engagement? I heard about that tonight too. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Jon and I said in unison.

"Well Ki, what do you say? Do you mind if I call you Ki?" Joey asked.

"No I don't mind, everyone does." I replied. I looked at Jon and knew he wanted this for me so bad. "Let's sign on the little x. Yes I'll sign."

"That's great." Joey said. "Well then how about lunch tomorrow? Say one o'clock? And we'll get everything worked out."

"Sure." Okay I was beaming so hard a satellite could have seen me. "Where at?"

"Um…there's a place not far from the hotel. I thinks it's called Mama Mia's Italy."

"Sure. It's really good." I said.

"Ok looking forward to it." He shook our hands and excused himself.

Cody and Jon grabbed me at the same time. The cheers came from down the hall and into the office. Congratulations and well wishes were coming at me from all sides. It was gratifying and the love I felt from my friends was amazing but after my match and the fact that I really hadn't slept that much was wearing me down. I pulled Jon and Cody to the side.

"Babe you mind if we leave?" I asked Jon.

"Not at all. We can throw a party or something later." He turned to Cody. "Where's Hailie?"

"She woke up and Wendy took her to your place so she could sleep soundly."

"Oh okay great! Thanks Cody." I hugged him and almost wanted to cry. He was the one that had showed me everything the right way and became one of my first friends I felt like I was abandoning my home.

"You'll be fine, Kid." He hugged me back.

"Ow! Ribs!" I gasped.

Cody laughed out an I'm sorry and told us to get lost. We said bye to a few people and left. I fell asleep on the ride. Only waking when I felt hands on me. I woke with a start.

"Sorry. I was trying not to wake you." Jon said in a soothing voice. "I called your name like three times and when you didn't answer I gave up and decided to carry you in."

"Oh" I mumbled and got out of the car. "You can do that."

He knew I was only half joking. But he laughed and swooped me up. One arm was under my knees and the other was behind my back. I put both arms around his neck and my head on his shoulder. I didn't wake again until the next day. I heard laughter beyond the door but it was close so I set up. What are they doing? I wondered. And then the door opened. Jon was holding Hailie in one arm and a plate of my favorite breakfast foods in the other Hailie was holding a giant sign that read 'Congrats Mom! Love you sorry cann't spel the hole word.' I laughed trying to read the sign I wasn't sure which word she was talking about and it was obvious I needed to work with her more.

"Oh my gosh! You guys!" I set up. "This looks really good."

"I helped cook a little bit!" Hailie exclaimed. "Okay I poured in the blueberries for the muffins."

"Well it taste perfect." I told her as I pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

Jon set on the bed and let her do most of the talking. Thank you I mouthed over her head when we made eye contact. I love you he mouthed with a wink. They helped me eat and then we all got ready for the day. We were supposed to drop Hailie off with Wendy but she was sick and Cody was wrestling. I called Lexi and Candy but Lexi was driving with Sami to a match and Candy and Scotty were at the wedding planners.

"Well Snug Bug looks like you're with us today." I looked at Jon we had talked about him staying home with her but I needed him there for moral support if not for anything else. "Hope Joey doesn't mind."

"I'll be very quiet and won't do anything." Hailie assured us.

Jon laughed and picked her up. "If he minds this face I think we're in the wrong company."

We walked into the restaurant and found Joey's table. He stood up and shook both our hands. "Well hello little lady." He greeted Hailie and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We were supposed to have a babysitter but she was sick and the only other two people I trust with her were busy." I explained.

"That's fine. I have a few rug rats myself. Jon you didn't tell me you had a child."

"Well we didn't when I signed on." Jon explained.

"Hailie is a new addition. " I said taking her hand and making her come out from behind Jon. "Hailie this is Joey Mercury say hi."

She looked about ready to cry so Jon picked her up. "Hail, you're fine. I'm sorry." He told Joey. "She's not good with new people."

"Well I don't blame her. I tell you what. Are you hungry, Sweetheart?"

Now he was talking her language. "Yes." She almost said in a whisper.

"Good I'm starving. Let's all set down and order."

After we had had lunch and random shop talk we got down to the nitty gritty contract and work talk. Hailie was surprisingly quiet for which I was grateful. We signed all the right spots and joey gave me my marching orders. I was to report to the training facility in a little over three months. Jon was leaving for his Indy gigs the next day that left me to pack up our apartment and get things done in Cincinnati before going to Florida.

"Can we do this?" I asked Jon as we walked to our car.

He didn't say anything for a long time. I started to think he wouldn't when he put his arm around me pulling me in close. He kissed Hailie's forehead then kissed me full on the mouth. He didn't actually say anything but his kiss said it all. We'd find a way, he'd make sure of it. Since it was his last day with us for a while, we spent the day doing things we all enjoyed. Later that night after Hailie was in bed Jon and I made love and spent the rest of the night entangled in each other talking until we fell asleep.

**With that being said this is going to be the last chapter for a little while. I have to catch up on class and also exciting news I have another story in my head that is trying to come out in this one and that is getting annoying. I promise Jon, Ki, Hailie and everyone else will be back before you know it :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my dears! Ki and Jon are back :D only a few more chapters and I'll be wrapping it up sad but I promise it will end on a good note :D**

Jon had been gone for two damn long. He missed his bed and his girls, he hadn't ever minded the traveling so much as he did now. God it would suck when he had to leave them for longer. He sighed at he got out of the taxi in front of their building. He hadn't told anyone he was coming home, he hadn't wanted anyone to tell Ki or Hail and ruin his surprise. He had, however, kept taps on both of them through Cody and Lexi mainly when he thought Kianna wasn't telling him the whole story. Which he understood he hadn't told her how much he missed her so many times the weight was almost too much at times and he would immerse himself in training for hours upon hours.

He walked up the fourteen flights of stairs. Ki had told him the elevator had broken a few weeks back. His bags bounced behind him as he dragged it up. He picked it up on the last set. He tried the door but it was locked so he dug for his key and unlocked the door. He quietly opened it and looked inside. It was dark inside all but a light from down the hall. He set his bag down under the table by the door and kicked off his boots as silently as he could. He heard water running down the hall from the bath tub he thought. He didn't turn on any lights as he made his way down the hall. The first door he came to was Hailie's, he stuck his head in smiling at the sight of his daughter sleeping peacefully in the glow of her Scooby doo night light.

He closed the door and continued down the hall. The light from the bathroom poured out into the hall. He stopped and stared at the sight before him. Ki was naked leaning over the side of the tub testing the water's temperature. Damn, he thought. How the hell had he gotten this lucky? He rolled his head and ran a hand through his hair. Ki never heard the door because of the running water and soft music she had playing in the bathroom. He debated going back and making a little noise but decided against it. Instead he walk toward her when she rose back up stretching her arms above her head. He seen a long bruise running her side, it looked fresh. She hadn't told him anything about it earlier in the day.

"Damn." She hissed and put a hand to her side. Still none the wiser someone was in the room with her. Her thoughts were elsewhere tonight. He snaked a hand lightning fast around and grabbed her mouth and his other arm went around her torso to hold her arms at her sides. He inhaled her scent. Kianna didn't stay still for long so he dragged her toward the mirror across the room. He turned her and met her eyes in the mirror. Her breath hitched and her eyes grew big. She struggled against him but he only let her mouth go, knowing she wouldn't scream.

"Jon! Let me go or at least give me…"

He shut her up when he grabbed her head turning it to the side so he could plant his lips on hers. She moaned and his cocked demanded to be let out of its confines as it throbbed harder. He held her with one hand and undid his belt and jeans with the other. As they fell around his ankles he closed the door. He nudged her legs apart and pressed a hand to her back making her bend over the cabinet. He met her eyes in the mirror again only this time surprised had been replaced by lust.

"Stay." He commanded as he moved back to shed his shirt and kicked off he pants.

She did as she was told wondering what he had in store and enjoying the show and sight of his body. TV and pictures did not do justice to his body. She tried to straighten but he pressed his big hand harder on her back and growled low in his throat. She shivered he loved when he did that.

"I told you to stay." He ground out and he used his other hand to reach between her legs and found her slit. She jumped as he pressed a finger to her clit. "You're so fucking wet."

"Being attacked excites me." She joked.

"Whatever." He slapped her ass.

"Ow. Fine even if you were actually going to attack me I'd still be wet as fuck." She admitted. He just had that effect on her.

He laughed. "Nice to know what effect I have on you."

He stepped up behind her fully. Grabbing his cock in his hand he slapped it against her ass then ran it down teasing her clit. She moaned. He crouched down and licked from the front to the back teasing her hole with his tongue before standing back up.

"Jon?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes." He answered leaning into her pressing a kiss on her back.

"Turn off the water if you insist on forcing me to stay here."

"Stay put." He laughed but stepped away

He walked to the tub and shut off the water. Kianna risked the punishment she knew he would inflict when she turned around to watch. She tried to turn back around but he caught her. He growled low.

"I said stay put, Kianna. What part of that didn't you understand?" He forced his cock into her hard.

"Oh shit." She breathed out as he filled her.

He stayed still letting her body remember the feel of him while he relished in the feel of her around him. When he moved it was fast, hard jerking movements. He held her hips still as he pounded into her. She placed her hands on the mirror to keep herself from hitting into it. She was holding back her screams by biting her bottom lip. He pulled out of her and she missed him instantly. He flipped her around and picked her up claiming her mouth with his and licking the drop of blood she'd caused by biting her lip too hard. He carried her to their room and threw her on the bed coming down on her. He was back in her before she could complain. She wrapped her legs around him as if he was vital for her survival as her nails worked their way down his back chest and ass.

He stopped to adjust his stance. "Jon, so help me God if you stop now you will pay dearly." She threatened.

He smiled and bent down to nip her neck he continued slamming into her. When they were both spent and hoarse he rolled over to his back and brought her with him. She was laying on top of him her legs on either side of his hips. She drew lazy kisses across his sweaty chest. He stroked her hair and back.

"God, I missed you." He whispered.

She sighed and raised up leaning down to kiss him. "I missed you too, Babe." She laid her head back down listening to his heartbeat. "But really if you ever do that sneak attack thing again I will hurt you."

He laughed and pulled her chin up. He grew hard again as he kissed her. Lapping his tongue idly across her mouth asking for entry. She granted it to him and their tongues tangled in a slow kiss, like they had all the time in the world.

Ki felt his hardness press against her inner thigh. "Again?" He shrugged. "You insatiable."

He reached between them add slid a finger into her easily. She gaped when he swirled it around massaging her inner walls. "I'm not the only one." He said drawing his finger into his mouth and moaned. "Missed that too."

She shook her head and set up. She took his cock in her hand and impaled herself on him they both moaned as she began to ride him. Jon raised up sitting position causing other sensations to explode in her. He took one breast in his mouth and his fingers played with the other one. When his mouth trailed to the next breast and then up her chest to her neck one hand found its way to her clit. She tipped her head back as his fingers worked magic on her clit as she bounced on his cock.

"Oh fuck." She braced her hands on his shoulders.

"I know." He flipped her then to her back. He pulled her legs up to his shoulders and hammered into her harder and deeper than before. "Fuck you're so damn tight." He ground out.

Her hands played over her already hard nipples and down her stomach to her clit. He was close she could tell so she decided to help herself along. He slapped her hand away and replaced it with his. She tossed her head from side to side and arched her back. She went over the edge before him milking his orgasm from him. He let her legs drop to the sides as he barely kept from falling on her. She laughed and pushed his shanking arms from underneath him. He fell with an 'oomph' and she wrapped her arms around his rib area and snaked them up onto his neck and back down.

"My weight could crush you, you know this right?" He asked into her neck.

"Then I'd die happy." She answered kissing his jaw line.

He raised his head, his hair was matted to his forehead. "Really?"

She pushed it back and kissed him. "Yes really."

The next morning Ki heard a small knock on the bedroom door. She looked at the clock it read 11:00 am in bright blue. Oh shit, she thought. Hailie would have been up for hours by herself. She slowly worked her way out from under Jon's arm. He sighed and rolled over muttering something in his sleep. She smiled as she crossed the room and slide out a small crack so the light wouldn't wake Jon. He needed sleep.

"Good morning, Baby." She greeted the smiling face of the now four year old. "How long have you been awake?"

"Eight." Hailie informed her mother. "But I stayed and played in my room, until I got hungry."

"Oh thank you." Ki picked the little girl up. "You're getting so big, Hail. What do you want to eat?"

Hailie thought on this the entire way to the kitchen. "Cereal."

Kianna looked at her daughter. "Cereal? It took you that long to decide on cereal?"

"Yes." She said in matter of fact way.

"Well your…"Ki stopped herself from saying your dad and I, "…only going to be hungry in an hour."

Nice save, Ki thought as she opened the fridge. She dug out the stuff for omelets. Hailie got bored and went to watch TV. Ki thought about waking Jon but he'd told her he hadn't slept well in a few days so she knew he needed the rest. Hailie kept the TV low upon request so she knew it wouldn't wake him either. It was eleven thirty by the time the omelets were done, she hadn't made Jon one knowing he wouldn't eat it warmed up. Hailie asked if they could to mini golfing but since it was a Sunday the place didn't open until one which worked out perfect Jon could sleep in a while longer and she could rest. She screwed up in training the day before and slammed herself more or less into the top of the ring post. Her side was sore and bruised and Jon's roughness hadn't helped any, not that she was complaining at all. She laid on the couch and watched some cartoon with Hailie until they both fell asleep.

Jon woke up around twelve thirty a little disoriented about where he was. He set up and looked around. Right home. He remembered now. He fell back on the bed and rubbed his hand through his hair as his stomach grumbled out its complaint of hunger. He grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and walked to the bathroom to relieve himself. He was still tried but he wanted to see Hailie so he'd suffer. He made his way down the hall and into the living room. Hailie and Ki were cuddled on the couch asleep the TV was playing some mindless song and dance show. He spotted Ki's camera on the entertainment center and turned it on snapping a picture of the scene before him then turned it back off.

Ki was exhausted so he decided he'd take Hailie out on the town for the day and let her have some rest. He showered and dressed without waking the sleeping pair. Then slowly picked up Hailie and took her to her room. He woke her then but only after he closed the door so she wouldn't wake up Kianna. The little girl looked at him as if she thought she was dreaming.

"Dad?"

"Hi Baby." Jon smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Dad! You're home! You're home!" She jumped on the bed and into his arms.

"Yeah kid I'm home." He wrapped her in his arms hugging her tight.

"Does momma know?" She quizzed him.

"Yes I got home last night. And before you ask you were already asleep and no I wasn't going to wake you up."

She hugged his neck harder. "I missed you"

"Oh Baby, I missed you too." Jon set her on her bed. "You want to go out today?"

"Momma said we'd go mini golfing when they opened."

"How about me and you go and Mom can stay in and have some alone time?" He offered.

"Yeah! Can I pick out my own clothes?"

"Um I guess." He hoped that would be a good idea. "You dress and I'm going to go leave Ki a note, okay?"

Jon found a piece of paper and a pen in a draw by the phone table. 'Hey Sweet took Hailie out for the day. Enjoy your Sunday. Love Jon.' He wrote then laid it on the coffee table under the remote and kissed her cheek. She smiled in her sleep and rolled to face to back on the couch.

"I need help." Hailie whispered from the door way. She wore a bright pink Hello Kitty t-shirt and lime green jeans with rainbow Converse.

"What's up?"

She held out a rainbow colored bow and her brush. She looked so adorable he had to smile. "I want a side pony."

He took her to the bathroom and set her facing the mirror. "You sure a regular ponytail won't work?"

She didn't dignify that with an answer just held out her hands. He sighed, it couldn't be that hard. It turns out he was pretty good at it. Hailie informed him he could do her hair when he was home. He picked her up told her to be quiet and walked out of the apartment for the day. Leaving Kianna alseep on the couch.


	18. Chapter 18

**shieldslaveofjustice01220 lmao well ya know good dads will do anything for their daughter :p**

Kianna woke to an empty house, the TV had been turned off and the curtains were drawn. She panicked, there had been kidnappings around the city where the person would knock on the door and if a child answered they'd take off with the kid before the parent could stop them, if Hailie had heard the door she may have opened it. She called out after no answer she ran to Hailie's room half way into the door she remembered Jon was home. She leaned against the wall with her hand over her heart. Jon probably took Hailie out, she was safe. She only hoped they remembered to get her a jacket. Ki walked back to the living room and threw herself on the couch, only then feeling the pain in her side once more.

She laid there for a while then decided to at least take a shower and look half way presentable. She got out after the water ran cold. She looked at the mirror the steam had caused letters to appear. 'I love you' was written in the fog on the mirror she smiled and her eyes wondered to her hand prints from the night before. She shivered at the memory. God the man wasn't even there and her body craved him. She toweled off her hair as she walked into the bedroom. She decided on gray and pink sweats and a gray t-shirt.

"No kid. No fiancé. What to do today?" She said to the empty house.

She took the time to power clean, finding Jon's note and laughing if only she'd looked there first, every room in the place shone and almost sparkled in a few hours. She even had chicken, potatoes, carrots and onions ready to be put on for supper. It was a week before Christmas and they hadn't put any decorations out she was supposed to take Hailie shopping after work tomorrow but she figured nobody would mind if she went off on her own for a few hours. She looked at the clock it was only four if she was lucky Jon would keep Hailie out until five or six. But just in case she left a note. 'Went out for a few. Hope you had fun! Love me'

She stopped off at the antique shop and said hi to Nitta, Jack was off on a fishing trip so they set and chatted for a few minutes and then Nitta helped her pick some gifts out. She walked out with an arm load and a promise to make Jon come and see her before he left again. The guy on the radio said it was half past five. Wow. I spent an hour in there? She thought. She decided it would be okay to go grab some stuff from Target and then head home. She picked up her phone and called Jon only to check on them. He picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hey Sweet." She heard Hailie laughing in the background and wished she was with them.

"Hey Babe. Are y'all still golfing?"

"Yeah. What? Oh hang on Hailie wants to talk to you."

Jon transferred the phone to Hailie. "Hi Mom!"

"Hi Baby! Are you having fun?" She knew the answer.

"Yes! Dad is a goof ball!" She laughed when Jon said Hey! "I'll tell you about the day when we get home. Bye!"

"Hailie!"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Love you too!" She heard through the static of the phone being given back to Jon and laughed.

Jon sighed. "Oh that girl. Are you at home?"

"Not yet. I cleaned the whole house, got supper ready, and decided to do some shopping. Speaking of will you keep her out for maybe another hour or so? She has a coat right?"

"Yes. And sure why?"

"Because I have something planed. Okay I'm pulling in. Love you see you in a few." She hung up after he said he loved her too. Hearing his voice say that gave her goose bumps.

She unloaded the car in three trips. The last time she asked a neighbor to help her with the Christmas tree box. Colt stayed and helped her put the tree up. "What's all this for, anyhow?"

"For Hailie and for Jon. Hailie hasn't ever had a real Christmas and Jon's never been able to enjoy a real one so I figured why not surprise them."

"Oh that's cool." He said walking to the door.

She let him out. "Thanks for the help. I really don't know if I could have got it up the stair on my own."

Kianna turned the lock on the door as she closed it and started on spreading out the decorations around the living room so they could put them on the tree without dealing with boxes. She put all the boxes in a storage bin in the hall closet. But at the last minute decided to decorate the whole house so that way they'd be even more surprised and so she wouldn't have to deal with a four year olds decorating style. The entire place had Christmas lights around the windows and garland was around the doors. She had even put those cute scene window stickers on the windows, each window had a different theme. Last was the tree she couldn't decide on one theme for it so she had bought a bunch of stuff and decked it out it was random but reminded her of Haile and Jon, a little bit everything all put into adorable wrapping. Her phone rang as she was about to put the angle on top.

She smiled as she answered. "Hi Babe."

"Hello to you too, Sweet. Can we come up yet? Hail is hungry and I have to pee."

She laughed. "Wow really? You had to call for that?"

"Yeah." He said blankly.

"Yes you can come up." She hung up and cracked up again. Yep random, she thought as she put the angle on the tree.

She turned on all the decorations and Christmas lights and turned off all the main lights. She set down on the couch to wait and admired her handy work. She heard them at the door as Jon unlocked it.

"Momma went to bed?" Hailie asked from the door way only noticing the main lights were off.

"I just talked to her. I don't think…"He stopped and looked around.

Hailie noticed the same thing Jon had. "Holy cow!"

Jon spotted her on the couch. "You did all this?"

"Well Curt down the hall helped carry the tree up. But other than that yes I did." She came to side by him. "What do you think?"

Hailie interrupted. "I think I smell chicken! I didn't know Christmas smelt like chicken."

Jon and Ki both busted up laughing and Hailie stood watching them with the most serious face. Her parents had lost it, was the vibe being given off. Ki picked her up and flipped on the overhead lights. She walked to the kitchen and Jon followed.

"Oh shit!"

"What?" Ki turned around.

"I just remembered I have to pee."

She and Hailie shared an odd look and laughed. After supper they watched kid's Christmas shows until Hailie finally fell asleep. Ki turned off the TV and Jon stretched.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom." He said picking Hailie.

"Okay." Ki kissed Hailie's cheek.

Kianna undressed and walked to the dresser. Why bother? She thought but threw an oversized tee on anyways. She slipped into the warm bed and flipped on the TV some mind numbing drama was in order after almost five hours of kid shows. She heard the water in the bathroom start up.

"Oh screw this." She said out loud and turned the TV back off.

She jumped out of bed stripping her shirt as she went. She quietly opened the bathroom door and slipped inside. Jon was just pulling his shirt over his head. God, can he get any hotter? She thought leaning against the wall. He had let the hair on his chest grow out and his face was scruffy. She'd never liked hair on a guy before but there was something about it on him that drove her right over the edge of feral.

He unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans and she let out a small moan. He turned then, smiling, he walked toward her letting his jeans rest low on his hips. Fuck, how did he make her so hot? It really wasn't fair. He put both hands above her head on the wall. Ki reached and grabbed his belt ends and pulled him closer. She raised up on her tippy toes and kissed him. Jon groaned and leaned into her.

"Oh baby." He said pulled at her bottom lip as he pulled away. "Why do you torture me?"

"Funny I was just thinking the same thing about you." She said wrapping her arms around his back. Running her hands up and into his hair. "I love when you go all scruffy cave man." She kissed his chest.

"Oh really?"

She nodded and continued to kiss a trail down his torso. She scraped her nails down his back making him hiss out a low breath. She knelt in front of him and hooked her thumbs in his boxers pulling them and his jeans down his legs. He stepped out of them and she flunk them in the general direction of the hamper. She licked her lips at the sight of his hard cock and the bead of precum at its tip. She licked at it and he hissed in another breath. She looked up as innocently as she could and took his base in her hand. He just looked back at her with lust filled eyes. She took him into her mouth still watching his face. After a few minutes he grabbed her hair and pulled. She came off him with a pop of surprise. He lifted her up and carried her into the shower.

"I'm going to miss this damn thing when we move." He commented as he set her down on the middle bench.

She laughed and tipped her head back as the hot water began to spray over her. He came the stand in front of her. She lifted her head and sucked in a breath at the sight of him soaking wet. "Note to self: get a place with a shower like this."

He seized her hair once again and drew her face up to meet his. "Whatever you want, Sweet."

They kissed for what seemed like forever before he dropped to his knees and spread her legs. He kissed a line down to her breasts stopped at each one to pay attention to them before going lower. He stopped at her belly button and stood up. Before she could protest he spun her around and slid her to the side of the seat. He bent over her, making her lay back as he kissed her. He dropped between her legs and pressed her thighs apart. He groaned as he tasted her, sending vibrations into her and she moaned. He lapped at her clit until she gripped his hair. He simply shrugged her off and went back to his assault.

When she tugged again he looked up. "Play with your tits." He commanded.

She did as he instructed as he watched as he sucked flicked and licked at her mound. Before either of them knew it she was moaning and tossing her head back and forth. He doubled his efforts and slid a finger into her slick hole then another and another filling her with his fingers as he toyed with her clit. Her hands found his hair again only instead of pulling she was trying to force him to stay where he was. He greedily renewed his efforts and replaced his fingers with his mouth as he felt her start to come. He lapped at her licking as much of her juices as he could. When she screamed out his name he grinned and lifted his head.

He growled and pulled her toward him. She slipped off the seat easily and he guided his shaft into her heat. She was still pulsing and he groaned into her neck. Biting slightly at her shoulder. She began to bounce on his dick faster and faster. She used his shoulders for support digging her nails into him. He gripped her hips and helped slam her down onto him. He took full advantage of the breast that were bouncing in front of his face, sucking, flicking, and nipping at them helping feed her need for release.

"Oh Jon!" She tipped her head back and gripped his as she came hard and fast.

He joined her with a moan and splattered her inner walls with hot cum. They set there trying to catch their breath. The water wasn't even cold yet so they washed each other and then dried themselves off. Ki wrapped a towel around herself and walked out and down the hall to check on Hailie one last time for the night before joining Jon in their bed.

He laid there naked, stretched out like the god he knew he was. She came to the end of the bed and crawled up his length. She straddled him and kissed a path up his body reaching his lips she lingered there enjoying how the taste of her entangled with his taste.

"So the whole decorations thing." He said smoothing her hair back.

"Yeah?" She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Why?"

She raised back up in a way that made his cock jump to life. She smiled and slid her hand between them slipping herself on him before answering. "Because Hailie doesn't even remember having a Christmas and every one that you've had as sucked in some way or another." She began to move over him. "So I decided this being our first one as a family, it was going to be amazing."

He flipped them and her towel fell open. "Not all of them sucked. The past two have been pretty good because of you. Thank you."

He kissed her in a way that she'd only seen in the movies, that long slow passionate kiss at the end when the guy finally gets the girl. He moved over her then not breaking the kiss. They made love until they were too exhausted to move and then once again as they had done so many times fell asleep entangled in each other's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**shieldslaveofjustice01220 it was hard (in a good way) to write lol My mind kept going anywhere but typing haha. No demands! I'm shocked :P**

A few days had passed with little interest. Jon and Ki had made plans with Wendy to watch Hailie so they could finish shopping for her. Sadly Ki still hadn't figured out what to get Jon and she was a little annoyed with herself for it and the fact that he said he already had hers. Really? Just make me feel worse than I did. She thought walking into a K-mart.

"What's wrong, Sweet?" Jon draped an arm around her shoulders.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and raised up to kiss him. "Nothing. You're just a hard man to buy for, is all."

He stopped her and turned her to face him. "No I'm not. Maybe I already have all I need. You." He gripped her face in his hands and kissed her. "Yep all I need."

She hugged his waist. "I still want to get you something, Jon."

He sighed. "So here." He threw a Christmas card with a dog on the front into the basket.

"Jon!" She laughed. "That's not what I meant!" She picked up the card and put it back.

They laughed and continued down the aisles. Two hours later and they had a full basket of clothes, toys and accessories Hailie was going to love. They tossed their loot in the trunk and headed to more stores by lunch they had a full trunk and a full backseat. Jon pulled the car into a spot at Kim's place.

He got out and jogged to her side. "I think we're gonna need a bigger boat."

Ki just shook her head at his bad joke. "That was bad, Babe."

"Oh come on it wasn't that horrible."

They ate lunch talking about what needed to be done for their move. They had decided Jon would go first and that she and Hailie would stay behind to pack up the house. While they had already got that out of the way a few months back they added the details to their plan. Hailie would move in with Cody and Wendy and Ki would join Jon in Florida to find them a house. Then she would come back and get their stuff and Hailie about a week before she had to report to FCW.

"Sounds good to me. All but the being away from you for so long."

"I know Jon but I guess we'll have to get use to that feeling." She sighed and leaned into him as they walked to the car. "One more stop for paper and tape then we can go home."

They stopped at Walmart on their way. Once at home Ki spread everything out on the floor in front of the TV. Jon set on the couch watching her. He flipped on the TV and relaxed back. After wrapping about five gifts Ki looked up to see Jon's blank stare. She rolled up some paper she had cut off and didn't need and threw it at him.

"Hey!" He threw it back at her.

She laughed. "If you're bored you could help."

"Nah, I'm good."

She picked up a roll and hit him with it. That only started a paper fight that lasted until they were laughing to hard. He leaned her back and kissed her slowly. She leaned back and looked up at him then ran her hands over his face and into his hair.

"I love you Jon Good."

"I love you too, Sweet."

She raised up into him kissing him again. "I have got to get this done."

He raised up to his knees. "I guess I'll help."

After he had done two she shook her head. "No. Oh Baby I love you but this is just bad."

"Oh good!" He hopped up and went into the kitchen. "I thought I was going to have to do more."

"Don't worry about that." She laughed as she started wrapping again. Her phone went off. "Hey Hailie wants to stay with the night, we get the house to ourselves."

Jon came back with two beers. "Cool." He stretched out, his feet on the table.

She took a swig from her bottle and set it down. "I'm bored."

She crawled on her knees toward him. He only looked at her. She reached him and slapped his leg, he lifted it off the table allowing her access. She knelt between his legs and reached for his belt. She smiled coyly up at him as she unzipped his jeans. He was hard before she had reached him so when she pulled on his boxers to free him, his cock sprang out.

He took a drink and rested his arms on the back of the couch. Ki licked the drop of precum that ran down his shaft and he sucked in a breath. Ki moaned at the salty taste of him. She took the head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip slipping her tongue into his slit. As she moved down slowly sucking him into her mouth she tasted more precum seep down his twitching cock. She was at his base when she felt his hand on back of her head.

"Oh fuck." He moaned.

Ki looked up to see his head had fallen back. She smiled around him and sucked harder bopping her head fast as much as he hand would allow her move. She ran her hands up under his shirt scratching his chest and stomach. She felt her way into his boxers to his balls rolling them in her hand applying just enough pressure to drive him over the edge. He gripped her hair holding her still as he shot cum deep in her throat. He let up and she slid her mouth slowly off him.

He took a long drink. "Damn, Sweet. Are you trying to kill me?"

"No." She said pushing herself up. She grabbed her beer and set beside him. Her legs across his lap.

He readjusted himself but left his jeans undone. Ki relaxed against the side of couch and took a drink. He rubbed up her legs to her inner thighs and rested his hand just below her center. She moved down toward him, pushing her pussy into his hand.

"Stand up." He instructed. She stood in front of him. "Now strip."

He wasn't a commanding man most of the time but when he was it turned her on beyond belief. She started with her shirt but stopped.

"Wait." She walked to the radio and turned on her playlist. Pour some sugar on me blared and she smiled. "Better."

She went back to her strip tease complete with lap dance in only her bra and panties. He grabbed her hips stopping her from pulling down her panties. He shook his head. "My job."

Ki shivered as he kissed her stomach and slid his big hands around her back up to her bra. He unhooked it and then dragged it over her shoulders. Her breasts bounced slightly as he shed the garment from her. He paid them special attention before kissing a path down her stomach just above her pantie line. He placed his lips there, lingering there as he hooked his thumbs into her panties and pulled them down. He continued his torture as he slid them down and off her feet. His tongue snaked out licking at the tip of her slit.

Ki placed her hands on his shoulders. She gasped when he pulled her, his hand on her ass. He leaned back but only long enough to pick her up and placed her on the couch above him. She let out a squeal and gripped the back of the couch leaning over him.

"Jon!"

He only laughed and leaned up into her open legs. His tongue found her spot in seconds and alternated between toying with her clit and dipping his tongue into her wet heat. She shook and her knees tried to buckle.

"Oh shit! I can't hold myself up any more." She said.

He moved leaving her feeling abandoned. She regretted saying anything. Jon stood up and picked her off the couch. She stood there shaking and confused as he laid on the couch length ways. He motioned for her and she came to the side of the couch.

"Come here. You said you couldn't stand anymore, so you can sit." He pulled her closer

Ki adjusted over him. He pulled her thighs making her almost fall completely on his face. Jon groaned as he buried his face in between her legs to renew his assault on her. She bucked and he grabbed her hips to hold her still as she came arching her back and screaming his name. He slipped out from under her licking his lips like the cat who got the cream and pulled her back against him. He absently ran his hand up and down her chest and stomach.

She sighed. "Mmmm. It's official."

His hand stopped. "What?"

"Not only can I get drunk on you but you've ruined me."

"How so?" His hand began its slow torture.

She giggled when he ran his fingers across her ribs. "I seriously doubt anyone, not even a porn star, could make me cum like that with just their tongue."

He laughed and bent to kiss her. They set there a while longer not talking just being with each other. The good thing about it, they were both relatively quiet people and neither seen a reason to always fill the silence with mindless chatter, they could just be. He finished off his beer and stood up to pull his t-shirt over his head. Ki relaxed back on her elbows watching him walk into the hall.

"Hey Sweet." He called.

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

She stood up and grumbled about having to move. "Where are you?"

"Our room."

She turned out the light then made her way down the dark hallway. She walked into the room to find him fully naked, lazily stroking his cock. Her hands followed the motion and she licked her lips.

"What are you doing?"

"Remember what we talked about trying?"

"The positon thing, the anal thing or the role play thing?" She walked to his side of the bed.

"I have an idea." Before she could respond he was throwing her on the bed.

She screamed. "What the…?"

He shut her up by pressing his mouth to hers. He gripped both her wrists in his hand and reached for his bed side table. He felt his way in the drawer pulling out a pair of hand cuffs. Setting up he dragged her with him.

"Jon?" Ki asked uncertain.

"Shh…Trust me?"

"Um…Most of the time." She swallowed hard.

"Then do it now."

He pulled her to her knees. Then forced her to lay on her stomach. She hated to admit it but she was actually getting aroused. He pulled her hands behind her and cuffed them. He left for a minute and then stacking pillows up beside the bed. Then told her to stand up. She did as she was told and he gripped her face kissing her hard, then forced her to her knees. He bent her over the pillows. She lay there turned on and still panting from his kiss.

He growled low in his throat and her skin got goose bumps. "I love when I have good ideas."

She heard him leave the room but didn't move. He came back moments later and laid something beside her. He ran his hand between her legs and licked her juices from his fingers. "You little freak."

"Let's face it you could be rapping me right now and I'd be hot." She joked.

He knelt behind her and licked a hot path from her front to her back. She shivered. When he stood back up he ran his cock along her folds dipping it in to her wet heat then back out. Jon grabbed the bottle he had set beside her and rubbed the liquid on his dick then let some drip out of the bottle onto her ass. He licked the strawberry flavored stuff off her ass before nipping. Leaving a small bit mark.

"Oh! What is that?"

"I don't know really. Picked it up when you went to the bathroom in the store. I only read all the info I needed to know."

"Of course." She said sarcastically.

He slapped her ass hard. "Shut up. Are you ready?"

When he ran his cock over her again she nodded. He slowly pushed into her ass inching his way. She moaned at the sensation. Once he was in to the hilt he pulled out to the tip and pushed back in. He repeated the motion over and over and as her moans got more intense he picked up his pace and inserted two fingers into her pussy pressing his thumb into her clit and working his fingers mimicking his cock.

"Oh! My! God! Jon!" She bucked against him. "Faster, please." She begged.

"Are you sure?"

"Jon, please!" She begged again.

His balls slapped against her as he gripped her hips in a bruising hold pumping into her until she screamed and then continued harder until he came. He didn't uncuff her when he was done. He did put her on the bed and posed the pillows under her again. He used less this time not wanting to stand on the bed. Her hands where behind her back and her pussy begged to be touched. He lapped at it until she was withering with need and he was fully hard again.

He shoved into her pussy without giving her any warning. "Oh fuck!"

He pounded into her holding her legs wide and then held them up and close together making her tighter. She was almost screaming again when he quickened his pace and leaned forward to catch her breast in his mouth. When she came he wasn't far behind. He threw the pillows off the bed and laid back lighting a cigarette.

"Aren't you going to uncuff me?" She asked.

"Nope." He took a drag.

"Fine then." She moved in close and started to assault his torso with kisses, licks, and small bites.

She knew it wouldn't take him long to get hard again, it never did. She had a guess that he was never fully soft in the first place. She was correct in about ten minutes he was hard and ready when her mouth covered him.

He pulled her hair. "No. You're going to ride me."

He picked her up and slid himself into her in one swift movement. She began to move as soon as he was in. As hot as they both were it didn't take long for them to come. She laid on his chest, her arms still pinned behind her until she fell asleep.

The next morning she awoke to sore arms but at least he'd taken the cuffs off. Jon wasn't in bed which wasn't unusual he didn't like to sleep and hated to lay in bed longer than he had too, he'd been that way since before she'd met him. She got up and found the shirt he'd thrown off the night before and slipped it over her head. She walked past the bathroom and heard the shower. When she walked into the living room she decided she'd start coffee and finish wrapping Hailie's gifts before she had to be at work. Jon walked past her in a towel and into the kitchen.

"Oh, kitchen sex could be fun." She thought out loud and stood up.


	20. Chapter 20

**First off sorry about the first to second person jump. I just figured out I had done it Whoops ****J**** I'll keep it in second person though so I wont get confused again and also I think it's flowing better ****J**

**shieldslaveofjustice01220 I tell ya! Haha **

By the time Ki picked Hailie up she had managed to get everything wrapped and under the tree. She even got the house cleaned but not before another hot sex session with Jon. She didn't know why but every time he came home she couldn't get enough of him. She guessed it made up for all the times he was gone.

"Hi KI." Cody greeted her at the door.

He stepped aside making room for her pass. "Hi. Is the brat ready?"

"I'm not a brat!" Hailie called running down the stairs. "But I am ready."

Hi Hun!" Wendy joined them in the hall. "Hailie don't forget the gifts you got for Ki and Jon."

"Oh yeah! Mom do you think Daddy will like what I got him?"

"I'm sure he'll like whatever you got him, Sweetie." She mouthed what did she get?, to Cody.

Hailie ran to the living room to get her things. Cody leaned in close. "She got Jon a t-shirt, and yes he'll like it."

"Thanks for taking her shopping guys. Did she have enough money?"

Hailie ran back in with two wrapped packages. "Yeah she did."

"I did what?"

"Nothing. Come on Sweet Girl, we gotta get going."

Ki had the lunch rush at the bar. Which basically was nothing but sitting around maybe one or tables and listening to music, along with the random regular. So she was going to take Hailie with her then Jon was going to meet them for lunch and then a movie or something.

They said their goodbyes and walked to the car. "It's snowing!" Hailie commented as Ki buckled her in.

"It is! Looks like we'll have a white Christmas."

Ki pulled onto the highway noticing it was a lot wetting and slick than it looked like. She slowed down to accommodate the snow that was falling faster than before. She never seen it coming, wouldn't have even had time to swerve if she had, the truck came from the left across the median and slammed into her car. She heard Hailie cry out as her head hit the window. The car spun, its front smashing into the guard rail. She felt her leg snap but couldn't think past the pain and passed out.

She woke up in the back of an ambulance. "What's going on?"

"You've been in an accident. Do you remember what happened?"

Ki tried to remember but all could actually come up with was telling Jon she loved him when she left the house. "Oh God! Hailie?"

"Is that the little girl?" The lady with her asked.

She felt sick. "Yes. My daughter."

"She's fine, honey. She's in the ambulance behind us, you can see her as soon as the doctor says it's okay."

She couldn't really feel her right leg. She had a horrible thought. "Do I have legs?"

The EMT smiled. "Can you not feel them?"

"Yes and no."

"Well I'll say yes you have your legs. Your right had to be cut out but you have it."

"Oh." She tried to think about what had happened but couldn't all she did remember after a few minutes was picking Hailie up and getting in the car. She was cold and wanted to sleep.

"Honey stay with me. Hey can you tell me who the doctor should call when we get to the hospital?"

"Jon." She rambled off his number off the top of her head.

"Good. Do you or Hailie have any conditions or allergies? Hey. Come on stay with me." She repeated the question.

"No. We're healthy. "She shivered.

The EMT added a blanket and kept asking questions to keep Ki awake and from going into shock until they reached the hospital. The EMT had called ahead to tell them to call next of kin. Jon had actually made it to the ER department before them. They had assumed he was Hailie's biological father and let him in her room when they got there. Ki was in too bad a shape and needed immediate care.

"Daddy!" Hailie cried when Jon walked in.

"Hey Baby." He leaned in close and kissed her forehead. "You okay?"

"I have to get stickers." She pouted.

"I think you mean stitches, Kid."

"Okay. Where's Mommy?" She did in fact need stitched on a cut on the side of her head, where it had bounced off the window. But other than that and bruised arm she would be fine.

"She's in another room. They wouldn't let me see her. But I'm sure they will soon." Jon said hugging the little girl. He had no idea how bad she was hurt all they would tell him over the phone was she'd been injured.

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. "Hi Hailie. I'm Dr. Keeton." He shook Jon's hand, "Are you her father?"

"Yes." Jon said. He knew Hailie wouldn't say any different but if the staff found out he wasn't her biological father or a guardian just yet he'd be sent packing leaving Hailie alone. "Is she okay?"

"We are going to send Miss. Hailie, here, for a cat scan to make sure there is no swelling or bleeding. As it stands now she can go home in the morning."

When Hailie went for the scan he managed to speak with someone about Ki. It wasn't good. her right leg had been badly damaged in the wreck. Her knee was almost completely shattered and she would have to have surgery to fix it plus a rod would have to be placed in her thigh bone to hold the knee in place while it healed. She would be able to walk again but her career in wrestling was over. He wanted to vomit when he heard that, she had worked so hard to get to where she was, he didn't know how he was going to tell her.

Hailie was still gone and Ki was awake enough to ask for him. She had hit her head causing the loss in memory and a slight concussion. The doctor decided it wasn't safe to operate today so they stabilized her leg and would operate in the morning if she could function a little better. It wasn't life threatening so it would be okay to wait for a day or so. Jon walked into the room.

She smiled. "Finally someone I know."

"Hi Sweet." Jon sighed with relief.

"Where's Hailie? Is she okay?"

"She is fine, Sweet. They are running a cat scan to make sure but other than a bruised up arm and needed some stitches she's good." He ran his hand down her face.

Ki did something he had never really her do. She broke down. "They would tell me anything, Jon. I was scared you were going to walk in and tell me she was really hurt or dead."

"Oh, Sweet. No she's fine, I swear. She's worried about you but if everything is good she's getting out tomorrow." He hugged her tight. "Did they tell you about your leg?"

"Yeah. Said since I have a concussion that they're scared to operate today but they are moving me to a different floor to wait until in the morning." She took a deep breath. "They showed me the x-rays. It's bad."

"I know they told me it was." He kissed her forehead. He couldn't tell her, her wrestling days were over, not now, not tonight.

"Kianna?" A head poked into the door.

"Yes?" She said on a sigh.

"We're going to move you now." The nurse said walking into the room.

Jon stood back. "Sweet I'm going to stay with Hailie. But I'll get your room number and be there as soon as she is settled."

The nurse gave him the number and he walked back the room Hailie was in. She sniffled when he came in. He seen her rub her eyes, the medicine must be kicking in. The doctor came in and said she was good to go. They put ten stitches in her head and sent her to the children's ward for observation. Jon finally got her to sleep, even with drugs she fought it for an hour.

"I'm going to go check on my wife. Will you page me if she wakes up?" He asked the nurse on duty.

"Not a problem. I'd say she's fine and wont wake up but I've never seen a child fight that hard or long with that type of drug. She shouldn't wake up again but if she does I will have you paged."

Jon rode the elevator two stories up to the floor they had put Ki on. When he stepped out his stomach growled, he glanced at the clock above the nurse's station it read two p.m. He'd been at the hospital since ten a.m. he decided he'd check on Ki and head down stairs to the dining hall to eat and make a few calls. Wendy and Cody would definitely want to know and he should probably call the bar too.

He walked into her room and she set up a little and wiped her eyes. "Hey Sweet." He choose to ignore her tears for the moment.

"Hey Babe." She said weakly. "Hail still okay?"

"Yep she's finally asleep. They gave her some knock out drug but she was scared so she fought it for a while."

"Poor baby. The surgeon came in." She told him everything the guy had told her. "Jon I'm not going to be able to wrestle." His heart broke for her at the sound of those words.

He hugged her close. "No Sweet, but it's okay at least you will be able to walk and even if you couldn't I'd still love you. We'll get through this, alright?"

She hugged him back. "Ow! Remember when I kinda cracked my ribs the other day? Well the impact caused two to almost break completely."

He chuckled. "Yeah that does hurt."

His stomach demanded his attention again. "Jon have you not eaten since this morning?"

His shook his head. "Haven't had time. I was going to though after I check on you."

She sighed as a clicking sound filled the room. "Well lucky you the concussion wasn't as bad as they had thought, they still don't want to operate until in the am but they have put me on some really great drugs that knock me the hell out." She yawned. "So you can go eat and go back to Hailie. She needs you now more than me."

"I love you, Sweet." Jon said kissing her forehead.

"Love you too." Ki slipped into unconsciousness.

Jon spent the time his meal was being made making phone calls to all the right people then went to the gift shop to look around. He had nothing else to do really. He wasn't going to go home to any empty happy place when he wasn't all too happy. Sure he was grateful they were alive and their injuries weren't worse but he couldn't help but feel like if he would have gone to get Hailie instead of making the plan to meet them that maybe the wreck wouldn't have happened because he wouldn't have gone the same direction or if he would have said he'd hang out with them the whole morning maybe he would be in the bed with a messed up leg and a ruined career not Ki. These thoughts ran through his head over and over and gave him a headache. He sighed and set in a chair in the main lobby.

"Hey man."

Jon looked up from the floor to see Cody and Wendy. "Hey."

"Oh Jon." Wendy hugged him so hard he thought she was going to break his ribs. "They had just left the house. I couldn't believe it."

"Yeah I know. I kept hoping they called the wrong guy." He confessed.

"How are they?" Cody asked giving him one of those hand shake hugs that only guys can pull off.

"Hail is being released either late tonight or in the morning. The truck hit more towards the front than anything so she wasn't hurt too badly. And Ki has to have surgery in the morning for a broken leg. She was trapped and her right knee is basically shattered."

"Oh man."

Jon felt worse repeating it then he had when he'd heard it. "Hailie is in the kids ward asleep at the moment and the drugs they are giving Ki is keeping her snowed and asleep, so I had some time to think. I think I'm going to call Joey Mercury and tell him about Ki and that I still want the job but because she'll need me that it'll be a few months…"

"No." Wendy interrupted. "No Jon. You have to call him for Ki because we all know what a leg injury like that means but don't you dare tell him you're not going in May. Ki would kill us if we let you and kill you for putting her before your dream job. You don't have to do the smaller gigs you have lined up until then but you are going on time to FCW, Jon." Wendy hugged him again. "We can take care of Ki and Hailie when you leave. You'll have plenty of time with them before hand and will be able to help Ki in the meantime."

He felt a little better he hadn't wanted to actually hold off but he would for her. Hell he'd swim the English Channel if she asked him too. And Wendy was right there was still months before he had to report at FCW. Okay, he thought.

"So can we go see Hailie?"

Jon took them up to Hail's room only to walk in to mass hysteria. Hailie had woken up alone in the room and freaked out but instead of paging Jon the nurse that had come on duty was trying to calm the four year old on her own. Which the fact that Hailie was already scared and in pain combined with her distrust and fear of adults only made the nurse's job harder and Hailie freaked out even more.

"What the…?" Cody asked.

"Get away! I don't know you!" Hailie screamed from where she was now standing at the head of the bed. "I want my dad!"

"Oh my!" The nurse said as Hailie threw a nob from one of the valves at her head. "Sweetie you have to calm down. Please."

Jon walked around the curtain. "Maybe I can help."

"Sir you can't just…"

"Daddy!" Hailie screamed.

"Oh. Oh thank Heavens!" The nurse put a hand on her chest. "This child…"

"You were supposed to page me if she woke up." Jon interrupted.

"Oh well then in that case." She stalked from the room.

Cody picked Hailie out of her precarious spot. "Hailie that wasn't very nice."

"I'm sorry but she wouldn't leave and had a big needle." She frowned. "And you said you'd be here when I woke up, daddy."

"Oh Sweet Girl. I'm sorry." Jon took her from Cody. "I went to see about Mommy and then to get you something. I didn't think you'd wake up before I got back." The nurse walked in then wary of the kid. "Hailie I do think you need to apologize to the nice nurse." Jon smiled at the nurse using all his charm making her blush some.

"I'm sorry I was mean and threw things at you." Hailie apparently figured out what Jon was trying to do and turned on her perfect little angel charm with matching halo too.

"Oh brother." Wendy mumbled.

The nurse smiled. "That's okay, Sweetie. Your dad was right there was a note to page him when you woke up, I should have looked."

"Are you kidding me?" Cody said under his breath.

Jon put Hailie back on her bed and she allowed the nurse to give her the shot and check her head without any fuss. Hailie wasn't that afraid of needles she just didn't like people she didn't know touching her. Jon wanted to laugh, he wasn't so sure if somehow she wasn't really biologically Kianna's kid. Besides their looks being different they were the exact same.

When the nurse left Cody chimed in, "You are a class act, Kid."

"She's just like Ki that's for sure." Wendy piped in.

She ignored both of them. "What did you get me?"

"Oh right." Jon pulled a small box from his pocket. Hailie opened it. Inside was a necklace with an H in sliver and pink rhinestones. "I figured you have enough stuffed animals."

"It's an H like Mommy's K!" She handed it to Jon. "Put it on, please." She yawned as he clasped the chain around her neck. "Thank you, Da..."She fell asleep before finishing the sentience.

Jon, Cody and Wendy talked quietly for a while. It was about four when the doctor came in. He looked as tired as Jon felt. He guessed being the on call ER doctor plus the doctor for at least two floors that Jon knew of had to be hard.

"Well I heard about Hailie's fit."

Jon ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, uh…sorry about that."

"Does she have a history of violence?"

"What? She's four." The three of them answered together.

"Yes well some mental illness can start…"

"No stop. She's not crazy." Jon started.

He had to explain Hailie without giving the fact that he wasn't her bio-dad away. He seen when the guy understood so he stopped talking. The doctor said he understood then and apologized and told them she was going to be released that night because it was obvious she was okay but said if she complained of a headache to bring her back ASAP.

Cody and Wendy left not long after and Jon and Hailie waited for two hours before Hailie was discharged. They only went home long enough to get Hailie bathed and dressed in something warm. Jon had asked if he could take her to Cody and Wendy's but Hailie had teared up when he'd told her his plan. So he said screw it and took her back to the hospital with him.

The next morning he was stiff from sleeping in a chair with a four year old across his chest and lap. He heard Ki moan out in pain. He looked over to see her wincing.

"Sweet you okay?" He knew it was stupid but he couldn't think of another thing to say.

"Ow." She whispered.

He stood up and laid Hailie in the chair. He leaned over Ki and kissed her forehead. "Good morning."

"Is it that good?" She groaned.

"Well you and Hailie are alive. So that makes it amazingly great." He brushed her hair back.

"I guess that's true. How is my girl?"

"Asleep now." He filled her in on the happenings of the day before.

"Oh God! She didn't!"

"Yep. And I had to explain what made her freak out. It was horrible but she batted those insane lashes and they were eating out of her hand."

They were interrupted by a light knock on the door. "Come in." He called.

Wendy and Lexi walked in carrying balloons, flowers, stuffed animals, and other stuff in a bag.

"Wow. That's a lot of stuff." Hailie had been woken by the noise of the door.

"A lot of it is for you, Miss Thang." Lexi picked her up. "How are you, Hun?" She put her hand on Ki's arm.

"I'm pain. Not in pain, I am pain."

"Oh Sweetie." Wendy hugged her gently.

Another knock sounded and the surgeon walked in. "Kianna are you ready?"

"Does anyone actually say yes to that?" Her voice was shaky.

He explained everything and during this time she grabbed Jon's hand and he squeezed. They said see ya in a few and kissed each other. He wouldn't tell her he was as terrified as she was and there was no way she was going to admit her fear.

They had hours to kill so they went down the street and met up with a few other people at a Denny's. Hailie colored and ignored the adults and Jon tried to join in the conversation but really he just worried about Ki. Three hours later they were all crowded in Ki's room waiting.

"How much sleep did you get, Jon?" Sami asked stepping closer.

"Not sure. I'm good though, man."

"Yeah right."

Of course his best friend would know better but he'd be damned if he left until he knew Ki was okay. He didn't have to wait long they wheeled a still sleeping Ki into the room.

"Everything went great and she should be able to leave in a few days." The doctor said and walked out.

Everyone left a few minutes later leaving the three of them alone. He had nothing else to do but watch his girls so he turned on the TV and watched some talking animal show with Hailie. Until he heard his name called faintly.

"Jon?"

"Hey Sweet." He turned off the TV.

"Mommy!" Hailie dropped her crayons.

"Shh..Hailie, Sweet girl you have to be quiet." Jon picked her up.

"Hi Baby. You okay?" Ki ran her hand across the little girl's face.

"I'm fine, Mommy. My head hurts a little but Dad said it was just cause of the stitches."

"Oh well I'm glad you're okay, Baby." She looked at Jon. "You need to go home and get some rest."

Hailie yawned and he sighed. Jon knew he and her both could use some sleep in their own but he didn't want to leave Ki alone. "I guess."

"Jon. You both need sleep and I'm fine, drugged and sleepy. And I got the little button thing if I need anything. So please go home and then you guys can come back tomorrow."

"Fine. Hailie tell mommy bye. Me and you are going to go home for a while."

"Why? I want to stay and color."

"Baby you have coloring stuff at home." Ki assured her. She hugged her daughter. "Jon please don't be mad at me."

"Sweet I'm not mad." He kissed her. "I know you're right, I just don't want to leave you."

"Babe. You're…" She yawned.

"I love you." He said. "We'll see you later, Sweet."

"Love you too." Ki said as she was falling back asleep.

**Sorry for the longness but I really just wanted to get it over with **


	21. Chapter 21

**shieldslaveofjustice01220 LMAO sorry I had too! But now you see why I didn't want five chapters on the subject. IT WILL WORK OUT I SWEAR! There is reason behind my madness ****J**

It had been a long two weeks for everyone. Ki was being discharged but her leg was still wrapped up and she needed crutches. They had decided to wait until they were all home to have Christmas. Jon walked into Ki's hospital room holding Hailie, who had the biggest smile on her face.

"Well hi there smiley girl." Ki greeted her.

"Hi Mommy! Guess what!"

"What?" She kissed Jon. "Hi Babe."

"Hi Sweet."

Hailie never noticed their ignoring her. "Daddy said your car was a pile of metal but Cody went and got your gifts I bought! They weren't messed up at all!"

"That's great, Baby. Tomorrow we can open everything."

"Are you sure you're up for that?" Jon asked.

"Jon I've been in this place for two weeks, I think I can handle setting on our couch well our daughter opens boxes. And I don't want her to have to wait any longer."

He sighed knowing he'd loss the fight if he said any more. "Okay, Sweet. Whatever you want."

"Yay!" Hailie shouted.

"Hailie!" Ki and Jon chastised her at the same time.

"Opps. Sorry."

A nurse entered with a peeved off look. Hailie hide behind Jon when she looked at her. "Kianna?"

"Sorry about her. She's finally getting to open her Christmas presents."

"Oh well then I'd be excited too." Her tone and expression changed. "Well all I need is for you to sign these papers and you're free to go."

Ki signed the paper and got dressed while Jon went to get the car. In thirty minutes they were on their way but Ki gripped his arm when he pulled on to the highway and a truck passed. He didn't have to ask, she was terrified and he couldn't blame her. He pulled off on to an access road it would take longer but if he could help her fear then he'd deal with the distance.

"Why'd you do that?" Hailie asked from her booster seat.

"I thought we could take the long way home." He told her and took Ki's hand.

"Thank you." She said putting his hand to her lips.

Once they were at the apartment they were met with an issue. Ki couldn't walk up that many stairs and the elevator was still out. Jon told them to stay at the car and he took her things up and unlocked the door then went back down.

"What are you going to do, Jon?"

"The only thing I can do." He picked her up. "Carry you. Hailie, think you can get the doors?"

Hailie laughed out a yes and they continued up to their apartment. Once inside Jon set Ki as gently as possible on the couch. "Stay there. Hailie make sure she doesn't move."

"Sure because I can go a lot of places like this." Ki said sarcastically.

"Close your eyes, Mom."

"Okay Hailie." Gees what are they doing? She thought.

"Okay Woman you are going to sleep, eat and watch TV until they take the cast off." Jon said walking back into the room.

"And I get to make sure you do just that!" Hailie joined in.

"Open your eyes."

"Oh my god. Jon! Hailie!" She opened her eyes to Jon holding two large handfuls of clothing.

He laid the pile in her lap. "There are enough pajamas for a week two a day since you hate wearing the same thing to bed that you did that day."

"And a fluffy robe and shoes too." Hailie said handing her lounge shoes with cute little dogs on the tops."

"You guys are awesome."

"We know." Jon said picking Hailie up and throwing her in the air.

The little girl squealed in delight. Jon set Hailie went to her room to play and he and Ki set and watched TV until she said she was hungry. Jon went to ask if Hailie was hungry and what she wanted.

"Hail?" Jon called as he opened her door. She was asleep on her bed so he turned on her night light and closed her door. He knew she'd slept about like he had and needed her rest. "She's crashed out. What do you think about take out?"

"Sure. Chinese?"

**Two hours later:**

"Hey Babe?" Ki said lifting her head off Jon's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"You think we could manage to get me into the shower. I feel all yuck."

He sighed and chuckled. "Yeah. We need to put that bag thing on your leg so the cast doesn't get wet though."

Half an hour later she was sitting on the center bench of the shower, her right leg in a giant plastic bag and the water spraying hot over her. She sighed and closed her eyes enjoying the water and an actual shower. The shower door opened and she opened her eyes.

"Can I join you?" Jon closed the door behind him.

"God, I love your body. And yes you can."

He stood behind her letting the water soak him. He grabbed the shampoo and started massaging her scalp. She moaned in pleasure and he tried to keep his dick from exploding. "You really shouldn't do that. When we can't do anything."

"Sorry Babe." She giggled. "But that feels so good."

He worshipped her body the only way he could. He washed her body with her favorite soaps, dried her off and then helped her dress. He carried her to their bed and laid her down. He put some extra pillows under her leg and then got himself dressed.

"You good?"

"Yeah. Where are you going?" She asked.

With his hand on the door he replied, "To sleep on the couch."

"What? No. Jon I have been in a tiny hospital bed with you either here or in a chair beside me. I want you in the same bed as me with your arms around me. Now get your sexy ass in this bed."

He smirked. "Yes ma'am."

They woke the next day to a knock at their door. Jon raised his head from Ki's shoulder. "Ugh. Hang on Hail!"

"No. No. No. I want my stuff and I let you guys sleep for hours!"

Ki started laughing and he joined in. He looked at the clock its bright blue numbers flashing 1:15 pm. They looked at each other. Jon rubbed his hard cock through his pants. Ki watched him.

"You told me I couldn't moan last night so you can't do that now."

He chuckled and groaned. "Sorry." He got up and changed into baggier pants.

"Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"I gotta pee. But I've mastered that part so could you get my crutches and I'll meet y'all in the living room."

He laughed as he walked out coming back a few minutes and helped her out of bed. They were all in the living room twenty when there was a knock on the door. Jon opened the door to Wendy, Cody, Sami and Lexi and Candice their arms full of brightly wrapped boxes and bags.

"Hi!" they pushed past him. "We decided to get together and surprise you guys."

"Um…" Jon was at a loss.

"Trust me man I would have warned you if they had told me." Sami said patting his back.

For the next several hours they opened gifts and talked. Jon decided it was good for Ki and Hailie as they were both gleaming but he could have cared less. He just wanted to enjoy Ki and Hailie. By the end of the day there was paper, clothes and toys scattered around the room. He looked around hopping he could talk someone into helping pick up. No chance of that, after everyone left Ki got Hailie to take all her new thinks to her room and he was left to pick up the trash. While he took out bags and bags of Christmas trash and Ki hung up all the clothes.


	22. Chapter 21-12

A mini chapter to feed in :D

**Meanwhile hundreds of miles away, Joey Mercury and the Mcmahon were seating down to a lunch meeting. Joey would have to fill them in on Kianna's situation. **

Joey had talked to Jon a few weeks back only to learn that Kianna had broken her leg and possibly couldn't wrestle again. He had told him he'd pass the news along and see what could be done since they had already filed the contract.

"So I have some bad news." He started after making his order.

"Oh?" Stephanie inquired.

"Yeah. You remember that young lady I signed a few months back, Kianna O'Connor?"

"Yeah I like her style. She's Jon Good's wife or something, right?" Paul said taking a drink of his wine.

"Oh that girl." Vince chimed in. "I like her."

Oh great they all like her and now I have to crush them, Joey thought. He took a long slow drink of his drink. "Well I'm sorry to report but she was in a car wreck and crushed her knee. She'll be able to walk and maybe run in later years but as for wrestling it doesn't look possible."

"Well damn." Paul shook his head.

"But her contract can't just be marked off." Stephanie was all money.

"Well Steph if she can't wrestle then we'll have to find something else for her to do." Vince chided his daughter. "What has she done school wise, Mercury?"

"Um…"Joey looked on his phone. "She completed a Bachelors in Business a few years ago. But she didn't go anywhere with it because she concentrated on her career in wrestling."

"And she has experience in traveling?" Vince asked.

"Yes she's gone to Japan for months and around the states. Why? What are you thinking?"

"Well I've been thinking about adding a girl to the women's division who knows their way around wrestling, travel, and business to keep peace with the girls and help out the newer ones but maybe not wrestle. She sounds perfect." He turned to Paul and Stephanie. "What do you think?"

They agreed it would be a good idea of course. Joey agreed to call Kianna as soon as he got to his office.

A few hours later Joey set down behind his oak desk for what seemed like the first time in years and looked up Ki's number. After a few rings he heard a sleepy whispered hello.

"Hi Kianna?"

"Yes?"

"This is Joey Mercury. How are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Joey. I'm getting better. What can I do for you?"

"Well I was calling for a few reasons actually. The first being to get a status update and the second was to see if you would like to take a different job, since you are signing with WWE but can't wrestle."

"Oh. Okay yeah I'd love to still be in the company. What would I be doing?"

"Well it'd be like an assistant to the women's division. You'd help keep the peace in the locker room, help train some of the newer girls. Things like that mostly."

"Oh okay sure. Oh and you asked what was happening with my knee after you had talked to Jon."

"Oh yes."

"Well they ended up not having to put the rod because it wasn't as damaged as they thought once they got in. So that's great it means I can wrestle again in a few years or so, maybe. So great news for now and I go back to the surgeon in a few days to get the cast off and see where we go from there."

"Oh! That is great news! Maybe I can talk to the higher ups and tell them and when you're ready to wrestle again we can go back to our original plan."

"Yeah that would be awesome! Let me know."

"Okay I will. Take care."


	23. Chapter 22

Ki had been out of the cast for almost a week and her arousal level was running on the red danger zone. She needed Jon and fast because her vibrator wasn't going to get the job done. But Jon was gone a gig his friend had called him out on. Damn! They hadn't had sex in almost a month and a half and Jon had to leave before she got the cast off.

"This so is not cool." She whined over the phone.

"I know Sweet." His gruff voice did nothing to sooth her. "Just one more day and then Daddy will be home." He laughed low.

"Oh God! Jon." She moaned his name into the phone.

"Oh fuck Babe don't do that." Jon groaned.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Oh hang on Babe. Hailie's at the door. Come in Baby."

"Can I talk for a minute?" Hailie said holding a stuffed bear in her pink and blue pjs

"Yes but then you have to go to bed Hail." Ki handed the phone to the little girl.

Jon and Hailie talked for almost ten minutes before she started yawning. She told Jon goodnight and hugged Ki. When she walked out Ki signed and waited until she heard Hailie's door close.

"Okay you there?"

"Yep."

They talked for hours until Jon had to go and she was too tired to talk straight. She hung up with a sigh and fell asleep. Waking hours later even hornier and annoyed. It was going to a long day. She rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror. She had managed to gain a few pounds, nothing major because she had only weighed about a hundred and fifteen but if she noticed she knew Jon would. And there was no way she could lose ten or twenty in a day. But the more she felt her body and thought about in the shower the more she didn't mind the extra weight, she could still see her abs she was still toned but filled out in a good way. Maybe he'll like it too, she thought.

The day past without incident. Mostly Ki packed things they didn't really need while Hailie whined about the whole thing being in the four year old's mind very unfair. Ki tried to explain to her but she was losing patients fast and by lunch she had had enough.

"Hailie! That's enough." She tried not to yell.

"But…"

"No! I'm done. I've explained it to you so many times I can't do it again. You know we are moving. You know we have to pack some things up now so it won't be that much to do in the next month or so. And you still keep asking. I don't get it Hailie you know these things so just go play and be quiet." She turned from the kid and tell out a sigh.

When she turned around Hailie was walking to her room her head down and Ki swore she heard a small gasp like she was crying. Oh, man. She thought. I'm the worst person ever. But she resigned to pack the kitchen up some before going to talk to her. Hailie needed to deal with being yelled at sometimes but this time it wasn't her fault really so Ki knew she would have to explain something yet again.

She knocked on Hailie's door, "Hail?"

"I'm not here."

"You answered so you must be in there." She called.

Hailie opened the door. "Well that's only 'cause I'm not good at being rude."

Well, ouch. "I'm sorry I was mean earlier, Baby." She picked her up. "It's just Mommy is having a bit of a bad day and you were getting on my nerves." She might as well be honest. "So I'm sorry I snapped, okay?"

Hailie hugged her neck, "okay. I forgive you."

"Awe isn't that just sweet." A voice came from the door.

Both girls jumped at the sound. And then looked at the door. "Dad!"

"Hello ladies." Jon said scooping up a running Hailie. "How is my girl?"

"Mom yelled at me."

"Nark!" Ki said walked toward them. "Hi Babe."

Jon kissed her. "Hi Sweet."

"I'm hungry." Hailie interjected herself.

"Well what do you want, cutie." Jon asked tickling her.

"Chinese."

"Okay then. Get dressed and let mommy get changed and we'll go."

Jon followed Ki into their room and locked the door behind them. He grabbed her hips and pulled her into him. "Damn I've missed that little girl." He said hugging her from behind. "Missed you too."

When he kissed her neck she shivered. "We've missed you too. " She looked at their reflection in the self-standing mirror. He had shaved but he'd let his hair grow out some over the months. She liked it better like this. "I love you."

He turned her to face him. "I love you too, Sweet."

They managed to get naked before Hailie was knocking on the door. Jon laughed. "I guess that means we should hurry."

"Hailie go get a snack and watch TV. We're still getting ready. Okay?" She heard a heavy sigh but she left.

"Okay. We have about twenty minutes."

"Oh Sweet, at this point I only need five." He pulled her to him. She ran her nails up his clean-cut chest and made a face. "What was that look?"

She smiled slyly. "Nothing. I like when you're all scruffy and hairy."

"Oh really?" He kissed her. "Then I guess you don't want…"

She gripped his face. "Jon shut up and fuck me. We'll discuss your body hair later."

He laughed low and bent to catch her lips with his. Jon pushed her back to the bed and pushed slightly when her knees hit the side of the bed. She fell back with a laugh and he was on her before she stopped. He swallowed her laughed as their tongues met.

"Oh Jon." She moaned into his mouth.

He reached his hand between them, between her open legs. "Oh so fucking wet." He gripped his cock and glided the head into her then pushed feeling her to the hilt.

Ki moaned at the feel of him filling her. "Damn it's been too damn long."

He began to move. The more she moaned the faster and hard his pace. His sac slapped into her. Their bodies slammed together as she began to raise her hips to meet his thrusts. He was right it only took about five minute for them to come to an orgasm...the first time.


	24. Chapter 24

**insky5967 Thanks :D shieldslaveofjustice01220 LMAO but she's four! And knowing her she might go out on her own lol Don't worry Jon and Ki will get grown up time in a few ;)**

They had made love for thirty minutes before Hailie was banging on the door. They sighed and resigned themselves to getting dressed and taking their daughter to dinner. They dressed and walked out the room.

"About time! I'm going to starve to death! What were you doing?" Hailie yelled at them. Her hands on her hips.

"Gees Mom. Sorry Mom." Ki said. "And you don't need to know what we were doing."

"Adult stuff?"

"Yep." Jon answered. "Now if you don't mind, can we go eat? I'm starving."

Hailie just looked at them. She didn't find Jon's joke funny. She turned around and threw her hands in the air with an annoyed sigh. Ki and Jon followed laughing.

"I haven't been gone long enough for her to become a teen. Have I?"

"No. She just has her moments."

They walked into the diner and Hailie picked out a booth. Jon and Ki followed her, their arms around each other. His lips played a symphony along her neck and cheek. Ki chose to set by Hailie so she could help her but still held Jon's hand across the table. Hailie chattered away they barely heard her as they stared at each other imagining what they were going to do to each other.

Ki was supposed to drop Hailie off with Sami and Lexi tomorrow because Jon was supposed to come home then. But he'd ruined that plan by hanging up with her last night fighting his match and then driving all night to get home. Ki tried not to be annoyed with him because when she seen him standing in Hailie's door her heart tried to explode and she couldn't breathe. Every time he came home it was like the first time she'd seen him. She heart raced, her breathe caught in her lungs and all she seen was him.

"Mom!"

Ki and Jon both jumped. "What Haile?" Ki said blinking.

Hailie gave her the most annoyed look she'd ever seen on a four year old. "I said, can I get the vegetable teriyaki?"

It sounded like vegibal teryoki when she said it and Ki had to giggle. "Yes you can."

They ate and then Jon decided he wanted to go see Sami so they went to Lexi and Sami's. They were moving to Florida to be closer to her family with the baby on the way. Lorde their mute mix of small dogs met them at the fence. Hailie carried the dog in and set to play while the adults went to the kitchen to talk.

"So since Jon's home early does that mean we get little miss in there for the night? Lexi asked.

"Well if you want her that badly how about you just keep her forever." Ki joked.

Sami sighed. "She still on her terror trip?"

Ki nodded as she took a drink of her beer. They chatted for an hour or so before Hailie came in the room. "Am I staying here tonight?"

"Yes." Jon said picking her up. "You cool with that?"

"Yep. Sam can we watch SmackDown?" She asked.

"Sure kid. Speaking of it's almost that time. Why don't you go find the channel?"

She hopped down and ran for the living room. They heard the TV come on. Sam called for her to turn it down some. They talked for a few more minutes before Ki and Jon went to tell Hailie bye. She absently waved and continued to stare at the TV. Ki laughed and told Lexi to call if she needed anything.

While they were walking to the car Jon's cell rang. He had a brief one sided conversation mostly listening and hung up. As Jon raced to the apartment she noticed he seemed distant.

"Jon slow down!" Ki said gripping the handle bar as he cut off a truck.

"Um…how about nope?" he said slamming on the brakes in his parking spot.

"Isn't someone an eager beaver?" She joke jumping out of the car.

"Beaver? You're the one with a beaver." He winked and laughed at her unamused look. "Come on Sexy."

Good, she thought, his bad mood was gone. They ran up the stairs and he fumbled with the lock while they kissed. Once in the living room he picked her up and laid her on the couch. He striped his shirt over his head and laid beside her. Jon ran his long fingers up and down her stomach. Then slid his hand under the material and pulled it up.

Ki bite her bottom lip and moaned as his fingers skimmed over her bra. He licked his lips when she let her lip go, its wet sheen shining in the low light of the street light. He licked her lip, savoring the taste.

"Oh damn. You taste good." He said nuzzling her neck.

"You kiss me all the time." She said running her hands over his head and down his back.

He shivered. "Do that again."

She did. "You like that?" She said adding a kiss to his neck. He growled and she laughed. "Jon?"

"Yeah?" He raised his head.

"Undress me."

He laughed. "Oh really?"

"Yes. I want you to undress me." She said matter of factly.

"With my teeth?" He joked. Ki just looked at him. "What? Really?"

"Thing you can?"

They kissed playfully. The kiss deepened and he pushed her shirt up to her chin. Pushing her bra cups down he teased the already hardening nipples of her plumb breasts. Ki moaned and arched her back, pushing herself into his hand. His mouth found its way to one of the pink buds and sucked.

"Oh." She breathed.

"Stand up." Jon said pulled himself off of her.

She rose of the couch and stood in front of him. He stood and captured her lips while his hand worked her jeans open. He hooked his thumbs in her panties and pulled. He knelt as he pulled dropping to his knees. He slipped her sneakers off and then tossed her jeans and panties behind him. Jon looked up and gave her a wicked grin and began kissing painfully slow up her legs.

"Oh my god! Jon." She whined and tugged his hair. He stopped. "Oh gees! Don't stop just hurry!"

He laughed but kept kissing up her legs. When he reached her center he swiped his tongue out once and then stood up she gave a little noise of protest but he ignored her and rid her of her shirt then snaked his arms around her midsection to unhook her bra. With one snap it was falling away.

"You are too good at that."

"Well when I was a kid I had this mannequin that I would practice on."

She busted up laughing. "Oh my god! That was horrible!"

"Okay. Okay, fine I'm really a man slut and have had lots of experience." He smiled.

"Now that one I believe." She laughed again and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So my man slut show me how good that tongue is."

He gripped the back of her neck and tipped her head to give him better access to her mouth. He kissed her hard forcing his tongue into her mouth and pulling back her tongue managed to wage a battle with his. He stepped back.

"Now me." He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed.

"What just because I can knell you think you can push me around?" She stood her ground.

"Um…Yeah I do." He didn't force her to her knees her picked her up by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Oh fuck! Jon!" She screamed.

He slapped her ass hard. "That's right Baby scream my name."

She slapped his still jean clad ass. "Asshole. Put me down!"

"Okay." He threw her toward the head of the bed and undid his belt almost instantaneously. "Get on your knees.

"Fuck you! That thing hurts! I couldn't sit for a week the last time, not going to happen pal." She shook her head.

"Fine." He tossed the belt and grabbed her by the waist. "Then I'll just do this."

He flipped her onto her hands and knees. That was the bad thing about wrestlers they could almost always force another person into any position they wanted. He slapped her ass hard leaving a perfectly red hand print that whelped up fast. He ran his tongue over it making her whimper.

"I think the other side needs to match." He said raising his hand.

She wiggled trying to move away but he held tight. "No! Jon, no, no, no! Plea…Ouch!"

He hit hard making a perfect reflection of his other hand print. "There now. And don't act like you're not turned on right now. I know you too well." He flipped her over to her back. "Now take off my jeans."

Her vision full of lust as she unzipped and the pulling his jeans down his muscled thighs. God she loved those thighs! She ran her hands up them and then met his gaze as she snaked her tongue out giving his cock one lick and then moving back. Pay back, Baby. She thought smugly. That was short lived.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said grabbing the back of her head.

She wasn't scared, she knew he would never actually hurt her. So she shrugged, "pay back."

"You think?" He said palming his dick in his free hand. "I don't." He forced her hand closer to him and positioned his dick at her mouth. "Open your mouth."

She looked up at him and shook her head as much as his hold allowed. "Hmm…"

He gripped her jaw and forced her mouth open. He shoved his cock down her throat almost making her gag. Okay she was a little scared now he'd never been this forceful. He grabbed her hair and the back of her head holding her head still as he face-fucked her. He stopped for a minute and pulled out.

"When I tell you to suck my dick, do it." He looked at her. She fought against him. He'd never been ruthless and that is what scared her the most. "Now suck my dick."

She didn't look up at him. She couldn't. Jon wasn't being Jon and she didn't think he was messing around. He was harsh and cruel almost. She took his cock in her mouth, gripping its base so she wouldn't choke. She did as she was told as good as or better than she normally did taking every drop as he came, for the simple fact that she didn't know what was wrong with him and she didn't dare do otherwise. Which actually pissed her off because she had never been the type to set back and let the abuse happen but Jon wasn't like normal guys and she knew him better. She slipped her mouth off him with a pop and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. What had changed?

She tried to think of a way to leave the room but couldn't. "Jo…"

"Lay down." He commanded interrupting her.

"I…"

"Shut up." His glare burned hot.

"No. Jon please, you're..." He tried to kiss her and she took the risk of moving her head away. "You're scaring me. Stop please." She ended weakly. On a normal good day before the wreck she could have taken him but she wasn't up to that level anymore and knew he could over power her.

He backed away. The look on his face was torn between anger, hurt and utter terror. The terror was not meant for her she was sure of that. "Ah! Fuck!" His breath came out in ragged gulps as he paced the floor.

"Jon?" She reached for him. Her Jon was back. And while that other side had terrified her he needed her now.

She touched his arm. "Don't." He growled out and she jumped.

She stayed quiet letting him work through his emotions in his head until the pacing started to make her dizzy. She stood in his path but he merely stepped around her. She blinked and took another step closer. He pumped into her.

"Damn it! Why?"

"Because your pacing is making me sick." She replied.

"No not that why did…No never mind." He began to pace the other way.

"Why what? Jon? I can't answer your question if you don't ask it."

Hs stopped and turned around. "I thought maybe I could…I don't know what I was thinking." He walked to her and fell to his knees. "I don't care what you did. I'm shit I was wrong please forgive me."

She stood there confused. "What I did? Jon I haven't done anything." What could she have done? Is that what the earlier conversation had been about? Had his complete character change been because he was punishing her for something? What? "You were punishing me? For what?"

He ignored her question. With his head down he said, "I tried to let go I did but the more I thought about it. The angrier I got."

She gripped his chin making him look at her. "What are you talking about? Let what go? What did I do to make you that mad at me? Baby, Jon, please."

He stood up and walked away from her. "You slept with Colt." He said staring at the wall.

She balched. "Wha…what? Who told you that?" She was fuming. "How could you even thing that?"

"Leah told me on the phone when we were leaving Lexi and Sam's. I didn't want to believe it but…ah fuck I don't know."

"Leah, Colt's ex-girlfriend?" She tried not to shout. Shouting made Jon shut down and that is not what needed to happen at the moment.

"Yeah. She said that she had caught him coming out of here a few months ago. And that while I was gone and someone watched Hailie the two of you would get together."

Her mouth fell open on a puff of air. "What? Why? Oh my god. So you were going to ignore her until we heard them fighting when we past our door? And then what, decided…" She stopped she was more hurt than mad. Jon had never not confronted her, this confused her. "Help me out, Jon. Decided what?"

He looked at her with a straight stoic face. "I figured if…"

"If what? If you hurt me, if you scared me bad enough? I'd confess or something. You scared the hell out of me. I've never seen you like that not even with your valets, or ring rats and not even in the ring. Why didn't you just ask me?"

"I was scared you'd say it was true." He shrugged. "I'm sorry. Have I said lately how much of a fucking screw up I am? Please forgive me. I…"

"Jon…" She stopped him. "…if I was going to cheat it wouldn't be with a gay guy. Colt left Leah because he's gay, Jon. It never happened nor would it. I would never do that to you. I wouldn't do that to us or to Hailie. Oh my God, do you know how bad that would screw her up? I love you, you idiot!"

"He's gay?"

"Yes. And she's pissed because when she did live here you ignored her. So now that she's a failure as woman she is seeking out relationships to ruin. And why not the one of the guy who no matter how short her skirt was, no matter how much she dropped and popped, and no matter how much she batted those fake eye lashes at you, you never even noticed. But she is blonde and I think you have blinders when it comes to blondes."

"She dropped what?"

"Never mind. Pop culture reference you wouldn't get it. And that's not the point. She's an evil bitch that I wish I could kill now. I forgive you for terrifying me and accusing me of cheating but if you ever not talk to me again, and I mean this, I will hurt you so damn bad."

"I'm sorry." He felt like shit she seen it in his eyes. "I love you so damn much. I can't believe I…"

"Jon. Shut up and fuck me. Show me your sorry make it up to me." She knew he needed to vent and talk it out but she also knew sex could express the same thing and she wanted a full blown headboard banging apology.

She yelped when he grabbed her and threw her on the bed. He spread her legs and began to ravage her pussy with his mouth. He indulged her making her cum so hard, so fast and so many times that when he finally buried his throbbing cock into her, her scream was a mix between pleasure and pain. She ran her nails over his back, when he shivered she laughed and licked at his jawline. Their lips crashed into eath other as they came together.


	25. Chapter 25

They were dropping Hailie off with Cody and Wendy so they could go to Florida. Ki was supposed to have gone a few months after Jon but now that she was off work. They had decided to go together. Today was the day, they were dropping Hailie off and then they would fly out in the morning. They had a total family night the night before. They had rented any movie and bought whatever food Hailie wanted. Jon had the idea to encase the living room from the entertainment center to the couch in sheets to make a fort which Hailie almost died over. They watched the movies and ate junk food until Hailie had fallen asleep in her sleeping bag. Jon and Ki had crashed on the couch too full of chocolate covered popcorn and other junk to move. They had gone to the zoo and museum earlier before they dropped her off.

"Bye Mommy." Hailie's voice was shaky.

"Bye Baby. I'm gonna miss you." Ki said hugging the little girl.

Hailie had stayed the night away before but Ki or Jon had never been more than a few blocks away. She knew she could any time she wanted. Ki had decided when they were talking about them leaving to buy her a simple cell phone. She had programed both her and Jon's numbers and taught her how to use the speed dial. Hailie was set but now that the day was here Ki didn't think either of them were really ready to not see each other for weeks.

She swallowed hard. "She has her phone, so it's fine if you want to out it by her bed so she doesn't wake y'all up." She said to Wendy.

"Honey, she'll be fine." Wendy hugged her tight. "I promise."

"I know. I do." She looked into the living room where Jon was holding Hailie talking to Cody. "Jon? Are you about ready?"

"Yeah Sweet. Alright Kid, you're going to behave, right?" Jon said setting her down.

She nodded so hard her bow came loose. "Yep I'll be good."

"Okay." He hugged her then shook Cody's hand before walking to join Kianna in the hall.

"Bye guys. Be safe and call as soon as you land." Wendy told Ki and hugged her.

They walked out and down the steps only to hear a scream come from the recently closed door. Hailie threw the door open as soon as they turned around. She Jumped at Jon from the porch so fast he almost missed her.

"Hailie!" the four adults shouted in unison.

"What the heck are you doing?" Jon asked trying to pull her off his neck. "A little help here, please."

Ki pulled at the girl but she wasn't letting go. "Hailie what are you doing? Besides trying to chock your dad."

"You can't leave me! Please don't." Jon could feel her tears soaking his shirt.

"Oh baby. Come on Hail, you've known the whole plan for a month now." Ki said a little frustrated.

"I know Mom but you can't leave me! You can't!"

"Okay. Okay. Let's go back in and we can talk alright?" Jon offered.

Once they were back in the house Hailie let go. They finally got her to say she wasn't scared to stay with Cody and Wendy but she thought that her parents had died in a plane crash. Which wasn't the case that is just what people had always told her when she asked. Jon managed to calm her down some and she agreed to stay.

Something didn't feel right, Ki couldn't place the feeling. She got out of bed careful not to wake Jon. Maybe some water would calm her, so she turned on the kitchen light. Noticing they hadn't put the dishes in to wash yet and knowing she didn't want molded dishes when she came back she packed the dish washer full and cleaned the kitchen up some. She heard Jon call her name but figured he'd go back to sleep.

"Hey Beautiful. What are you doing?" Jon said from the kitchen doorway. "It's four am."

She turned to see her still half asleep fiancé standing in only a pair of sweats with his hair mused and disheveled. She liked that look she decided. She sighed and set down at the table. She hadn't realized she'd been awake for three hours.

"Something doesn't feel right." She sighed folding her arms across the table and leaning her head on them.

"I know. I was hoping it was just me." He said sitting next to her. "Think we should take Hail?"

"I don't know. For a year and half I've never been more than a few blocks away and now we're going to a whole different state and not just a few hours away either. Would you mind if we take her? I know we talked about it just being us but Babe…"

He kissed her to make her shut up. "Sounds like a pla…"He was cut off by both their phones going off at once. "What the hell?"

"Hello?" Ki answered her phone.

"Ki? Something is wrong with Hailie she won't calm down. She was fine after you left and went to bed on time but she woke up screaming and won't stop crying. We can't get her to calm down she only says she wants you or Jon."

"Okay so is that Cody talking to Jon?"

"Yeah I had him call Jon in case you didn't answer."

"We'll be right there." She said hanging up.

She was waiting at the door and Jon was getting a shirt. He threw her the keys as he tossed the shirt over his head on their way down the stairs. The highway was all but deserted as she sped to her daughter. Once there Jon knocked hard a few times Cody let them in and lead them to the living room where Hailie set curled in a chair in the corner.

"Hailie? Your mommy and daddy are here." Wendy said from where she set on the floor beside the chair.

"Hail? Sweetheart, what's…" Jon started but she lunged from the chair and into his arms.

"It was a dream!" She exclaimed. "You're not dead!"

"Of course not, Baby." He said holding her tight.

Jon looked at Ki. She knew that look she was pretty sure she was wearing it too. "Guys I'm so sorry."

"We were just worried about her." Cody said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I have been up most of the night because I couldn't shake a horrible feeling. Now I think I know what it was." She said running her hand over Hailie back. "We were just talking about taking her with us when you called."

Hailie popped her head up from Jon's shoulder. "You were?"

"Yes. And I think our decision was the right one." Jon filled her in.

"Good thing we didn't unpack your things Hail." Wendy said. Her voice a little sad.

"I'm sorry guys I know you were happy to have her here." Ki said feeling a little guilty.

"No. Don't be sorry we'd hate for her to be upset the whole time." Cody said putting his arms out toward Hailie. She went to him now that she knew her parents were alive. "Why don't we go get your bags, huh?"

She nodded her approval. Cody took the little to collect her things while the other three adults chatted. In twenty minutes they were driving back to their apartment. They were all three quiet the whole ride. Jon carried Hailie up to her room and put her to bed.

"Dad?" She called as he shut the door.

He caught the door. "Yeah Hail?"

"Are you mad that I'm not tough and couldn't stay?"

He came back by her bed. "Scoot." He laid down beside her. "Nobody is mad, Baby. Mommy and I haven't slept well that's all. I'm sorry if you thought we were quiet because we were mad. And nobody expected you to be tough, Monster. You're just a kid." He kissed her forehead. "Now go to sleep."

He walked to the master bedroom yawning. Ki was lying in bed. "Oh that child."

"Come here, Daddy." She held out her arms. He took a running leap and landed beside her one the bed. "Jon!" She laughed.

He buried his face in her chest. "You know we have to be up in an hour."

"Yes." She said running her hand through his hair. "So what?"

He raised up mocking shock. "So?" he exclaimed. "So that is barely enough time to fall asleep. And you are wasting time."

He raised up and gripped her hips at the same time. She lifted her hips to help as he pulled her bottoms down. He spread her legs and licked his lips. He leaned forward and she blocked him.

"You're wasting time." She laughed. "Even though you do that very well."

"Oh okay then." He stood up and pulled his own sweats off. He was on her in a minute. He placed himself at her entrance and she wiggled. "You think?"

"Yeah I do." She wiggled again.

"No." He gripped the back of her thighs and lifted them up.

With her thighs pressing into her stomach he entered her. Pressing in to the hilt then out again, he tortured her until he couldn't take it anymore. He let her legs go and she wrapped them around his waist. He pounded into her hard and fast and she met him thrust for thrust. His groans mixed with her moans. He bent his head capturing one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked, teased, and nipped at her breasts until she was thrashing below him. He raised up and she released her legs from around her. As he pumped his hips harder and fast to reach his own release he reached between them and pressed his thumb to her clit.

"Oh fuck. Harder." She bit her lip as she thrashed her head against the pillow and twisted her hands in the sheets beside her.

He came spilling his seed into her she came seconds after and he pressed his mouth to hers swallowing the scream that carried his name. He collapsed on top of her his weight pressing her into the mattress. She pushed at his arm weakly and he rolled to the side taking her with him. He hooked her leg over his hips and rolled to his back. She adjusted herself over him and his still simi-erect cock twitched inside of her.

"Damn Baby." He groaned.

"I'd say." She said kissing the snuggling into his chest.

The alarm rang out making them both jump. "Fuck." Jon said reaching to turn it off. Ki went to move. "No. Stay there for just a while longer. We're all packed."

"Babe if we lay here any longer we're gonna fall sleep."

"So?" He said wrapping his arms around her tight.

An hour and half later the three of them were on the plane. Hailie was playing with her dolls and Jon and Ki were trying to stay awake. Once they were in the air Jon relaxed back his seat.

"Hey Babe?" She asked leaning into him.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna join the mile high club?" She joked.

"Can we sleep?" He said sleeply.

"Best idea ever." She said leaning back herself. "Hail stay quiet and stay in your seat no matter what, Okay?"

Hailie nodded and did as she was told.

"Ladies and gentlemen we will landing in twenty minutes." Was the voice that woke Jon up.

After years of sleeping in planes he was used to it. He stretched out. "Hey Sweet. Come on Baby gotta wake up." He brushed her hair from her face. "Hail you okay, Sweetheart?"

She turned her sleepy little head toward him. "I feel bad."

He reached over Ki to press his hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry my little monster. I think you're just tired."

"What's wrong?" Ki said drowsily.

"Hailie doesn't feel good. And we're about to land."

They checked into their hotel and went to get something to eat. They ran into a guy Jon had met a few weeks ago when he had come down to finish signing paperwork. Joe was there with his wife and little girl, Galina and Joelle.

"Hey man!" Joe stood and shook Jon's hand.

"Joe, this is my fiancée Ki and our daughter Hailie. Ladies Joe Anoa'i."

"Hi." Ki said and Hailie did her impression of a turtle again and hid behind Jon.

"Hi I'm Joelle but everyone calls me Joie." Joelle said standing beside Hailie.

"I'm Hailie." Hailie replied.

"This is my fiancée Galina." Joe said pulling his arm around her waist.

Ki hoped Jon didn't suddenly want her to dress like that. Not that there was anything wrong with the way Galina was dressed but gees she looked like she was going to an adult film festival or something. Galina and Ki exchanged pleasantries while the guys chatted.

"You guys want to sit with us?" Galina offered when she noticed the little girl checking out the candy at the register.

"Yeah sure. Doesn't look like those two are going to stop talking." Ki laughed. "Hailie, come on baby."

"What was that smart ass?" Jon said grabbing her around the waist.

By the end of their meal they guys had made plan to work out in the morning, Joie and Hailie were talking nonstop and Galina had agreed to show Ki around the next day and maybe help find a house or an apartment. They split the check and went their separate ways.

"Mom I made a friend!" Hailie said once they were in the rental car.

"I seen that Baby and Joie's your age too." She smiled.

Hailie wasn't the best with people even kids her own age. She was on the small side but had the ego and personality of a lion that most kids didn't understand. She couldn't stop talking about what they were going to do the next day, even after Ki had tucked her into bed.

"Well I'm glad she's feeling better." Jon said latter as they laid in bed.

"Yeah me too. I'm happy she made a friend. I thought she was going to be one of those kids that sit by themselves all the time."

"Um…Us?"

"Shut up! Galina's nice."

"Yeah but don't go around dressing like she does all the time. Keep these…" he reached over and playfully pinched her boob. "…just for me."

She laughed. "I was hoping you would want me too."


End file.
